Miracle
by Besseria
Summary: Cybertron is revived and months into restoring the planet, Knockout; ex-Decepticon medic and the Autobot's only source of medical care, had hidden himself away in his quarters. The Autobots soon find out that he was trying to hide something. Some G1 characters, StarscreamxKnockout (Main Pairing) later WheeljackxArcee and much later SoundwavexBumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

**Well then, this is my very first fanfiction that I'm putting on here so I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. ('out of character' if you don't already know that)**

**The main pairing is StarscreamxKnockout.**

**Friendship only pairing is KnockoutxArcee (sorry to burst any bubbles)**

**Possible WheeljackxArcee pairing somewhere in there.**

**Some G1 characters will be added as I go.**

**Also, I'm using human anatomy terms because trying to catch each one and changing it to robot terms (hand-servo, eye-optic... etc.) is tough. A few might sneak in here and there.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

With the revival of the now vibrant blue planet Cybertron came the tedious job of cleaning its streets and repairing the slightly damaged buildings, destroying the ones that are too far damaged to be repaired. Seven out of the eight Autobots that had ended the war on Earth went to their home planet to do this job, knowing that it would take many years before it was fully restored.

In time, with the help of other Autobots showing up to speed up the process, that day will come.

Months had passed and the Autobots had their base of operations, which happened to be the first building that they restored; not the one that Megatron had restored though. The second building was a small Hotel that just so happened to be close by.

They needed a place to recharge now didn't they.

Many buildings in the area were restored but were all still vacant. From shops, to homes, to even a factory that refines Energon so its consumable. Everything was going smoothly.

*BOOOOOM!*

Arcee had shielded her face from the flying debris with an arm, coughing lightly as some dust entered her systems. She removed her arm and squinted her eyes to try and see through the cloud of dust.

"Wheeljack!" she called, "Wheeljack, are you alright?"

She waited a few seconds and as the dust cleared, her eyes grew wider and wider. The building that was right there in front of her was leveled to the ground.

A surge of panic shot through her and she bolted into the pile of debris, "Wheeljack!"

She moved some slabs of metal around, trying to see if she could spot any sign of him, calling his name as she went. Just as she was about to check a different spot, she heard movement to her left before she saw it.

She turned her head and watched as a giant sheet of metal fell over and Wheeljack's head and arm poked out. He coughed and grinned in her direction, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Well, that didn't go as planned."

Yeah... smooth.

* * *

"Something's wrong."

"What do you mean, wrong?"

"Arcee and Wheeljack aren't back yet for break," Bumblebee looked at Smokescreen, who was sitting beside him on a few crates.

"Maybe Wheeljack finally pulled the moves on her," a voice behind them said.

They turned around and looked up at a few crates that were stacked behind them, seeing a small white and black mech lounging up there with a cup of energon.

Smokescreen grinned, "You think so?"

The mech shrugged, "Maybe," he said into his cube, taking a sip from it. He stopped and looked up, rolling onto his stomach to look pass some buildings, "Speak of them and they shall arrive."

Both Bumblebee and Smokescreen were confused until they looked over in the direction that the mech was looking. Sure enough, Wheeljack and Arcee were making their way over to them. Wheeljack was limping and had his arm across Arcee's shoulders. Both were covered in dust.

Smokescreen immediately stood up, "Wh-what happened to you two?"

"Whoa, whoa, my mech, let them sit down first," the mech up on the crates sat up and looked over at the two as Arcee helped Wheeljack to sit down. He rested his elbow on his knee, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, "Let me guess, you blew up another building."

Wheeljack laughed, "You got it spot on."

"But you got hurt this time," Bumblebee said, eying Wheeljack's leg that was leaking a bit of energon.

Arcee shook her head while she checked the damage on his leg, "Apparently the bomb wasn't set right."

"I guess I accidentally set it for ten seconds and not one minute."

The mech on the crates laughed, "Same old Jackie."

Arcee looked up and over at the white and black mech, "Jazz, do you know where Knockout is?"

Jazz frowned, "He's in his quarters."

"Still?" Smokescreen said, being surprised, "He's been in there for a week now, when's that decepticreep going to come out?"

Arcee gave the rookie a disapproving look, "Smokescreen."

He flinched.

"What have I told you?" Arcee added.

He sighed, "That he's not a Decepticon anymore so I should drop the name calling."

Wheeljack and Jazz were snickering, trying to prevent from laughing. Smokescreen glared at them both.

Arcee smiled, "Good," she said then went back to looking at the wound.

Smokescreen waited a few seconds then sighed, "You want me to go get him don't you."

"That would be nice, thank-you."

He didn't say anything more and began walking towards the Hotel. That's when Wheeljack and Jazz burst out laughing.

Bumblebee frowned, quickly got up and ran after him, "Wait up Smokescreen, I'll come with you!"

The two were still laughing until there was a yelp and the sound of metal hitting metal. The laughing stopped abruptly and both Wheeljack and Arcee looked over at Jazz but he wasn't where he was. They soon watched him come out from behind the crates, rubbing his head and lower back.

"I warned you about sitting up there," Arcee smiled.

Jazz waved a hand at her, "Yea, yea."

Wheeljack couldn't help but snicker.


	2. Chapter 2

Smokescreen kicked a stray bolt, "Thanks for coming with me Bee."

"Its no problem, you need the company," Bumblebee said, patting the rookie on the shoulder, "Also someone to hold you back if Knockout says something you don't like."

Smokescreen laughed, "Yea, I guess."

Bumblebee frowned, "Why can't you get over the fact that he's not a Decepticon anymore?"

Smokescreen kicked the same bolt once he got closer to it. He glanced at the yellow bot from the corner of his eye, "Have you already forgotten what the Decepticons had done in the war? Done to our home before it was revived?"

Bumblebee shook his head, "No, I haven't, no one has but right now you just need to keep your mind on the here and now."

Smokescreen didn't say anything but kicked the bolt again, which made it hit against a door. They looked up and saw that they made it to the Hotel. Without a word, they walked through the front door and headed inside.

As they walked up the stairs, Bumblebee looked over at Smokescreen, "Even though he was a Decepticon, Knockout switched sides willingly without a fight. He even helped restore a few buildings and not to mention he repaired any injury that we had gotten while working. He's helped us out a lot already."

They got to the second floor and headed down the hall, "So giving him a week off was a good idea?"

Bumblebee frowned, "Hey, you know that wasn't the initial plan. After he suddenly started hiding away in his room, Optimus decided to give him a few days off. After checking up on him, he looked so depressed we had decided to give him a few more days, making it an entire week."

They stopped in front of a door and Smokescreen looked over at Bumblebee, "What if he's still depressed?"

Bumblebee looked at the door, "I'm not sure," he said then smiled, looking at Smokescreen. "Let me do the talking so you don't make him even more depressed."

Smokescreen crossed his arms, "Fine."

Bumblebee knocked on the door and opened it, "Knockout, you in here? It's Bumblebee," he called into the room as he walked in.

Smokescreen cautiously followed him from behind. He glanced over Bumblebee's shoulder to get a better view of the room. The lights were off but he could see a desk against one wall with a few datapads on it and a medical kit, a waste bin beside it, a window on the wall across from them and a berth up against the other wall that wasn't empty.

A red mech was sitting on it, his back facing them and they both could tell that he had his legs pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. Bumblebee walked up to him, ignoring Smokescreen's protests to not get too close.

"Knockout?" he said cautiously, not wanting to startle the red mech as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away," he mumbled.

Bumblebee frowned, "You've been in here for a week now, when are you going to come out?"

Knockout didn't say anything and Bumblebee leaned to the side a bit, trying to see his face. He could only see his eyes since the rest was covered by his knees but he could tell that he was extremely exhausted with how droopy his eyes were. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it but it also looked like he had been... crying?

Knockout turned his head away once he noticed Bumblebee staring at him at the corner of his eye, "Please... leave me alone."

With his hand on his shoulder, Bumblebee could feel that he was shaking. He had no idea what was making him so upset but he removed his hand anyway, not wanting to make it worse. He backed up and turned around, guiding Smokescreen out who had been looking around the room.

Once they were out in the hall, Bumblebee close the door, "He's upset about something."

"It's more than that."

Bumblebee looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

Smokescreen turned his head from looking at the door, "He's sick."

"How can you tell?"

"The waste bin; it not only smells like he had been purging into it but I could tell it was recent."

Bumblebee began walking back towards the stairs, "We better go let the others know," he said and Smokescreen followed.

* * *

Everyone was silent as they stared at Bumblebee and Smokescreen who recently just gave them the news about Knockout.

"Wow, I didn't think Doc Knock was capable of getting sick," Wheeljack said, finally breaking the silence.

Jazz rubbed the back of his head, still feeling slightly sore from falling off the crates, "So, what are we going to do now that our only medic is sick."

"Well, first off, staying in his room isn't going to make him feel better," Arcee stated as she treated Wheeljack's leg as best as she could. Without Knockout, his leg won't heal properly.

"He's bound to be low on energon too, considering we haven't seen him leave his room to get some all week," Smokescreen added.

Arcee looked up, "I'll take some to him and I'll also see if he can check Wheeljack's leg at the same time, get it fixed before its infected."

"You want me to go and let Optimus know about this? Maybe the others too?" Bumblebee asked.

Arcee nodded her head, "Letting the others know about it before they start asking questions would be for the best. Jazz, go with him."

Bumblebee nodded and quickly transformed, speeding off somewhere to find the others. Jazz was about to protest but Arcee shot him a look. He pouted before transforming and followed Bumblebee.

Arcee turned to Smokescreen, "You can help Wheeljack walk while I get the energon."

Wheeljack started to stand, "Hey, I can walk fi... owowow nope, I can't," he complained then sat back down.

Arcee shook her head as Smokescreen helped Wheeljack back up, slinging his arm over his shoulder to help support him better. She grabbed a few energon cubes as they walked towards the Hotel, keeping at a steady pace so the others don't lag behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm really hating stairs right now," Wheeljack grumbled.

"Hey, at least your not the one that has to practically carry someone up them," Smokescreen glared at him.

"Well, sorry that a building fell on me, wasn't my fault."

"Technically, it was your fau.."

"Don't make me come back there," Arcee said over her shoulder, irritation clearly being heard in her tone.

"Yes mother," Wheeljack mumbled and Smokescreen snickered.

Arcee turned to them, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Both Smokescreen and Wheeljack quickly said.

Arcee looked at them suspiciously before stopping in front of Knockout's quarters. Holding a tray of energon cubes in one hand, she lifted the other to knock on the door but stopped, "You two stay out here, I'll let you know when you can come in."

They both nodded their heads and she knocked on the door, opening it slowly, "Knockout, its Arcee, I'm coming in."

She stepped inside and was greeted with the same sight that Bumblebee and Smokescreen saw earlier. The only small difference now was that Knockout had his head leaning against the wall.

She placed the tray of energon on the floor and placed a hand on his shoulder after kneeling beside the berth, he jumped a bit, looking at her, "Sorry, were you sleeping?" she asked.

He shook his head and looked away. She reached for one of the cubes and handed it out to him, "Here, you need your strength. i'm betting your practically running on fumes right now."

Knockout glanced at the energon, "Is... is it low grade?"

Arcee nodded her head, "Yes, I thought it would be best since you haven't had any energon for a week."

He nodded his head and reached out for it. Arcee could see his hands were shaking and she knew that was a clear sign that he was running on fumes. Its best for him to start taking some energon now before he fell into stasis lock.

Knockout downed the energon in only a few gulps. He looked over at Arcee after, "Thank-you."

Arcee frowned. After knowing him for a few months, not once had he thanked anyone. It was odd but she could only guess that he was warming up to everyone now. She smiled, "You're welcome," she took the empty cube from him and placed it on the tray, handing him another cube, "I brought a couple extra just in case."

He gladly took the cube, his hand still slightly shaking as he brought it to his lips, taking only a few sips this time.

Arcee sat more comfortably on her knees, "There's been an accident and someone got hurt."

Knockout stopped, "Wheeljack?"

"Wheeljack."

"Thought so," he said then took a sip of the energon, "He's my most favourite patient."

Arcee smiled, "He's practically your only patient."

"That's true," he shrugged his shoulders, "The mech is accident prone when it comes to explosions."

"At least he's not prone to disasters."

"I heard that!" Wheeljack called from the open door.

Knockout looked over at the door, frowning. He looked back at Arcee.

"I was going to mention that he was here," she said then watched Knockout look away. She sighed, "Smokescreen was saying that you were sick."

Knockout flinched. After a few seconds of silence he spoke, "You could say that."

"I didn't think you would be up to leaving your room," Arcee said, not wanting to press any further on his health, "So I brought him here for you to check his leg. Is that okay?"

Knockout was silent for a bit, thinking it over. He then shrugged his shoulders, "I guess its no problem."

Arcee looked over at the door, "Okay Smokescreen, you can bring him in now."

Smokescreen walked in with Wheeljack's arm still over his shoulder, "Where do you want him?" Smokescreen asks.

"Have him sit on the desk chair and set the injured leg on the berth," Knockout said as he sat up straighter, still keeping his legs close to his chest. As they were doing that, he looked at Arcee, "Bring my medical kit, its on my desk."

Arcee did that, thinking that Knockout was starting to feel better after having some energon. She grabbed it and set it on the berth, where Knockout started rummaging through it after setting down the now empty energon cube.

Once Wheeljack's leg was propped up onto the berth, Knockout began examining it, using a few tools to move metal plating and wires to inspect the wound better.

Wheeljack leaned back in the chair, getting as comfortable as possible, putting his arm behind his head, "So, what's the damage Doc?" he asked, then winced when Knockout touched something sensitive.

Knockout stayed quiet, realizing that he can't see in the wound properly with the way he was sitting on the berth. He hesitated for a second then in one quick motion, pulled his legs from his chest, turned himself as he lifted Wheeljack's leg, and then sat the leg on his lap so the bottom of the foot was against his front, going back to work with his own feet planted to the floor this time.

Arcee had found the action odd and so did Smokescreen but Wheeljack didn't care because when Knockout lifted his leg, he panicked, thinking that he was going to fall backwards. He quickly looked at everyone and sighed in relief that no one noticed him flail from panic.

Knockout kept moving things around, noting what hurts and what doesn't with the way Wheeljack flinches each time. It didn't seem like a serious wound until he found a piece of metal that he clearly knew wasn't supposed to be in his leg. He frowned and picked up some tweezers, grasped the piece of metal with it and tugged.

"Argh! Fraggit Knockout, that hurts! What are you trying to do? Make it worse?" Wheeljack yelled.

"There's a piece of metal that is in your leg that isn't suppose to be in there, I need to pull it out," Knockout mumbled. He moved the tweezers around, trying to get some grip, "If I can just grasp it properly."

Smokescreen was getting a little impatient, "Maybe if you just turn on the light maybe you can see better," he stated, reaching for the light switch.

Before Knockout got the chance to protest, the light was turned on and he flinched his arm back, pulling on the piece of metal at the same time with the tweezers, causing it to come loose. Wheeljack yelled from the sudden pain, clearly not ready for it and fell to the floor, clutching his injured leg.

Knockout dropped the tweezers, along with the piece of metal and rubbed at his eyes. Since he had kept himself in his room all week, his eyes had gotten used to the dark room. Now his eyes stung from the sudden light and he couldn't really see anything at the moment.

Wheeljack looked up at Knockout, still slightly in pain but he then frowned once he saw him. He tilted his head then laughed, "Wow Arcee, how much energon did you give him, he's already looking a little pudgy."

Knockout instantly froze.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone went quiet once Wheeljack had said that and both Arcee and Smokescreen looked at Knockout, realizing that he was right. Knockout looked a little... pudgy.

As they looked at him, the more things started to fit together for Arcee. Once she saw his body begin to shake and one of his hands lower from his eyes to over his mouth, everything clicked together instantly.

She quickly reached for the waste bin and put it in front of Knockout where he emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

Smokescreen backed up, to give him room. Wheeljack on the other hand looked disgusted.

"Told you he was sick," Smokescreen said.

"Out," Arcee said.

"Wha..?" Wheeljack was about to question but stopped once Arcee turned to him with a glare.

"Out now, both of you."

"What about my leg?"

Arcee grabbed the medical kit and tossed it at Smokescreen, "Clean and patch the wound up. Now get out before I toss you out."

Wheeljack didn't say anymore and let Smokescreen help him to his feet and out of the room, closing the door behind.

Arcee sighed, glad that those two were gone since they would most likely make this situation worse. She sat down on the berth beside Knockout while he held onto the waste bin, trembling with his eyes closed.

She placed a hand on his back, rubbing it gently to make him feel better, "I know your not sick," she said calmly.

Knockout took a deep breath then exhaled it, trying to calm his body from trembling. It worked a bit but not by much. He opened his eyes and glanced over at her then back forward, "I kind of figured that you were going to be the first one to find out. One point for a femme's intuition."

Arcee smiled at that, "I'll take that as a compliment." She paused, "Is this why you hid away?"

Knockout nodded his head.

"Would you like to talk about it? It might make you feel better," she suggested.

Knockout sat quietly then shook his head, "Not right now, I just want to be left alone for awhile."

Arcee nodded her head, "That's understandable," she then patted his shoulder. "Comm. me when you're up to talking and trust me, it'll make you feel better."

"Are you going to tell the others?" he asked as she got up.

She sighed, "I think that its for the best that I did so once you finally decide to come out of your quarters, you won't have to worry about telling them yourself."

"Is there going to be a meeting about it?"

Arcee shrugged, "Most likely. Why? Are you going to try and show up? You never did go to any of the other meetings."

He looked at his feet, "Considering its about me, I'll try."

Arcee smiled, "That's the spirit and do me a favor, all of us a favor actually."

Knockout looked up at her, "What?"

"Don't keep yourself cooped up like this, its so unlike you. We're kind of missing the vain and narcissistic medic who tends to get in arguments with everyone."

Knockout snorted, "Is that supposed to be a compliment because it sounded like one to me."

Arcee grinned, "There's a smile."

Knockout was indeed smiling and it faltered a bit once he realized he was.

"You got to cheer up more Knockout, its not good for your health if you're not."

"Hey, who's the doctor here?"

"At the moment, we don't have a doctor," Knockout was about to question something about that but stopped when Arcee put up her hand. "We don't have one until the one we had has a good long recharge before deciding to come out of hiding."

Knockout sighed, "Alright but comm. me when the meeting is being held so I can prepare myself if I'm going or not."

Arcee smiled, "It's a deal, now recharge and there's one more cube of energon on the tray on the floor if you feel up to having it," she said then turned around, heading for the door.

"Arcee?"

She stopped and turned back to him, "Yea?"

Knockout hesitated, "... thank-you, again."

Arcee was taken by surprise, once again with the fact that Knockout was actually thanking someone. She smiled, "You're welcome, Knockout."

With that said, she turned and headed out the door while Knockout placed the waist bin on the floor and got comfortable, trying his best to get a proper recharge.

Arcee watched him lay down, back facing the door before closing the door all the way.

"Well?" Wheeljack piped up from behind.

She turned around and saw Wheeljack and Smokescreen sitting on the floor across the hall. She saw that Wheeljack's leg was patched up and that Smokescreen was putting things back into the medical kit.

Smokescreen then looked up, "What did the decepti..." he paused, catching himself before continuing, "What was it that you had to talk to him about that couldn't be said while we were in there?"

Arcee smiled and leaned against the door frame, "He didn't want to talk about it yet but I knew what was wrong without him telling me directly."

"What was it?" Smokescreen asked, standing up.

"Something that hasn't happened in so long since the war started."

Wheeljack looked at her confused but Smokescreen's eyes widened and the medical kit that was in his hand slipped from his grasp, hitting the floor. His mouth moved, trying to find the right words to say, "Y... you... you don't mean... he... he's..."

Arcee raised a hand, stopping him from tripping over what he wanted to say. It was funny watching him for once have a lose of words but there was no time for that, "Yes Smokescreen, he is."

Smokescreen stumbled back, a huge smile growing on his face. He fist pumped the air, "YES! FINALLY!"

Arcee laughed at Smokescreen's reaction. She couldn't blame him for being excited, this hasn't happened in so many years. No matter who it was, Autobot or Decepticon, it was a miracle.

Wheeljack just looked at the rookie, being totally confused by his excitement. He looked at Arcee, "What is it? I'm totally not getting it."

Arcee looked to him, placing a hand on her chest to try and hold back her excitement that had been threatening to burst when she was talking with Knockout, "You're not going to believe this."

Wheeljack groaned, "Just tell me already before I have a spark attack from the anticipation."

"Knockout's sparked."


	5. Chapter 5

Once Arcee had left the Hotel with Smokescreen and Wheeljack right behind her, she immediately went to find Optimus to give him the good news and the extremely good news about Knockout. The good news was that he wasn't sick. The extremely good news was that he was sparked. As she ran to find Optimus, one thought kept entering her mind.

Who had sparked Knockout? Who was the sire?

It was one of those questions that was going to have to wait until the meeting. If there was going to be one.

She had ran right through the small base of operations and rounded a corner, heading towards one of the tallest buildings, in the area they were in, that they were still working on. It was almost done, considering they had the Nemesis stationed at it already. Optimus had said that it was best to keep the ship intact since it was their only means of transportation, especially when they need something to take them all across Cybertron for supplies in less time then if they were to drive.

Arcee immediately transformed into her motorcycle, speeding up. She would have been there by now but she had been too excited to even think about transforming. She braked and skidded onto a lift, which took her all the way to the top floor. There had been a meeting about this building, about making it the main headquarters since it had everything they needed. A medical bay, quarters, training hall, everything.

Everyone said it was an awesome idea. It was big and it had defense systems... that were still offline. The problem hasn't been fixed yet since the main big threat was gone.

Arcee transformed back into robot mode once the lift stopped on the top floor. The doors opened and she was about to rush in but quickly maneuvered around a couple bots that were walking towards her.

"Arcee? Where are you going?" Bumblebee asked as she went by.

"What's the rush?" Jazz called.

She smiled, "The situation has changed!" she called over her shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHANGED?" Jazz called louder as she got further away.

Arcee spun around, running backwards a bit. Her smile grew, "KNOCKOUT'S SPARKED!" she yelled then rounded a corner.

Jazz and Bumblebee watched her go in surprise. They looked at each other for a second then transformed, driving after her to catch up.

Arcee stopped at a door and put her hand on the scanner on the side. After her hand was scanned, the doors retreated into the walls. Jazz and Bumblebee caught up, transformed and followed her in.

"What do you mean the Doc's sparked?" Jazz asked.

Arcee looked over at him, "I mean just that and I'm here to tell Optimus about it."

"So he wasn't sick after all," Bumblebee said to himself, glad that it wasn't something bad. It would have been terrible if they lost their only medic. There was Ratchet but he was back on Earth and he never said if he was going to come back or not.

They stopped in the middle of the room they were in. It was the main control room of the tower, well, it will be once they get everything hooked up and working again.

Bumblebee frowned, "Optimus was here not that long ago."

"Where could he be?" Arcee asked herself.

Jazz looked over at one of the consoles and smirked when he saw a pair of reddish-orange legs sticking out from underneath as if someone was fixing it. He dramatically tiptoed over and leaned against the console.

Bumblebee frowned, "Whose that?" he asked, seeing the legs, "He wasn't there earlier."

Arcee turned to him, "He's the new mech that came in a few days ago. I guess you wouldn't know about him since you were with Bulkhead and Wheeljack to find more materials."

Jazz cleared his throat and winked over at Arcee who was shaking her head at him. He did a slow intake then yelled, "HEY BLASTER!"

There was a loud 'bonk' and a small collection of swear words before the mech that was under the console wheeled out from underneath on a small trolly. He was rubbing his forehead and proceeded to glare up at the now grinning white and black mech above him, "Primus Jazz, did you really have to go and do that?"

Bumblebee froze as he watched two cables retreat back into his frame. He immediately relaxed once he realized it wasn't who he thought it was. The reddish-orange mech looked similar to the notorious Decepticon Soundwave but not as slim and he didn't have a visor covering his face.

Soundwave's arms were thin and long since they turned into the wings of his alt-mode but Blaster's arms were not as long and thin; you could tell they were doors which indicated he had a land based vehicle, along with the fact that you could see wheels tucked away in his feet. Not only that but instead of having parts that glowed purple like Soundwave, Blaster instead had yellow.

Arcee noticed that Bumblebee was staring and she laughed, "Yes, I know Bumblebee, he looks like Soundwave but trust me when I say he's not."

Blaster looked over at the two, clearly hearing what she had said. He smiled, "It doesn't help much that we're half brothers. We had the same carrier but we had different sires." He paused, "Even though he became a Decepticon, I still care for him since he's younger than me by a few years. I just wish he never... "

Jazz frowned, seeing that he was gazing off in the distance. He snapped his fingers in front of Blaster's face a couple times until he shook his head, trying to clear any thoughts he was having. He looked up at them, "Sorry about that."

"That's alright Blaster, everyone has been torn apart in some way from the war," Arcee calmly said, thinking about her past.

Blaster nodded, "So, what brings you here?" he asks.

"We're looking for OP, have you seen him?" Jazz asked, ignoring Arcee's glare about the nickname for their leader.

Blaster smiled, pointing a thumb at a door on the other side of the room, "He's getting the Nemesis ready for another trip around Cybertron for more materials. He's not going, of course, but he is helping out."

"Thank-you Blaster, we appreciate the help," Arcee said as Bumblebee and Jazz headed for the door.

Jazz waved, "See yea later, Blaster."

Blaster waved then looked at Arcee as she turned for the door, "Arcee, can you do me a favor? If you can?"

Arcee stopped and looked at him, "What is it?"

He looks down, placing a hand over his chest, over his spark chamber. He sighed, "It's Soundwave. Even though we're only half brothers, we still have a bond, even if its weak since we're only somewhat related."

Arcee sighed, "You want me to ask Optimus if we can bring him back from the Shadowzone?"

Blaster looked up then nodded his head, "I can feel him changing, wanting to be back but..."

He paused and Arcee noticed that his hand clutched against his chest once he looked down, "... if we don't do anything now, he's not going to make it."

* * *

**Oooooo, is Soundwave dieing or is it something else? Going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**Anyway, introducing another new member, Blaster. I wanted to add him because he's one of my favourite Autobots in G1, along with Jazz, so I couldn't help but add him.**

**I like to think that Blaster and Soundwave are somehow related with one another and not to mention they look similar, yet not, if that makes any sense. Also, my head canon is that they were really close when they were young, before the war, where they help take care of their carrier. Soundwave started to drift towards the Decepticons because he wanted revenge for his mother and also wanting to kill both Blaster's and his sire for leaving them alone. He got what he wanted but he was already too far on the path for the Decepticons to turn back. Blaster still misses Soundwave and would do anything to have him back since the war is over. I don't know, that's my take on it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was going to finish and post this yesterday but it was late at night and I had to get up early in the morning for college. Woo! College!**

**Now because of college, I don't know how frequent I'll be posting the chapters.**

**Anyway, now you get to find out Soundwave's fate.**

* * *

Arcee blinked a few times before frowning, "What do you mean by that? Is... is he going to offline?"

Blaster shook his head, "Thankfully, at the moment, no. It's his mind, " he looked up at her, "He's becoming mentally unstable, being stuck in the Shadowzone alone is taking its toll on him. He was used to being alone for a few days back during the war but now after a few months he can't stand it. Not only that but he's growing weak, slowly giving up on himself. He's falling apart Arcee and I can't do anything about it but feel him suffer slowly. I don't know how much longer he has left so I'm asking you this favor. Please ask Optimus if there is any possible way to take him out of that place. I'll even take full responsibility over him if that's what it takes to get my brother back."

Arcee felt her spark ache as she heard his voice begin to choke at the end. She knelt down in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "I'll do what I can, I promise you that."

Blaster nodded, "Thank-you, Arcee. I really appreciate it, I really do."

"I know you do but right now I have some big news to talk to Optimus about but I will mention about what you said," she said then stood back up, heading towards the door where Bumblebee put his hand on the panel at the side.

Blaster frowned, "Big news? Why, what happened?"

"Well, at first we thought Knockout was sick but it turns out he was actually... " Bumblebee went to say but then Jazz interrupted him with a grin.

"Someone knocked up Knockout so now he's sparked," Jazz mentally laughed to himself about the play on words with the medic's name.

Blaster's eyes widened, "Wow, that is big news."

"I would like to chat some more but we got to get going. Talk to you later Blaster and I'll let you know what Optimus thinks about your idea, " Arcee said before heading through the door with the other two.

* * *

Arcee, Jazz and Bumblebee made their way through the Nemesis, heading towards the lower hangar bay where Optimus most likely would be located. Since they had the Decepticon warship, they took their time in noting where everything was. It was a huge ship to map out, lots of ground to cover but they managed it.

As they walked, she thought back to her conversation with Blaster.

She frowned. Blaster must really care for his brother Soundwave, well, half brother. Even after he joined the Decepticons, he still cared for him. It's a good thing that Blaster wasn't apart of the war on Earth, he probably wouldn't have been able to fight against his own brother, knowing that some day he might actually offline him himself.

Hopefully Optimus still remembers the steps Ratchet had used to open a ground bridge to the Shadowzone since no one else does besides Ratchet himself but he wasn't even on Cybertron. They could pretty much call him but they don't know how busy he is and asking for the instructions isn't an emergency. Or is it?

She'll find out once she asks Optimus and speaking of their leader they made it to the hangar bay and could see him helping Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus move crates and the few scraps of material that was left over to the side, making room for the next round.

"Optimus, sir!" Arcee called from the other side of the hangar, running up to him with Bumblebee and Jazz behind her.

Optimus looked over at her after hearing the urgency in her tone, "Arcee? Bumblebee? Jazz? Is their a problem?"

Jazz and Bumblebee shook their heads, both grinning behind Arcee, "No OP, no problem at all," Jazz chuckled.

"It's good news," Bumblebee said after.

Optimus frowned, "What is it?"

Arcee took a deep breath, trying to calm her systems that were overheating from all the running, "It's Knockout sir," she smiled, "He's sparked."

Optimus' eyes widen slightly in surprise, "That is indeed good news but isn't he sick?"

"Well, yes and no. After I had sent Bumblebee and Jazz to let you know that he was sick, I had taken Wheeljack to Knockout directly for him to look at an injury on his leg. While there, I had taken a good look at him after the lights were on and I could tell he was sparked because his abdomen was slightly swollen. The purging in the waste bin and the way he was acting was what mainly got me thinking that he was sparked," Arcee explained.

Jazz frowned and looked at her, "What do you mean by 'acting'?"

Arcee turned at him, "When I was there, I talked to him for a bit and found out that the reason he had stayed in his quarters for the entire week was because he was trying to hide the fact that he was sparked. Also the fact that he was trying to hide his stomach while tending to Wheeljack's leg. He was probably scared about what we would do and he probably is still now."

"Knockout? Scared? I didn't think he was capable," Jazz laughed.

Arcee frowned, "Jazz, if you get sparked, let me know how you would feel when you start getting mood swings. Any emotion is possible when your sparked. "

Jazz just frowned.

"Arcee."

She looked up at Optimus, "Sir?"

"Where is Knockout right now?" he asked.

"He's still in his quarters. I told him to recharge because I could tell that he needed it but he said that if there was going to be a meeting about this, he wants me to let him know so he can decide if he's up to going or not," she explained.

"Good. I need you, Jazz and Bumblebee to establish a frequency that will send a message to everyone about a meeting that will be held in five hours."

Bumblebee shifted, "So there is going to be a meeting about it," he whispered to Jazz.

Jazz nodded, "No surprise there, this is a big thing after all."

"You may be dismissed now," Optimus said then began to turn back around to lift up a crate.

Jazz and Bumblebee stood at attention, "Yes sir," they said in unison, saluting before turning around.

Jazz stopped and turned back around, "Aren't you coming 'Cee?"

She waved at him, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Jazz smiled, knowing what she was going to do before following Bumblebee out.

Arcee turned back to Optimus, "Um, sir, there is another matter I need to ask you. Well, actually, Blaster is the one who is asking."

Optimus placed a crate on top of another and turned back to her, "What is it Arcee?"

She shifted, feeling uneasy, "It's about Soundwave."

Optimus was silent for a bit, "Go on," he finally said.

"Blaster was asking if there was any possible way to bring him back from the Shadowzone and before you decline... " she quickly added, seeing Optimus open his mouth to say something, "... Blaster says that Soundwave doesn't have much time left and it bothers me to know that not just Soundwave but Blaster, one of our own, is suffering from feeling his own brother's life-signature fade every day through their bond. If we can, if you remember how to send a ground bridge to the Shadowzone, can we do this for Blaster's sake?"

Optimus sighed then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Like I have always said in the past Arcee."

Arcee looked at him quizzically.

Optimus smiled, a rare smile even if it was small, "I believe that all sentient beings have the ability to change, even if they're a Decepticon."

* * *

**So there is going to be a meeting!**

**I know this is a StarscreamxKnockout based fanfiction and that Starscream hasn't even shown up yet but I will get there. I have this whole section of the plot, up to the meeting, running in my head and I want to get it down, even if its practically following Arcee around. By the time the meeting comes around, it'll start to mainly follow Knockout around but maybe a few times it'll follow the others. I'm not sure, everything after the meeting his still being thought through.**

**I swear, the chapters are getting longer.**

**...Optimus was really difficult to write. ;n;  
**

**Next chapter: Do they get to Soundwave in time? Also, the meeting begins!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Phew! Posted this just in time before I plan to go to bed.**

**Omg, this Chapter is long. I'm telling you, they're just going to keep getting longer.**

**As a reminder:**

**StarscreamxKnockout (Main pairing)**

**KnockoutxArcee (Friendship)**

**ArceexWheeljack (Other pairing/side pairing?)**

**now**

**BlasterxSoundwave (Siblings)**

* * *

"I... I just want to hug you so bad right now sir but that would be really uncalled for, " Blaster plain out said.

Arcee smiled, shaking her head at the excitement that was emanating from the reddish-orange mech. She had just pretty much returned back to the control room with Optimus, after he had asked Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus to finish up without him, and explained to Blaster that his request was granted.

"Once he is removed from the Shadowzone," Optimus began, "He will be under your care at all times and if you're not available to watch him then ask for someone to watch him for you."

Blaster put his hands together above his head after lowering it, "You can count on me sir, I will take full responsibility over him. I promise you that."

Arcee looked up at Optimus, "So, do you still remember how to send a ground bridge to the Shadowzone?" she asks.

Optimus nodded his head, "Yes I do Arcee. Ratchet had made sure that I remembered every thing, just in case I had decided to remove Soundwave from the Shadowzone. I guess he was right."

"Well, we shouldn't waste anymore time here, we have a 'Con to save," she paused then laughed, "Never thought I would say that some day."

* * *

"I'm no Ratchet but I could help out with whatever you're trying to do here," Wheeljack limped over to where Arcee was, trying to see over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Wheeljack but your in no shape to be doing anything, in fact, " she looked over at him, "You're supposed to be sitting down and letting that leg heal."

"Psh," Wheeljack waved a hand at her.

"Also," she looked back at the machine console that she was kneeling in front of, trying to rewire it, "Your ability to pretty much explode everything that you touch isn't going to help with this at all."

Wheeljack limped over to her, grinning, "Now you're just flattering me and I could tell you that you're doing that wrong. No, no... here, let me show you."

Wheeljack knelt beside her, being carefully with his leg as he reaches out, placing his hands over hers. Arcee froze immediately as she looked down at their hands.

"Here, you twist the wires together like this," he said, being completely oblivious to her tense body as he moved her fingers with his own, twisting the wires together.

After the wire had been twisted, he smiled, "See, it isn't hard to twist wires together. Honestly, I can't believe that you thought that I would make two simple... wires... " he had turned his head to her then and had stopped, realizing that they were really close, making eye contact with each other.

"... explode," he managed out just above a whisper.

For a brief second, Arcee had felt herself leaning forward towards him and she could swear she could see Wheeljack leaning too before...

"Arcee, have you gotten that rewired yet?" Blaster called from the other side of the room from underneath a different machine.

He got out from underneath and looked over at the two, frowning, "Sheesh, what happened to you two? Did you guys get in a fight?"

Right before Blaster had looked at them, Wheeljack had looked away from Arcee completely. Arcee had stood up then and was walking over to Blaster.

"N-no, everything is fine Blaster, just dandy," Wheeljack mumbled, trying to hide his slightly flushed face.

Blaster frowned and looked up at Arcee, wanting an answer from her but all she did was shrug her shoulders, acting like nothing happened, "I got those wires rewired, what else was there to be done? Optimus?"

Their leader was over at a console that was in the middle of the room, typing commands into it, "If everything has been rewired in those machines, all I need to do is set the coordinates."

Once the final buttons were pressed, he pulled down a lever that was to the side and a blueish-green swirling vortex appeared just ahead of them on the other side of the console Optimus was at. He turned to Blaster, "Go ahead."

Blaster nodded and stepped around the console and stood in front of the ground bridge. He placed a hand on his chest and stared down the middle of the vortex. He shivered in anticipation, "Please, come, " he said to himself, "And for Primus sake, please don't be too weak to get here."

Wheeljack had gotten up and limped over to the other side of Optimus, opposite to Arcee, "So, what is with the ground bridge Optimus?"

"An old..." Arcee frowned, thinking of a proper word, "... 'friend' is coming to visit."

Wheeljack saw her do the air quote gesture and was confused, "What do you mean by 'friend'?" he asks, doing the air quote thing for 'friend' as well.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise and Blaster ducked as a metal bird flew out of the ground bridge and began to circle around the room.

"Lazerbeak!?" Wheeljack exclaimed and went to pull out his swords from his back.

Blaster quickly turned to him, "Wait!" he yelled, making Wheeljack stop and give him a confused look.

"Something's wrong," Blaster watched as Lazerbeak flew around, getting lower and lower. Once it started heading towards Blaster's direction, it began to slow down until it stopped. Blaster reached out as it fell and caught it, holding it close as it made a weak buzzing noise.

"It's alright Lazerbeak, your in good hands now," he said soothingly while patting the metal bird, "Where's Soundwave?"

Wheeljack stood dumbfounded, "Wh-what!? Soundwave!?" he looked over at Optimus and Arcee, "You guys are planning to release Soundwave from the Shadowzone!?"

"Wheeljack, calm down, there is a very good reason why we are..." Arcee had began to argue.

"Arcee?" Blaster said, interrupting her as he looked back down the vortex, seeing a form make its way through, "I need you to hold Lazerbeak."

Everyone watched as a thin mech with long thin arms make his way through the ground bridge. Arcee walked slowly over to Blaster, keeping her eyes on the mech as she reached out her arms for Blaster to hand over Lazerbeak.

Once he did, his eyes widen after looking back over at the mech, watching as his steps stopped abruptly at the edge of the ground bridge and he began to lean forward.

"Soundwave!" Blaster gasped and ran towards him, catching him just as he fell out of the vortex, falling to his knees. As he held him, he could feel his body shaking.

Optimus reached for the ground bridge lever and pushed it up until the vortex disappeared. He turned to Wheeljack, "Blaster could feel him weakening, that is why I agreed to bringing him back. I would have brought him back sooner but Blaster never spoke up about it. He finally did speak up because he knew that Soundwave won't be online much longer."

"It's just, he was Megatron's most loyal follower, how can we trust him?" Wheeljack questioned as he watched Blaster shake Soundwave lightly, most likely trying to get his attention.

"Right now he's in no condition to be questioned about where his loyalties lie and if those loyalties still lie with Megatron. He needs time to recover and he'll be on constant watch. In time we'll grow to trust him," Optimus explained.

Wheeljack crossed his arms, "I still don't like this idea and is this going to be talked about during the meeting?"

Optimus nodded his head, "Most likely, yes."

While those two were talking, Blaster continued to shake Soundwave, "Hey, Soundwave, can you hear me?"

Arcee knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder while holding Lazerbeak in her lap. The metal bird buzzed weakly at Soundwave's unmoving body, trying to get his attention as well.

Soon enough, Soundwave's his head moved to look up at Blaster and they could see that his visor had a large crack in it. Because of his visor, they couldn't see what expression he had right then but all Blaster could feel from him through their bond, even if it was weak, was utter bewilderment. Blaster smiled, "It's alright Soundwave," he said while stroking the back of the silent mech's head, "You're safe now."

Soundwave's body shuddered underneath him and in one quick motion, his arms were wrapped around the reddish-orange mech that he had called a brother, his visor right up against his chest.

Arcee watched in amazement at the sudden burst of emotion that the silent mech was showing through actions only. Everyone had thought that Soundwave had no emotions or he was just a mindless drone. That wasn't the truth at all, he was capable of emotions just like his brother.

Blaster was taken back by the sudden hug but as he felt the relief flooding through the bond, he understood more. Soundwave was just relieved to see someone who could also see him. It must have been terribly lonely being in the Shadowzone, with no company but his own thoughts. Well, he had Lazerbeak but that wouldn't of been enough.

Soundwave turned his head and looked directly at Arcee, who froze from whatever gaze he had on her and she was mentally preparing herself for a fight. But that didn't last long because he looked down at Lazerbeak, raising a shaking finger to point at her.

Blaster smiled, "She's alright Soundwave, she's just as weak as you are but we'll fix that."

Arcee frowned, "She? Lazerbeak's a girl?"

Blaster looked up at her, "Of course she is. You and the others obviously wouldn't know that since you've been fighting each other for so long."

"Sorry."

"It's alright," he said then quickly looked down as Soundwave's hand suddenly fell to the floor.

"Soundwave?"

He didn't move.

Blaster's expression was soon replaced with fear, "He's gone into stasis lock, we need to get him energon before he completely goes offline. Wheeljack! I need help carrying him!"

* * *

Everyone in the meeting room was shifting uneasily in their seats. Not only because they can't wait any longer for the meeting to start but because a certain silent mech was sitting in one of the chairs.

Blaster could feel the uneasiness throughout the room and looked over at Soundwave, who was sitting in the chair next to him. His brother had his feet up on the chair and his knees tucked close to his chest, arms around his legs with his gaze facing downwards.

The reason he was there was because while he tried to leave Soundwave behind in his quarters after he woke up from the scare with the stasis lock, the mech just clung to his arm. He didn't specifically say it but he could feel through the bond that Soundwave didn't want to be alone again.

Blaster couldn't just leave him behind after that, he would have felt terribly guilty during the meeting.

Because of his time in the Shadowzone, Blaster found that his quiet brother was showing way more emotions then he ever did during the war. He thinks that the war was what was holding back the emotions and now that its over, Soundwave has the freedom to show whatever emotion he wants. Even if it seems a little awkward.

Over on the other side of the table, Arcee sighed, rubbing her eyes. She was starting to feel the exhaustion, of running practically everywhere, catching up to her. It wasn't good to be tired during a meeting but she was going to pull through it because it was about her finding about Knockout being sparked.

Speaking of Knockout, he hadn't shown yet. She sent a message to him the twelfth time in the passed thirty minutes.

In that time, Optimus had explained to the others why Soundwave was with them since some of the mechs were constantly asking questions. The Prime answered the questions to the best of his ability and ended it with saying that Soundwave is under Blaster's care and is going to be under constant surveillance.

Optimus had finished talking about the Soundwave problem a few minutes ago and was now patiently waiting for Knockout.

Arcee sent Knockout another message.

Optimus looked at her, "Is Knockout going to be joining us?"

"I've been sending messages to him in the passed half hour and he hasn't replied to any of them, it doesn't look like he's going to..."

The meeting doors swung open then and everyone looked over at them, seeing the red medic standing there.

He grinned, "Sorry about the wait, the mech of the hour always has to be fashionably late."

* * *

**Added some WheeljackxArcee in there a bit, there would most likely be more.**

**Woo! Now I'm going to bed...**

**... I just noticed that I'm practically posting a chapter a day. Well, I did post the first four chapters in one day but you catch my drift. I wonder how long that's going to last. o3o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now it's starting to train on Knockout more.**

**I'm on a roll.~**

* * *

Knockout felt better than ever as he stood there on the threshold of the meeting doors. That recharge had done wonders to his mood and his head was much clearer than before. One of the things that irked him though was being interrupted from his recharge by a message that was sent by the two-wheeler.

He knew that he wanted her to wake him if there was a meeting but he was having the best recharge that he had ever had in the passed week. So of course, after being rudely waken up, he had taken his sweet time to wash up in his washracks.

It wouldn't have taken long for anyone else to wash but because it was Knockout, the narcissistic mech had to wash himself twice and then a third time for good measure. Taking more time after to buff himself, which would have been quicker and easier if he had help.

Knockout didn't dwell on that thought for very long because he began to look at himself in his full body mirror after the buffing. As always, he found himself looking quite stunning in the light and he couldn't help but turn to get a look at himself at each angle.

That didn't last though.

He paused when he had turned to the side, his gaze falling on the reflection of his bloated stomach. It was large enough to be noticeable, but not enough to be worried about. He sighed and placed a hand on his stomach, looking away from the mirror.

"You're technically not even online yet and your causing me stress, especially to my appearance," he grumbled to himself.

Arcee had sent him another message. She had sent a few others while he was getting himself ready but he had been ignoring them. Now, it was getting annoying.

He threw his arms up in the air, leaving the washracks, "Fine, I'm going!" he yelled, leaving his quarters after. He began walking down the empty hall towards the stairs, mumbling to himself, "Primus, she's acting like she has never waited for someone to get ready."

He took his time showing up to the meeting, for once not speeding in his vehicle mode to get there. He wanted to savor his transformation a little longer because soon enough he wouldn't be able to transform.

Now here he was, standing in the doorway of the meeting, grinning. He could only hope that he didn't scratch his paint on the way there. His appearance has already suffered enough from being sparked.

"Knockout," Optimus greeted.

Said mech nodded his head, "Prime," he acknowledged and began walking around towards one of the empty chairs.

"Someone sure took their time," Smokescreen commented from down the table.

"A mech knows when to look his best," Knockout winked at him, making the rookie frown.

He stopped at an empty chair and his eyes momentarily widened at who was sitting in the chair next to it, "Soundwave!? When did you get here?"

Soundwave turned his head to look up at him for a second then looked back down. Blaster leaned forward, looking up at the medic, "He was recently released from the Shadowzone, while you were recharging," he explained.

Knockout sat in the chair, keeping his gaze on Soundwave before looking up at Blaster, "How was his condition and how come no one bothered to wake me about this?"

Blaster frowned, "I had asked about waking you but Optimus said you getting your recharge is more important." Knockout frowned at that but Blaster continued, "Soundwave's condition on the other hand was, well, critical. He had gone into stasis lock from having so little energon in his systems."

"And me getting my recharge was more important than that!?" he exclaimed, causing a few mechs around to flinch from the outburst but he didn't notice.

"He's okay now Knockout, don't worry," Blaster reassured the suddenly fuming mech, "We gave him some energon just in time, low grade, of course. If you want, when the meeting his done, you can check him over to make sure he's fine."

"Forget that, I'm doing it now," Knockout spat, taking out a scanner from his subspace. He then began to grumble to himself about the incompetence of Autobots as he turned Soundwave's chair to face him, making the silent mech look up at him.

"Now that Knockout is here Optimus, can we get on with why we are here?" Wheeljack asked from the other end of the table where he sat with Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus.

Knockout waved a hand, not even looking at anyone while he scanned Soundwave from head to feet, "You can start this meeting whenever, I'm listening."

Arcee sighed, looking annoyed on the outside but on the inside she couldn't help but laugh at Knockout's sudden change in attitude. A sparked Cybertronian having mood swings is always entertaining.

Optimus laced his fingers together on the table in front of him, "As you all may know already, this meeting is about Knockout."

"Kind of figured that out already since he finally came to one of the meetings," Bulkhead said.

"Did the doctor do something wrong?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Arcee frowned. No one told them. No wonder they didn't come up and say something when she told Optimus.

Optimus looked over at the green wrecker and his second in command. He shook his head, "Knockout is sparked."

Knockout grinned at that. He didn't need to look but he could just imagine their expressions. He looked up at Soundwave though, who had put his feet firmly on the floor and had his hands in his lap while he kept his head lowered. Seeing Soundwave sitting like that made him think of a young mech just out of sparklinghood.

The scanner beeped and he looked down at it, checking his readings. His systems were adjusting to the low grade perfectly, no sign of internal damage. That was good.

While he did that, Bulkhead was looking between Knockout and Optimus, trying to grasp onto the news, "Since when?"

"Since earlier today," Jazz said, having his feet up on the table and his arms behind his head.

"The fact that Knockout is sparked still surprises me," Smokescreen said.

"How long has it been since there has been anyone sparked?" Bumblebee asked.

Everyone was silent.

After awhile, Jazz put his hands in the air, "Whoa, whoa, my mechs. Not all at once now," he joked.

Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen were the only ones who laughed at that.

"To answer your question Bumblebee, it was just before the war since the last known sparked Cybertronian. After the war started, however, all current sparked Cybertronians had been kidnapped by the Decepticons. No one knows what happened to them but rumors had spread that they were going to raise the sparklings as Decepticons," Optimus explained.

Arcee frowned, "Those were just rumors. Right Optimus?"

Optimus shook his head, "Knowing the Decepticons back then, they had tried everything to have more followers."

Knockout snorted, "You got that right."

When no one said anything after that, Knockout looked at them, "What? I wasn't always a Decepticon you know, I was an Autobot in the beginning." He turned back to Soundwave, checking the mobility in the slender mech's fingers, "They had tried everything to have more followers, even kidnapping medics because all the medics had stayed on the Autobots side. A lot of them didn't last long, getting offlined for not obeying orders. I was, of course, one of the ones that survived long enough to decide that I would do anything to stay online. Even if it meant following the Decepticons and taking on an assistant while I was at it," he sighed, shaking his head, "That's all in the past now. What mattered then doesn't matter now. The war is over."

"It's still a miracle though that after so many centuries of fighting, there is finally someone who is sparked," Blaster was looking over at the medic as he began to check Soundwave's knees. The silent mech wasn't fazed at all.

Knockout just shrugged.

"How far along are you by the way?" Smokescreen asked, "Does anybody know?"

There was silence as everyone shook their heads.

"Considering how far along he looks, I would guess about four months. Maybe four and a half," Arcee guessed.

Bulkhead frowned, "That can't be right."

Wheeljack turned to his fellow wrecker, "What do you mean Bulk?"

"That would be sometime after the war ended. It's only been about five months since then."

Jazz looked among the mechs, and femme, around the meeting table, having a hand to his chin, "Unless one of us had..." he trailed off, looking really serious for once.

There was a dreadful awkward silence then.

"It wasn't me!" Smokescreen panicked, arms raised up in defense.

Jazz burst out laughing, "I was only kidding. Oh Primus, you should have seen everyone's faces. Priceless."

"Seven months."

Everyone turned to Knockout, all confused.

He looked at all of them, a much more serious look on his face than Jazz's, "If you must know, I've been sparked for nearly seven months now."

"What!?" Everyone yelled at once, besides Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Soundwave, and Knockout.

"Then, that would mean that..." Wheeljack began but couldn't find himself to finish.

"You've been sparked while still being with the Decepticons," Smokescreen finished.

Knockout ignored them, inspecting the crack that was still on Soundwave's visor. He frowned, every time the visor got a crack, the screen projections stop working. He reached up and turned Soundwave's head away from everyone and unlatched the visor off. Only him and Megatron were aloud to see the silent mech's face, Knockout more so since he was the medic.

Soundwave sat, unfazed, while his visor was removed. Knockout placed it on the table and took out an adhesive, from his subspace, to fill in the crack.

Everyone was surprised that Knockout had just removed Soundwave's visor without the silent mech struggling. Either they thought it was a normal thing or Soundwave's mental state was much worse than they thought.

Arcee looked away, giving the slender mech his privacy. His face was his own business. Soon enough, she thought back to what Smokescreen said and looked over at Knockout. She frowned, "That can't be right. A Cybertronian's spark cycle is eleven months. How can you be close to seven months along when you look like you're only close to five?"

Knockout shrugged his shoulders, "It must be because of the frame type of its sire," he said without thinking.

That one big question that had been nagging Arcee earlier came back to her, "Knockout, who is the sire?"

Knockout froze and quickly looked up. He looked really unsure about telling them but since the secret of him being sparked in the first place was already out, it wouldn't matter if they knew who the sire was either. He sighed, "It's..."

"Wait!" Jazz yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

He smiled, "We should try and guess who the sire is."

Knockout sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling relieved that he didn't have to say who the sire is right away. He took this time to take a break and get out of his chair, going over to the energon dispenser that was against one of the walls.

Smokescreen crossed his arms, "I for one don't think it would be Dreadwing."

"Yea, too big," Wheeljack agreed.

"Megatron?" Bumblebee asked.

Everyone stopped to think but that didn't last long and there was a great big, "Nah."

Knockout almost snorted out his energon about that. He was going to enjoy this.

"Airachnid?" Ultra Magnus asked then. Or not.

There was the sound of something shattering and they looked over at Knockout at the refreshment table, broken pieces of energon cube falling from his energon covered hand. If everyone could see his face at that moment, they would see that he was pissed.

"I would never show anything that was remotely close to a positive feeling to that femme," he spat.

"Is it because she had offlined Breakdown?" Wheeljack asked. Knockout stayed silent for a second then nodded his head. He had found out about the incident after Dreadwing came back from the mission, without Breakdown and Airachnid. It tore him apart and he couldn't sleep for days.

Bulkhead perked up, "Is Breakdown the sire?" he asked. That got everyone's attention. The two mechs were always seen together in battle, it made sense.

Knockout shook his head, "No, he's not. He was my best friend, nothing more and if I ever get the chance I would find a way to offline that wretched femme myself."

There was a drastic need to change the topic so Blaster did that, "What about Shockwave?"

Knockout made his way back to his seat after cleaning his hand and getting two new cubes of energon. He shook his head, "I can't stand Mr. Personality," he said then sipped his energon cube, handing the other to Soundwave who took it without looking.

Jazz smiled, "What about Soundwave?"

Blaster quickly looked over at Knockout who winked at him, grinning into the cube, "You guessed right, Soundwave is totally the sire."

Blaster looked horrified, "What!?"

Knockout burst out laughing, "I'm only joking and besides, Soundwave is too young for my liking."

"It's Starscream, isn't it."

Knockout froze then, looking over at the Prime who he didn't suspect would participate in the other Autobot's game.

"Am I right?"

Knockout sighed, there was no point in hiding it. He placed the energon cube gently onto the table, resting his arms on the table as he kept his gaze trained on the cube, "Yes, the sire... is Starscream."

* * *

**Ooo, you weren't expecting that. Nah, of course you were, that's what this fanfiction is about. ;p**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is more of an explanation chapter so there will be lots of talking.  
**

**Hmm... this chapter is shorter. Interesting.**

* * *

The silence in the meeting room was nerve wracking and Knockout began fiddling with his energon cube in his hands. He didn't want to meet their gazes because it wouldn't help with the nervousness that started to creep up on him.

He glanced at Soundwave's visor that was next to his arm, checking if the adhesive had dried yet into the cracks. Nope. Well, there goes that attempt to distract himself.

Everyone soon heard a gagging noise and they turned to Wheeljack, who was making a weird face now, "Great, I just had the most disturbing picture pop in my head."

Smokescreen frowned, "Of what?"

Wheeljack almost choked, thinking about it again, "Doc Knock and Screamer..." he shivered, "... making-out."

"Aww, eww, thanks a lot Wheeljack," Blaster yelled at him.

"Now that's never going to leave my mind," Bumblebee complained, holding his head in his hands.

Everyone starting complaining, except Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Soundwave, who always keep their cool in situations like this. Except...

"I don't know about you guys but I think it's kinda hot," Jazz nonchalantly said with a grin, leaning back into his chair.

All the ones who were previously complaining just gave him a weird look.

"What is wrong with you?" Smokescreen asked.

"What?" Jazz looked at them all like he didn't do anything, "You have your opinions, I have mine."

Knockout ignored all the complaining that was going on in the meeting room. What was the chance of having a distraction like that? He took a deep breath, now having the time to calm his nerves.

"Knockout?"

He looked up at Arcee who was sitting across from him. She had been one of the ones who wasn't complaining.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked, "It may help relieve any weight off your shoulders. It's not good to have things build up for so long that cause you stress."

He looked down at his energon cube and began tracing a finger around the rim, "I... I guess you're right."

"How did your..." she paused. The thought of it was kind of weird but she was sort of a sap when it came to stuff like this. "... relationship with Starscream start?"

Knockout raised one of his hands and rested his chin in it, still running a finger around the edge of the energon cube. He frowned at the memory, keeping his gaze on the energon, "I don't like to admit it but I was really upset after hearing about Breakdown's death. At the time, Starscream had gone rogue and there was no one on the ship to go talk to, who would listen to me vent and comfort me. Breakdown was usually that mech but now that he was gone, I didn't have anyone to talk to."

He sighed, "I had held it in for a few days which caused me to not get any recharge. One day, I couldn't hold it in any longer and I just left the ship to try and cool off. I knew that it would be a matter of time before I blew up in someone's face so I just left before that happened.

He looked down at Soundwave's visor, seeing that the adhesive had dried. He picked it up and began inspecting it to see if it dried properly in the cracks. He continued in while he did this, "I just kept driving and driving on an empty road at night, trying to cool off that way but it wasn't helping. I needed someone to talk to, who would listen and not judge."

Knockout then smiled, "Then guess who decided to show himself."

Arcee knew who it was, "Starscream."

Knockout nodded his head, "He didn't show himself yet, just sent some coordinates that were stationed near me. He could see me yet I couldn't see him and I found out that he was up on a stone outcropping, gazing down at me. I quickly made my way up to him and the first thing I did was punch him in the face."

Arcee's eyes widen, "What for?"

"For leaving the Nemesis. He was the only mech on that blasted ship who I called a friend, besides Breakdown of course. Sure, his constant complaining is annoying but I just learned to ignore that," he then chuckled, turning to Soundwave to attach the visor back in place, "You should have seen his face when I punched him, he was so shocked and confused, he had no idea what to do then. I knew he was about to complain to me why I hit him but I didn't give him a chance and I ended up blowing up in his face."

Knockout turned back to her and finally took a sip from his energon, setting it back down onto the table after, "I ranted and ranted to him, all about Breakdown's death and soon about small little problems that didn't even matter. I just wanted to talk to someone who would actually listen to me. He listened alright and once in awhile he would say something but not in a judging matter. He would actually try and comfort me."

Knockout smiled, "Soon enough, after I had vented, I had ended up falling into recharge on him. Literally on him, against his shoulder that is. He didn't bother to move, he just stayed where he was and had let me recharge on his shoulder. His shoulder was actually quite comfortable.

"We kept seeing each other once in awhile soon after and I had always felt better after talking with him. I don't know exactly how but soon enough both of us just found ourselves falling for each other and we couldn't keep our hands off one another."

Knockout shook his head, chuckling lightly, "When Starscream came back to the Nemesis that day with all four Omega Keys, I was so happy but I couldn't get him alone anywhere. Megatron was keeping Starscream close to him, to keep an eye on him. But after the destruction of the first Autobot base, that night..." he paused then grinned widely, "... we acted like we just won the entire war."

Knockout frowned, "I got sparked that night and I didn't even know until last week."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner considering how many times you stand in front of the mirror."

Knockout tilted his head at her, "You had to point that out didn't you."

Arcee shrugged. She then leaned forward, "Why did you hide in your quarters all week? I know you said it was because you were sparked but is there another reason?"

Knockout fidgeted, looking down at his stomach. He sighed, "I... I guess I was slightly afraid how you guys would react when you find out. Also, finding out and knowing how far along I was already, it really shocked me."

"Does this mean your also spark-bonded with him?" she asked, "Considering your also sparked."

Knockout hesitated then nodded his head. He then lowered his head, keeping his face from being seen.

Arcee frowned. She could see his body begin to shake and watched as he raised a shaking hand to his spark chamber.

"You won't be able to find him, even with my help."

"Why's that?"

He shook his head, keeping his head down, "I-I don't know if he's still online," he choked.

"I thought that when you are spark-bonded with someone, you can feel everything that they feel and know where their exact location is."

Knockout nodded his head, "Th-that's true but..." he paused, just thinking about it was making his spark ache.

Arcee sighed, "He blocked the bond, didn't he?"

He finally looked back up at her, "He had blocked the bond before he went out to fight that final battle, just in case he never came back. Everyone knows that the chance of a spark-bonded pair surviving when one offlines is very slim, unless one of them blocks the bond. He did it so I wouldn't offline when he does."

"Can't you just unblock it?"

"I-I can't," Knockout's voice cracked. He looked down and shook his head, "I've tried but only the one who blocked it in the first place can unblock it."

Arcee watched him put his hands to his eyes when a few tears began to fall. One terrible thing about mood things, you can get emotional really fast and easily.

"Because he blocked it, I-I don't know if he's online o-or if he's offline. I-I don't know and its tearing me a-apart not knowing," Knockout cried.

Arcee couldn't stand seeing someone like this and she stood up, looking to Optimus, "I think it's best if we take a break," she said then walked around over to Knockout to try and comfort him.

During the talk between Knockout and Arcee, everyone else had stopped their complaining and listened in on the conversation. It wasn't eavesdropping since they were in a meeting room and the topic was about Knockout being sparked. Also their curiosity had gotten the better of them.

Optimus turned to everyone, "The meeting will be held off until tomorrow, you may be dismissed," he said then stood up and leaving, knowing that it would take longer than an hour for Knockout to calm down.

Everyone hesitated for a bit before getting out of their chairs, being slightly shocked from Knockout suddenly breaking down like that. As a few went by, they couldn't help but pat the red medic on the shoulder before leaving, the way a mech would show comfort for another mech without making it awkward.

Arcee smiled over the fact that her fellow Autobots were actually comforting the ex-Con, even Smokescreen patted his shoulder without a second thought before leaving. It was a miracle, then again, someone being sparked is always a miracle.

Blaster was the last one to get out of his chair, he went around Soundwave's chair and placed his hand on the medic's shoulder, "Thank-you for checking Soundwave's condition and do take care Doc."

Knockout didn't look up but he nodded his head, "Y-your welcome," he choked.

"You too Arcee," Blaster nodded to the two-wheeler then began walking towards the doors.

Blaster stopped then turned around, "You coming Soundwave?"

Soundwave was still sitting in his chair and looking down at Knockout. He raised a hand and placed it on the red mech's shoulder, rather hesitantly.

Knockout was rather confused and raised his head a bit, glancing up at the silent mech.

On his visor, a smiley face popped up, "_Thank-you_," he said in Blaster's recorded voice.

Knockout nodded his head, looking back down, "It's no problem Soundwave."

"I really mean it," Soundwave then said and got up without another word, walking by a shocked Blaster. The ever so silent mech just talked, in his real voice.

Even though Arcee had heard it before, it still shocked her.

"H-hey, Soundwave, wait up," Blaster called, running to catch up to his young brother. He was really shocked since he hadn't heard his brother's voice in so long.

The meeting room was now quiet and vacant with only Arcee and Knockout in it.

Arcee was kneeling in front of the medic and she looked at him. He was rubbing his upper arms with his hands, trying to calm himself, keeping his gaze from her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Knockout sighed heavily, "Yea, I'll be fine."

"Would you like to go for a walk? The fresh air will do you some good."

He shook his head, "Not now, I just want to spend some time in my medical bay. Maybe organize my tools then reorganize them, keep my mind on something else."

Arcee nodded her head, "That's a good plan. Want me to walk you there?"

Knockout shrugged, "If you want."

She stood up, "Let's go then. Need help up?"

"No, I'm good," he said then stood up and began walking out of the meeting room with Arcee by his side.

"When we get to your medical bay, I can help buff you. Would you like that?" she asked, glancing up at him.

Knockout sighed, smiling lightly, "Yes, I would like that and Arcee."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, again and you were right, talking about it did help with lifting some weight off my shoulders."

Arcee smiled, "See, I told you and you're very welcome Knockout. I'm here as a friend to help you out if you need anything."

* * *

**I bet you can tell that Jazz is the comic relief in this fanfic. Oh Jazz you silly mech.**

**Sorry for any OCCness again. Knockout is going to have the most problem with that because of those mood swings. :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**To all the lovely people who have been reading this fanfic of mine, I made this a very special chapter 10.**

**To the ones who have commented I really, really appreciate them all, it makes me so happy that so many people really enjoy this fanfic.**

**Enjoy this lovely Chapter 10, yes its a little shorter but I'll try to make it up to you on the next one. I might actually take the time to post an extra chapter or two today if I'm not busy.**

* * *

_"Did Megatron get angry with you again?" a voice said from behind._

_Knockout looked over his shoulder, watching the grey Seeker walk over to him. He shook his head and looked back at the horizon, "I just needed some air and did you know that you've been replaced?"_

_Starscream frowned, "Yea, I had a run in with him in the place the humans call the Antarctic. Dreadful place that was," he scoffed._

_"I liked you better."_

_Starscream stepped forward and sat down beside him, "What was that?" he sneered. _

_Knockout rolled his eyes, "As the second in command I mean. You're easier to talk to than him."_

_The former SIC of the Decepticons sat straighter, "I'll take that as a compliment."_

_"Good because that's what it was."_

_Starscream frowned and looked down at him. His eyes narrowed and he touched the red medic's forehead with the back of his hand, "Are you feeling alright?"_

_Knockout looked at him confused, trying to ignore the fact that Starscream was really close to his face. He couldn't deny the fact that the Seeker was rather handsome. He grinned, "I'm fine, why do you say that?"_

_Starscream looked him up and down, which caused Knockout to freeze. Was he checking him out?_

_"You never give someone, besides yourself, a compliment. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" the Seeker asked._

_Knockout pushed his arm away, having enough of him being so close since it was causing his spark to beat rapidly. He frowned, "Yes, I'm fine."_

_Starscream grinned at his reaction, "Oh?" he then poked his side, which caused him to squirm, "Are you sure?" he poked him again._

_"Yes, I'm fine. Would you stop poking me?" Knockout tried to push the hands away but he kept dodging him, poking him again._

_"I know there's something wrong with you," Starscream poked the medic in the stomach which caused a small laugh to escape._

_Both of them froze and Knockout glanced at Starscream. A large grin formed on the Seekers lips and Knockout's eyes widened. He shook his head, frowning, "Don't you dare."_

_Starscream inched his fingers closer, "Oh my, I think the good doctor is ticklish," he poked him again and again and again in the stomach._

_A smile broke out on Knockout's face, "Stop that," he laughed, trying to push the hands away, scooting away from him at the same time._

_"On no you don't, get back here," Starscream laughed, reaching out as he scooted closer to the medic._

_"No, stay away, stay a... " Knockout's eyes widen once he found himself falling backwards. He was starting to fall over the edge of the ledge they were sitting on. He reached out to try and grab something to stop himself but what he grabbed was Starscream's arm._

_That didn't go so well because he ended up pulling Starscream along with him. Down and down the side of the ledge they went, hitting rocks and shrubs on the way. It wasn't a long fall but it felt like it._

_Knockout landed on his back, wincing from the sudden pain. It didn't last long and faded away which Knockout was relieved about. Now the thing that he dreaded the most was the condition of his paint job. He grimaced, the thought of it made him cringe._

_He tried to sit up but stopped, realizing that something was on him... and it moved. For a second he thought it was some sort of earth creature but sighed a mental relief when he noticed that it was just Starscream._

_The Seeker lifted his head up, groaning slightly, "Ow, are you oka..." he froze when he came face to face with Knockout._

_He was close, closer than before and all Knockout did was stare up at him as Starscream began to lower his head to his. His eyes closed once his lips made contact with the red medic's._

_Knockout stared for a second, not believing what was happening. His eye lids lowered, not completely closing as he began to enjoy the soft kiss._

_Starscream pulled away slowly and Knockout couldn't help but think that he didn't want it to end. The grey Seeker frowned, looking away, "I... I..."_

_Knockout frowned, he definitely wasn't finished. He slapped the Seeker across the face._

_Starscream looked shocked, "Wha... what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek._

_"That," he spat, "was for tickling me and causing me to fall over the ledge, most likely ruining my paint job. This..." he rolled the Seeker over onto his back, making him on top this time, straddling his waist. He put his hands on each side of Starscream's head and pressed his lips hard into his._

_Starscream's eyes were widened from the shock but momentarily closed as Knockout began to kiss him passionately._

_It didn't last long and Knockout pulled away a bit with his forehead against his, panting, "... was for everything else."_

_Starscream opened and closed his mouth, too stunned to find the right words to say. He cleared his throat, "I-I'm sorry... about your paint job."_

_Knockout blinked a couple times then chuckled which soon turned into a full out laugh. He let go of Starscream's head and sat up straighter, arms wrapping around his stomach as he laughed._

_"What? What I say?" Starscream asked, sitting up with Knockout straddling his lap._

_Knockout looked at him, "That's all you've got to say?" he laughed, "After all that just happened?"_

_Starscream shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, what do you want me to say?"_

_"I was expecting a snarky come back or something meaningful."_

_Starscream sneered, lifting a hand and cupping Knockout's chin, "You want meaningful?" he whispered seductively which sent a shiver down the red medic's back._

_The grey Seeker brushed his lips against Knockout's before planting kisses along his jawline and down his neck, where he began to lick at his neck cables. Knockout closed his eyes and leaned into him, sighing deeply while he let the Seeker's hands venture down his sides. He found his own hands sliding up, resting on his shoulders._

_"KNOCKOUT!"_

_Said mech flinched from the yell that came from his comm. system and he groaned, patting Starscream's chest, "S-Starscream, stop."_

_He did just that and pulled back a bit, looking disappointed._

_Knockout smiled at that look and rolled his eyes, placing a finger to the side of his head where his comm. link was, "Yes, Lord Megatron?"_

_Starscream growled, "Stupid fragger, trying to ruin my fun," he said then went back to what he was doing._

_"Why aren't you on the ship?" Megatron asked, sounding really irritated._

_"Starscream, stop it," Knockout hissed to the Seeker as he continued to lick at his neck cables. He put his attention back on the comm. link, "Sorry my liege, I had went out..." Knockout closed his mouth then, trying to hold back a moan when Starscream began to suck at the neck cables. He took a deep breath, "... for some air. I-I'll be on my way back now, m-my liege."_

_"And make it quick," Megatron spat and ended the transmission. _

_Once it ended, Knockout let out the moan he was holding back as Starscream teased along the medic's hips. _

_Starscream sneered at that and trailed kisses back up his neck. He brought his mouth to the red mech's to leave a few more kisses before pulling away. He sighed, "I guess you better get going."_

_Knockout nodded his head and stood up off of him, turning around to leave. He stopped and turned to look at Starscream, who was getting to his feet. He sighed and walked back up to him, sliding a hand in behind his neck to pull him down, pressing his lips against his._

_He pulled away and smiled up at Starscream, "Until next time," he said, receiving a smile from the Seeker before turning around and walking away from him to head back to the Nemesis._

* * *

Knockout's eyes fluttered open, sighing deeply and smiling at the memory that appeared in his dreams. It was the first time they actually showed that they loved each other without actually saying it.

He couldn't help but laugh lightly as he sat up in his berth. He remembered that when he got back to the Nemesis, he was in such a trance thinking about what he and Starscream had done that he didn't even fuss over the scratches he had until hours later.

He rubbed his slightly swollen stomach while he looked down at it. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

As a reply, he felt a slight kick come from his stomach and Knockout's eyes widened momentarily. He felt another kick and smiled, "I guess your spark has finally settled in nicely, took it long enough."

His stomach then growled and he chuckled lightly when he felt another kick, "Voicing your opinion already, I see. Don't worry, I'm hungry too," he said then got off his berth with slight trouble. He made his way out of his quarters and down the hall. Down the stairs and out the front door of the Hotel.

He went to transform but only a few things shifted before going back. Knockout frowned and tried again, coming back with the same results. He checked his internal systems on his HUD, finding that his T-Cog was still intact.

He then snapped his fingers and looked down at his stomach, "Seven months in and you're already at that stage," he shook his head and began walking to the small base nearby, "You're going to cause me so much stress, I just know it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Woops, kind of posting this late. It's longer than the previous chapter. **

**The reason was because I ended up watching a movie and before that I was working on my costume for Halloween, which by the way, is a Transformer costume. G1 Soundwave FTW! The legs and arms are done and all I need to do is attach shoulders to the chest, the pelvis and also the head and shoulder gun. It's going to be so epic.**

**Enjoy this late post, well, late for me since its like getting onto 11:40 pm when I post this chapter and I'm tired.  
**

* * *

The sound of footsteps was the only thing that Knockout could hear as he made his way to his med. bay with a cube of energon. He winced, his feet were killing him. He wasn't used to walking such a long distance from his quarters so it made sense that his feet would hurt a bit but it shouldn't hurt this bad. He knows that he shouldn't be up on his feet for this long when being sparked.

"How else am I going to get to my med. bay, drive? Oh yea, that's right, I can't," he mumbled to himself.

He took a sip from his energon as he placed his hand on the scanner beside a door and it slid open. He entered his med. bay and stopped, raising an eyebrow at the mech that had his back turned to him. He frowned, trying to remember what his name was. Oh yea. Knockout sighed, "What do you want Jazz?"

Jazz jumped and turned around, having a hand to his chest, "Fraggit Doc, you almost gave me a spark attack."

Knockout shrugged, "At least you would of had it in the med. bay," he said then proceeded to walk to his desk where he plopped into his chair, sighing in relief to be able to get off his feet. He took another sip from his energon before placing it on his desk, he then glanced up at Jazz, "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, uh, right, um, apparently I was sent here to help you out in the med. bay if you needed it," he explained.

"Does it look like I'm handicapped," Knockout spat, taking a moment to rub at his own feet to help with the soreness.

"No, of course not, but you are sparked and you won't be able to do certain things while you're carrying."

Knockout looked down at his foot as he rubbed it, "You got a point."

Jazz frowned, "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yea, why do you ask."

He pointed at the red medic's foot, "You've been rubbing your pede for awhile now. Is it sore?"

Knockout leaned back in his chair, forgetting about removing the pain from his foot, "Well, yea, I did just walk here."

Jazz's eyes widen, "Why did you go and do that for? You're suppose to be relaxing and getting rest, not walking long distances. Why didn't you transform instead?"

Knockout looked away, grabbing the cube of energon to down the rest of it, "I can't transform. I'm at that stage now where I won't be able to."

"Oh, that explains it," Jazz paused and watched Knockout unconsciously rub his foot with his other foot. He sighed, walking towards him, "Here, let me at least ease the pain for you."

Knockout looked at him confused, watching him kneel down in front of his feet and reached for them, "Wha-what are you...?" he stopped and tensed up once Jazz had one of his feet and began massaging it.

He gaped, finding that the massaging actually felt really nice on his sore feet. He was silent for a bit before finally asking, "Why are you doing this?"

Jazz shrugged, looking up at him but not stopping with the massaging, "You're sparked and you deserve to have some treatment around here and believe me, you're probably going to be getting a lot of attention for now on from everyone else."

Knockout sighed, "I guess being sparked has some of its privileges."

Jazz frowned, "You seem a little moody. What happened, rough sleep?"

Knockout shook his head, "My sleep was actually peaceful for once, hasn't been like that for awhile. In the morning, on the other hand, has been stressful. Not only has the sparkling started kicking and hasn't stopped yet, I also had to walk here because I can't transform," he groaned and leaned back in his chair, "This morning has been terrible."

After a brief silence, Knockout glanced down at Jazz when he suddenly stopped massaging his one foot. He frowned when he saw his surprised face, "What?"

"Did... did you just say that the sparkling has started kicking?" he asked.

Knockout nodded his head, "Yea, wh..." he paused then he gave Jazz a look that basically said 'you got to be kidding me', "You want to feel it, don't you."

Jazz smiled, trying to look innocent but failing, "May I?"

Knockout sighed dramatically, "Fine but you better not scratch my finish."

"No promises," Jazz grinned as he reached out a hand to rest on the red mech's stomach. He stayed like that for awhile, waiting but his smile started to falter when he didn't feel anything. He was just about to remove his hand but stopped when he felt the kick, followed by a few others.

Jazz chuckled, "It seems like the little guy is ready to burst out any second and start break dancing."

"It feels like he's already break dancing," Knockout winced after feeling another kick.

Jazz removed his hand then went back to massaging Knockout's sore feet, "You know, it really is a miracle that you got sparked."

"Not really, anyone could have already tried earlier in the war without us knowing."

"That's the thing, many mech and femme have already tried to get sparked but failed," Jazz said as he looked up.

When Knockout didn't say anything but give him a confused look, he looked back down and continued, "Many years before the war ended, I had spent some time on a planet that had some Cybertronians that were hiding from the war. A bunch of them had planned to try and repopulate so they tried many ways to get sparked but all of them failed. It seemed like Primus was giving up on them or it was some sort of punishment because of the war."

Jazz shook his head then looked up at Knockout, smiling, "But now, after so long, someone had succeeded. It truly is a blessing."

Knockout put a hand on his stomach and frowned, glancing away from him, "I had considered the possibilities that the war had something to do with the lack of mechs and femmes not being able to spark. Not until they truly believe that the war is over is when they will be able to get sparked. Just look what happened, both Starscream and I thought that the war was over when we blew up the Autobot's first base. We ended up fragging each other that night until we couldn't move. Spark-bonding that night didn't help either because that really drains you," he then gestured to himself, "Now look at me, I got sparked."

Jazz shrugged, "I guess that could've been the reason," he then smiled, "Do you know if the sparkling is a mech or femme?"

Knockout shook his head, "No I don't and I would rather not find out. Another surprise wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Speaking of surprises, what would you do to Starscream if you ever see him again?"

That question caught him off guard. He opened his mouth then closed it, realizing he had nothing to say to that. He sighed, "I honestly don't know, I haven't seen him since he went off to fight in that final battle."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends."

Jazz grinned, "Can you punch him for me. If that's too harsh then you can slap him instead, but make sure its real good and hard."

Knockout frowned, "What for?"

Jazz frowned, "He shouldn't have left you alone like this, waiting to know if he's still online. You need him now more than anything, especially when the sparkling is ready to be delivered. He should be there with you when you deliver, it isn't good for a carrier to not have the sire of their sparkling with them. So, if you or any of us finds him, give him a good punch to the face for me. Slap works too."

Knockout smiled, "Will do and thanks for cheering me up."

Jazz grinned and kept massaging the medic's feet, "Hey, that's my job, well, not really but close enough I guess."

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice sounded from the med. bay doors.

Knockout had his back facing the door but he didn't have to turn to know who it was. He lifted an arm, waving at the femme, "Morning to you too Arcee."

Arcee walked over to stand beside Jazz. She smiled, "Already cheating I see," she teased.

Knockout frowned, "That's not whats going on. He's the one who offered to massage my feet."

Arcee looked down at the white and black mech, "Oh, so then Jazz is trying to pull the moves on you."

Jazz looked at her, "Who wouldn't?" answering as if it was obvious.

Knockout nodded at Jazz, "Thank-you."

Jazz nodded back, "You're very welcome."

Arcee shook her head, "I swear, you guys are perfect for each other."

"Everyone knows that I'm perfect for anyone," Knockout then grinned, "What about you? What's the deal with you and the explosive prone wrecker?"

Arcee frowned, feeling her face grow a little warm, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Oh, you know," Jazz cooed, "When are you going to pull the moves on him. Don't try and deny it, I know when a femme likes a mech. I can tell you one thing though."

"Wh-what?" Arcee dared to ask.

Jazz looked at Knockout, who nodded. They both looked back at her, "He likes you too," they both said.

Arcee put a hand to the side of her face, looking away, "You think so?"

"We know so," they both said again.

Arcee frowned and looked at them, seeing their grinning faces, "Would you two stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" they said again.

"That! Stop saying the same things at once, its creepy."

"Psh," they both did at once, doing the hand wave at her too. They both then laughed.

Arcee put a hand against her forehead, shaking her head, "Mechs," she mumbled.

"Seriously though Arcee," Knockout said by himself this time, "Wheeljack likes you just as much as you like him."

Jazz nodded his head, "You should ask him out or something. The war is over, you can do this kind of stuff now."

Arcee contemplated it, "I don't know, maybe after the rest of that meeting today, which by the way starts in an hour."

Jazz and Knockout groaned.

"Don't give me that," Arcee scolded.

"But I was having fun," Jazz whined.

Arcee raised an eyebrow, "Massaging Knockout's feet?"

Jazz looked down at the medic's feet, shrugging, "At least it beats repairing a building."

"Why are you massaging his feet anyway?"

Knockout rested an elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, "I walked here because I couldn't transform since I'm at that stage where I can't."

"Since his feet were really sore from the walk, I offered to massage them," Jazz explained.

Knockout glared at him, "You didn't even offer, you just grabbed my feet and began massaging them without my consent."

Jazz just shrugged, "Oh well, too late."

"Why are you here anyway Jazz?" Arcee asked.

Jazz continued massaging the red mech's feet, "Optimus sent me to help the Doc out since he won't be able to do certain things while being sparked."

"By the way," Knockout said to the two-wheeler, "I would really need to get my quarters moved closer to my med. bay so my feet don't hurt as much and also when the sparkling is ready to be delivered, I'll already be close by to the med. bay."

Arcee nodded, "It's best to ask Optimus that at the meeting which is probably going to be about just that."

"Considering the Doc might need help along the way, should we be heading to the meeting now?" Jazz asked.

"That's a really good idea," Knockout agreed, looking rather happy.

"I'm not carrying you if you complain being sore," Arcee plain out said, "You're too big for me to carry anyway."

Knockout frowned, "Aww."

Jazz raised a hand, "I don't mind doing that. It shouldn't be a problem for me considering we're about the same size."

Knockout shrugged, "Fine by me."

Arcee turned, "Let's go then."


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here's the next chapter that you guys were probably hoping that would come out yesterday. I had taken yesterday as a day off because I wasn't feeling all that well and I also had no motivation. After a good nights sleep, my motivation came back. :D**

**Enjoy another chapter that has mostly talking. This chapter isn't at all exciting (That's my opinion though) but things should get better in future chapters.**

* * *

"Almost there guys," Arcee said while she walked ahead of the two mechs, not even bothering to hide the smile on her face.

"That's... great," Jazz managed to say, his systems growing more overheated as the time goes by from the extra narcissistic weight that he was literally piggy-backing.

Knockout frowned, clearly knowing how much strain Jazz was in from carrying him, "Are you sure you're fine with carrying me?"

"I told you... I'm fine... I need the exercise... anyway," he huffed, his legs buckling slightly from each step.

Knockout just sighed. They've been having the same conversation ever since Jazz offered to carry him the rest of the way to the meeting room from the lift. Even if Knockout actually enjoyed the thought of being pampered, being carried or any other form of mech-handling wasn't what he had in mind. Unless it was Starscream but he wasn't there now was he.

"This is getting ridiculous," the red mech muttered.

"We're here," Arcee called over her shoulder, putting her hand on the scanner to open the door.

"Finally," Knockout yelled out of relief. When the white and black mech didn't let him go but kept walking, he frowned, "Hey, uh, you can put me down now you know."

Jazz shook his head, walking towards the door that Arcee was holding open for him, "Not until... you're at your... seat," he explained then stepped into the room.

"No, wait!" Knockout panicked but it was too late. All pairs of eyes that were in the meeting room at the moment were on him. He tried to hide himself but he was failing miserably. This was such a blow to his ego.

"Doc Knock!?" Wheeljack exclaimed, clearly not believing what he was seeing, "Is that you?"

Knockout glared, "Of course its me," he spat, "Who else in this room is as devilishly handsome as I."

Jazz carried him all the way to his seat and lowered him onto it, collapsing to the floor right after. He lifted an arm, "I-I'll just... chill down here... if you don't mind," he wheezed, trying to cool down his overheated systems.

Knockout just gave him a weird look before looking back at everyone, "So..." Well this was awkward.

"Why was he carrying you?" Bulkhead was the first to ask what was on everyone's mind at that moment.

"My feet were sore," the red medic answered.

"Oh boohoo, the medic's feet were a little sore so he demanded to be carried," Smokescreen mocked, "Why did you walk in the first place? Did you bust a tire?" he laughed.

Knockout knew that Smokescreen was still not going to get used to him being on the Autobot's side now. What about Soundwave? Maybe the fact that the rookie had taken the seat that was the farthest from the silent mech explains it all.

He sneered, "For your information, I walked because I'm at that stage now where I can't transform. Trust me, I've tried and I didn't demand to be carried, Jazz offered. Why? Were you jealous? I can always let you carry me after the meeting if that's what you want," he couldn't help but wink at Smokescreen after, savoring the look that appeared on the rookie's face.

Some snickering came from Blaster and Smokescreen shot him a glare, "What are you laughing at?"

Blaster waved him off, "Oh, nothing," his grin grew as he watched Wheeljack and Bulkhead make faces in Smokescreen's direction.

Smokescreen looked at them but they stopped once he did. Bulkhead frowned, "What?"

"Why are you looking at us for, we didn't do anything," Wheeljack had his hands up in defense.

The rookie's eyes narrowed, "I know you're up to something."

Smokescreen felt something on his shoulder and he was confused for a second before turning his head. He screamed then covered his mouth with his hands quickly as he watched a picture of Megatron's face fall to the floor.

Everyone burst out laughing and Smokescreen watched as the clawed tendril that was holding the picture retract back into Soundwave, who proceeded to bro-fist with the laughing Blaster.

Knockout snickered, "Who knew Soundwave had a sense of humor."

Soundwave's visor lit up, "_Silent but deadly_," Arcee's recorded voice played out. That caused a whole new wave of laughter to erupt from everyone. Even Smokescreen couldn't help but snicker.

Arcee, on the other hand, had her mouth open in shock, "You heard that!?"

Soundwave nodded his head, "_The eyes and ears of the Decepticons_," he proceeded to play back Knockout's voice.

The red medic frowned, "So you did hear that conversation. I guess its true that you can hear everything. Quite impressive," his frown then deepened and his eyes widened, "Wait, that means..."

"What is it?" Blaster asked.

Knockout put a hand over his face as a light blush appeared, averting his eyes from everyone, "Don't tell me you heard everything that went on between Starscream and I," he paused then glanced back at the silent mech between his fingers, "When we were alone."

Silence hang in the air as everyone looked to Soundwave, who just stared back at the red medic. He looked away from him and a picture of a smiley face appeared on his screen.

Wheeljack burst out laughing then, "Oh Primus, Soundwave heard you guys fragging."

Knockout growled, keeping his gaze from everyone as they laughed, the blush deepening in colour.

Arcee looked over at Knockout, laughing as well, "Oh come on Knockout, it is pretty funny."

Knockout just grumbled and the meeting doors swung open, revealing the Autobot leader as he walked into the rather lively meeting room. He sat down at his seat and frowned, "What is so funny?"

Smokescreen waved a hand, clutching his stomach with the other as he tried to calm down from laughing, "N-nothing Prime."

"Oh man, I think I just bust my side, " Bulkhead laughed.

Optimus looked around at his laughing team, "Has anyone seen Jazz?"

"I'm here OP," Jazz's hand raised from over at his seat and he proceeded to crawl out and sit on his chair, laughing as well.

Knockout frowned, looking from the floor beside him to where Jazz was now, "Did you crawl all the way there? From here? I didn't even see you move?"

Jazz nodded and grinned, leaning back in his chair, "That's the beauty of Special Ops, my mech."

"Where's Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus by the way Optimus?" Arcee asked.

Optimus look at the femme, "I have sent them both out to collect a few more materials to build with. They won't be back until later so they're not going to be here for this part of the meeting. In a week I would like to set out a team to take the Nemesis and collect more," he explained.

There were a few groans around the table. It was understandable why they would hate going, they would be gone for more than a week just to fill up the lower hangar bay of the Nemesis. The longest time they were out for was a month and that was the first trip they did.

"I would need three volunteers since both Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus have already volunteered to go. Jazz, you're an exception since I've already put you on duty to help Knockout in the med. bay."

Jazz relaxed in his seat, mentally sighing to himself as he put his feet up on the table.

Blaster raised a hand, "I'll go Prime since I haven't yet," he volunteered then turned to Knockout, "Do you think you can look after Soundwave for me?"

Knockout shrugged, "I'll do what I can."

"I'll go too Optimus," Arcee said while raising a hand, "I haven't gone since the first round."

"I guess I can go too Optimus. You'll be needing as many heavy-lifters as you can," Bulkhead explained.

Smokescreen shot his hand up, "No wait, I'll go instead," he said, being rather enthused.

"When have you ever been excited to go on these trips?" Arcee asked, looking at him questioningly.

Wheeljack smirked, "He just wants to get away from Doc Knock and Sounders over there," he said while pointing a thumb towards said mechs.

Knockout put a hand to his chest, "Aww, but I'm going to miss you terribly, Smokey," he clearly faked being hurt.

Smokescreen reeled back in disgust, "Smokey!?"

The red mech just smirked and winked at him. Oh how he loved torturing the rookie. It was mostly just payback for getting him stuck in that wall.

"Sorry Smokescreen but Bulkhead's right. I would like you to stay here with the others."

Smokescreen looked at their leader, jaw hung open, "B-but... but why?"

"I know how much you don't like Knockout but I would like you to help out as well in the med. bay with Jazz and since Wheeljack is the only other available mech, you can help him set up all the tools for building when we get back."

Smokescreen slumped in his chair with his arms crossed, "This sucks."

"Umm, Optimus, did you just say 'we'?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus nodded his head, "Yes, I'm planning to go as well considering I haven't gone since the first round as well. The Nemesis is all ready to go so I would like us to head out tonight, after Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus return. While we're gone, Jazz, Wheeljack..." he looked at the rookie especially,"... and Smokescreen, I would like you three to help Knockout if he needs anything. Being sparked is an already exhausting job so I want you three to be on your best behavior and not disturb him when he needs his rest."

Knockout shook his head, "You don't need to tell them to do that, I'm perfectly fine doing things myself."

"But we'll be there still Doc, just in case something terrible happens and you need someone to help you," Jazz said.

"What if there is a sudden attack," Wheeljack through his arms up in the air for effect, "You'll need someone there to help protect you."

Knockout pointed at the silent mech, "I'll have Soundwave, he used to be a gladiator."

"Still," Jazz added, "You'll ever know."

The red medic frowned, crossing his arms. Then he remembered something, "There is one thing though that I'll need help with. Prime?"

The Prime looked at Knockout, "What is it?"

"Because of certain circumstances," he patted his swollen stomach then, "I would like to have my quarters moved closer to the med. bay. I already can't transform so walking is my only choice but even doing that will become too exhausting for me over time. When the time comes, I'll need to be near the med. bay when the sparkling is ready to be delivered. Do you think, while you are gone with the others, who ever is left can help station a temporary quarters somewhere closer to my med. bay? I would be greatly appreciated."

Optimus nodded, "That is not a problem. It shouldn't take long to do since its only temporary."

Knockout nodded back in thanks before Optimus continued on, "Is there anything else that you would need?"

He shook his head, "At the moment, I can't think of anything but when I do I can always get one of the others to fetch it for me."

"Now that has been taken cared of," Optimus said then turned to everyone else, "Before we set out I would like everyone to report to the med. bay for a check-up, " everyone groaned then.

Knockout growled, giving everyone a hard look, "Don't give me that, all of you haven't had a physical since the war ended and considering how much work you've been doing and how dirty Cybertron still is, you'll greatly be needing one."

Wheeljack and Jazz sighed, "Yes Doc."

Knockout pointed at the two who groaned, "I would like you two to help me out as assistants," they groaned louder as he turned to Smokescreen who was glaring back at him, "You can help out too if you like."

Smokescreen just shrugged, looking away.

When it came to business, Knockout doesn't slack. Well, he used to but that was because he was mostly operating on drones. There was those odd times where an officer, mostly Starscream, would come in and he would be serious then. Now, he had to always be serious since there was no more drones. It was all business now and Knockout liked it, it kept his mind busy and off of other things so he didn't get bored.

"Is that everything?" Blaster asked.

Optimus nodded, "Yes, it is so you may be dismissed now for the med. bay."

"Maybe when we get back from collecting material, we can hold a sparkling shower for Knockout, " she grinned.

The look of horror spread across Knockout's face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Two things happen: school and homework, that was why this chapter was late. So here is a longer chapter and it literally is the longest chapter I have done so far.  
**

* * *

The med. bay was bustling with the four mechs as Knockout ordered his three helpers around. Smokescreen was reluctant to help in the beginning but after Arcee had snapped at him, he began listening to the orders that he was given.

Jazz was more than happy to help out. He would take any job that didn't involve repairing a building at that moment. While those two were running around, doing the simple check-ups, Wheeljack was fetching the tools that Knockout needed. He didn't particularly liked that job but at least it was something.

As he walked off to get some more energon, medical grade to be exact, Knockout watched his steps at the corner of his eye. He frowned as he concentrated on Bulkhead's arm which had a dent in it. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Knockout could see that Wheeljack was limping. Only slightly though.

It must have been from that blasted wound he got when that building fell on him. He's going to have to check it out when everyone was gone.

He fixed the dent, checked over Bulkhead's stats then sent him on his way when there wasn't anything wrong with him. He followed the wrecker out of the check up room, looking at a data pad, "Anyone else?" he called.

Jazz walked by, carrying a few large tools, "That's it, Bulk was the last one."

"Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee?" he asked.

"They've already been checked by Jazz," Smokescreen explained as he pushed a small trolly with smaller tools after Jazz.

Wheeljack came back, "I've got the medical gra-and everyone is gone," he looked rather disappointed. He looked to the medic, "Hey Doc Knock, if there's no one left, why did you sent me out to get more medical grade?"

Knockout lifted a finger, "One, you three still need your check ups, " he received a groan from that, "and two, Wheeljack, your the first one I'm going to check because of your leg."

Wheeljack sighed and began walking towards the room that Knockout just left, "Fine."

He watched him go in and was about to follow but stopped when he noticed someone at the med. bay doors. He smiled, "Come on in Arcee," he waved a hand for her to enter.

She was hesitant before walking in, "Where's Wheeljack? Has he already gone off somewhere?"

Knockout shook his head, "Nope, he's in the room behind me. I'm going to be checking him over, especially that leg of his. I can give you a few minutes to speak with him but after that, no more. You still have that trip to do with the others."

Arcee nodded her head then walked into the room. Knockout watched her walk up to Wheeljack, who was sitting on the medical berth that was in there. He didn't want to eavesdrop so he just walked away to give them some privacy.

Since his job was practically done, he groaned and placed a hand on his back, walking over to his desk chair so he can finally sit down. Standing for long periods of time isn't a good thing when being sparked, it put too much strain on one's back and Knockout was feeling that strain now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the check up room, Arcee stood there before Wheeljack, feeling slightly unsure on what to say now that she was there. She already told Knockout that she would speak to Wheeljack after the meeting but now that she was there, she had no idea what to say to him.

She sighed deeply, trying to remove any nervousness that she was getting, "Wheeljack I..."

"Look, Arcee..." Wheeljack paused then, realizing that they practically talked at the same time. He motioned his hand for her to go on, "You first."

"N-no, you go," Arcee rather quickly said.

Wheeljack paused. He cleared his throat, feeling his face get rather warm, "I-I was wondering if you would like to, uh, have a cube of energon with me, s-sometime after you get back. If that's alright with you."

Arcee couldn't help but think that Wheeljack stumbling over his own words was kind of adorable. She frowned, the realization of what he had just said finally hitting her, "A-are you..." she paused. She shook her head, still not believing what she had heard, "Are you... asking me out?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, glancing away from her, "Yea, I-I guess I am." He looked up at her after hearing her laugh. He frowned, "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I was going to ask you pretty much the same thing," she smiled at him.

Wheeljack's eyes widened, "So? Is that a yes then?"

Arcee nodded her head, placing a hand over his that was on his knee, "I would love to go out with you sometime."

* * *

Back outside the check up room, Knockout was rubbing his lower back. He tilted his head in the direction where Soundwave was sitting from where he was sitting at his desk. Soundwave turned his head towards him, knowing that the red medic was looking at him. Knockout continued to rub his lower back, "I'm going to have to give you a check up as well you know."

Soundwave just nodded and faced forward again, deploying Lazerbeak who flew around in circles before landing on the top of the silent mech's head. He wasn't fazed by it at all.

Knockout smirked. He couldn't help but think that with Lazerbeak on his head, it made Soundwave look adorable and innocent. He then grimaced when he shifted in his seat. The pain in his back was intense but he didn't have time to worry about it now, he still had some work to do before he could fully relax.

He looked at the time and saw that quite a few minutes went by and Arcee hadn't come out from the check up room yet. He stood up, wincing from the pain before straightening out his back and walking over to the room.

Once he stepped in, he couldn't help but say, "Alright you lovebirds, there is a time and place for everything and now isn't the time."

Arcee removed her hand from Wheeljack's, a visible blush forming on both of their faces, "N-nothing happened," Wheeljack raised his hands in defense.

Knockout smirked, "There's nothing to hide from me, I know that you two have deep feelings for each other and it was just a matter of time before you two confess to each other about them," the red medic didn't need to hear their conversation to know that was exactly happened, their body language gave it away.

Arcee put her hands behind her back, glancing away from Wheeljack's gaze, "Apparently it was really obvious."

"Well, duh. Jazz, Bumblebee and even the rookie knew something was going on. The others, I'm not so sure about," he then gave Wheeljack a wink, "I had talked to Arcee about asking you out so you should thank me."

Wheeljack gave him a weird look, "Thank... you?"

It was good enough. He waved his hand around, "So.."

"So what?" Arcee asked, knowing that there was something more Knockout wanted to say.

Knockout couldn't resist, "Am I seeing the future carrier and sire who would raise the second sparkling since the war started?"

Wheeljack raised his hands, a deep blush appearing, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Doc Knock, let's not go there just yet."

"We're only just starting this relationship thing," Arcee quickly added.

"Hey, I just don't want my sparkling to be all by itself when growing up," he explained then stepped to the side, gesturing a hand towards the door, "Now, Arcee, I thinks its best if you headed on your way. Don't want to miss your ride."

Arcee nodded her head then looked to Wheeljack, smiling, "See you when I get back."

Wheeljack smiled back, "I'll be waiting."

The two-wheeler left then, rather hesitantly though. Knockout watched her leave the med. bay before turning to Wheeljack, "Now, lay down so I can properly check that leg of yours."

Wheeljack did just that, sighing contently and letting his mind drift into his own thoughts. It didn't last long, only a few minutes.

"You're a rather lucky mech, you know that," Knockout said from leaning over the wrecker's leg, using a few small tools to move plating out of the way to look for any damage.

Wheeljack frowned and lifted his head, looking over at the medic, "Why's that?"

Knockout paused in his work, sighed then continued on, "You have someone now who can care for you."

The wrecker leaned back on his elbows, "I'm not the only one, you have Screamer."

Knockout stopped and shook his head, his hands tightening around the tools, "It's not the same."

"What do you mean?" the wrecker asked with a frown.

Knockout sighed, trying to calm himself as a wave of grief hit him, "What I mean is just that. You have someone now that not only can take care of you but cares for you too. I was being taken cared for before by someone who cared for me as well but now... I-I don't have anyone," his voice had began to crack at the end.

Wheeljack placed a hand on the medic's shoulder, "That's not true, you've got me, Arcee, Jazz, Optimus, Blaster. Primus even Smokescreen, even if, to you, he's just there for entertainment purposes."

Knockout snorted at that. It was true that he tortured Smokescreen the way he did just to get a good laugh out of it. He then sighed, "It's still not the same though."

"I know its not but everyone here can take care of you and some of us do care for you, even if we don't really show it. So don't beat yourself over it Doc. I believe that someday you'll be reunited with Screamer and you'll be happy with him again but I know that a great number of us won't like the idea of seeing him again. In all truth though, it'll be good to see you happy for once. Truly happy," the wrecker assured.

Knockout smiled lightly, looking back down at Wheeljack's leg and continued to work on it, "Thanks. I hate to admit it but you have the weirdest way of cheering someone up."

Wheeljack grinned, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Knockout shook his head, "The only compliments I give are to myself, " he mumbled.

Wheeljack heard him and laughed but was cut short when he was hit on the top of the head with something. He rubbed his head, "Ow," he complained then stopped when he saw Knockout holding a wrench and having a disapproving look on his face.

The wrecker snickered which prompted the red mech to grin until both burst out laughing.

"Oh, Primus, for a second I thought Ratchet the Hatchet was back," Wheeljack laughed.

The nickname for the old medic made Knockout laugh harder. For some reason he found the name to suit him very well.

After he managed to calm down enough, he went back to working on Wheeljack's leg. He didn't feel as depressed as before but he was now annoyed by the pain that was still in his back. He searched through all the wiring and plating to see that nothing was wrong. He frowned, noticing that a wire was rubbing a little too close to some sensitive plating.

That wire wasn't suppose to be touching anything so he followed it and soon found the problem. Some of the covering around the wire was missing and only a few smaller wires inside were barely holding together.

He began working on it, reattaching all the small wires that were loose and the ones that were barely together. He put a new coating around them and after it was done, the entire thing wasn't loose but firmly straight. He raised himself up, straightening out his back to relief the pain, "You should be good now. You may have a small limp for awhile but that will go away in a day or two."

Wheeljack stood up and tested the leg. He smiled, "Thanks Doc, it feels better already."

"Just take it easy for now on and thanks for the talk Wheeljack, I needed it."

The wrecker nodded, "You're very welcome," he said then left.

"Send in Smokescreen," he called and not long after the rookie walked in. He was quiet through the whole check up, wanting to get it over and done with.

There wasn't anything to say to him and there wasn't anything wrong so he sent him on his way. Smokescreen sighed a relief as he left, glad to be done so he can do whatever he wanted to do. Jazz walking passed him to be checked out next.

Jazz frowned when he saw Knockout resting a hand on the medical berth while his other hand was rubbing his back. He looked in pain, "Are you alright Doc?"

Knockout nodded his head, "Yes, I'm fine, my back is just really sore."

"I think you'll be needing rest after this," Jazz said as he walked over to the medical berth.

"Noted," Knockout said before straightening up, stretching a bit.

Jazz sat on the medical berth and Knockout took out a scanner to check him over. There wasn't much to worry about the black and white mech since he mostly was lazying around. Just as Knockout thought, the scanner came back clean.

He sighed, glad that his work was all done, "You may go now."

Jazz frowned, "What are you going to be doing?"

Knockout shrugged, "I'm probably going to get some recharge in here because there is no way I'm walking all the way back to my quarters."

The white and black smiled, "While you do that, I'll get the others to help work on making that temporary quarters for you."

"Thanks," Knockout said and waited for Jazz to get off the medical berth before he laid down on it. He sighed a relief to finally be off his feet, he was so exhausted.

"Have a good recharge Knockout and I promise to make sure the others aren't too loud."

Knockout nodded, his eyes growing heavy, "Keep an eye on Soundwave for me."

"Will do," the white and black mech said before leaving Knockout to recharge in peace. Everyone knew that he deserved it.

* * *

**Finally, some more WheeljackxArcee. I bet some people have been waiting for it. :p**

**My own little opinion is that Wheeljack is awkward when it comes to relationships because he's been a wrecker for so long there was no time for it. He really doesn't have any experience. That's what I think though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the rather long wait, yt was actually a few days but whatever, it was longer than usual. School happened and also... I WAS HAVING SO MANY FEELS! THE TRANSFORMERS PRIME MOVIE PREDACONS RISING HAD BEEN POSTED ON THE INTERNET AND OMG IT WAS AMAZING! In my opinion it was the most happiest and beautiful ending that I've ever seen in the Transformers world. It was also sad at the end too but that's expected. Knockout was so adorable, just saying.**

**If you haven't watched it yet DO IT NOW! Just search it on Youtube or something and you'll find it. Also the movie had given me a bunch of new ideas on what to put into this fanfic and how I'm going to make the ending. That's probably a reason why its been a few days since I last posted, I've been procrastinating.**

**Also apparently I'm posting this on the anniversary of Transformers. As in its been 29 years since the first ever episode had been aired. I can't wait until 2014 because I'm planning to make a painting of some sort for the 30th anniversary. It'll be beautiful.**

**Enough talking, enjoy this slightly shorter chapter.**

* * *

Knockout's eyes flickered on and he glanced around the dark room. He was confused. Why was it so dark? Was it night time already? Did the others just turn off the lights?

He rubbed at his eyes. He had no idea how long he was recharging for but he was feeling really sore. That's what you get for recharging on a medical berth instead of a regular berth.

He sat up and carefully slid off the berth. He walked towards the room's door, "Hello? Anyone there?" he called, well, more like whispered.

It was eerily quiet and he didn't like it. He protectively placed a hand on his swollen stomach, knowing that something wasn't right.

He walked through the med. bay, glancing around in every direction. There was a sound from behind and he stopped, turning around. He scanned through the darkness but couldn't see anything. There was something definitely wrong.

He slowly backed up, bumping into his desk. He quickly turned around and started feeling around the top of it. He hissed, "Come on, where is it."

His search became more frantic as he heard footsteps from behind. He didn't dare to turn around, not until... "Ah ha!" he exclaimed and quickly turned around with his energon staff but instantly froze once he saw who it was that was right in front of him.

"Sta-Starscream?"

All the Seeker did was smirk, looking down.

Knockout frowned, realizing that he could feel an intense pain in his stomach. He slowly looked down and his eyes widened in horror.

Starscream's claws were... right through his stomach. The only light in the darkness was the glowing blue energon spilling to the floor.

"N-NO!" Knockout exclaimed and jolted awake, his hands transforming into his saw blades as he sat up.

"Kn-Knockout," he flinched at the sudden voice and he looked over to see Jazz with a terrified look on his face. He was confused for a second at why he was afraid until he realized that one of his saw blades was right in the white and black mech's face.

He looked over at his other saw blade, seeing that Smokescreen had his hands transformed into his blasters and had them pointed at Knockout, with that saw blade right in front of his face. He looked ahead to see that Wheeljack was standing there, both his swords out and were positioned on either side of the red medic's head in a scissor like formation.

Knockout looked down, realizing that he was panting really hard. It was just a dream. That's all it was. A dream.

He took a second to calm himself before lowering his arms, transforming them back into hands. He didn't dare to move anymore then that until Wheeljack removed his swords rather reluctantly before giving the red medic a skeptical look, "Doc? Are you alright?"

Knockout nodded before resting his head in his hands, feeling a bit nauseous from sitting up too fast, "Yea, I-I'm fine," he replied, his body shaking a bit and he could feel that his spark was beating rather hard from the dream.

Smokescreen had lowered his blasters after transforming them back to hands, "We heard a racket going on in here and came to check it out, finding that you were fidgeting in your sleep."

Jazz nodded his head, "You were also talking in your sleep. D-did you have a bad dream or something?"

Knockout kept his gaze down from everyone. He glanced down at his swollen abdomen and rested a hand on it, feeling relieved that it was not damaged, "It was... just a dream. N-nothing to get worked up about."

But what if it wasn't a dream but a message. He hadn't seen Starscream ever since the final battle started and that was many months ago. What if the Seeker was alive. What if he had changed. Knockout's eyes widened. What if Starscream didn't like him anymore. Wh-what if he became angry with him for being sparked and does try to...

Knockout closed his eyes, the nauseous feeling he was getting before increased. The thought of Starscream actually trying to kill him for being sparked was making him feel rather sick. He placed a shaking hand over his mouth, trying to hold himself back from purging.

"Uh, oh," Smokescreen was the first to notice.

Jazz turned to Wheeljack, "Quick, find a waste bin."

Wheeljack didn't argue and returned his swords to his back while he ran out of the room. He quickly searched around the med. bay, trying to find a waste bin. He soon spotted one by Knockout's desk, grabbed it and almost ran into Soundwave on his way back into the room.

Knockout took the waste bin once the wrecker handed it to him. He sat there with his head over the bin for a second before purging into it. He groaned when he got a chance to rest but it soon started up again.

Jazz placed a hand on his back between his wheels, rubbing there gently. It was always sad to see a mech suffer like this. Purging is never a fun experience. He looked at Smokescreen, "Would you mind getting him some energon? Make sure its low grade."

The rookie didn't bother to protest and kept his eye on Soundwave, who was just outside the door, as he walked around him.

Knockout's body shook when he finished, his systems overheating a bit from the strain. Overheating wasn't a good thing when being sparked so he just sat there, trying to calm himself so he could cool down to a safer temperature.

"Are you okay now Doc Knock?" Wheeljack asked.

Said mech grumbled, lifting his head up from the bin, "At the moment, yes."

Smokescreen came back into the room with a cube of energon, handing it to Knockout, "Here."

"Th-thanks," Knockout mumbled before taking careful sips of the energon. He was still feeling nauseated but the need to purge his tanks was gone. That was a great relief. Just to make sure though, he was keeping the bin with him.

"What was that dream about?" Smokescreen asked.

Knockout closed his eyes, shaking his head, "I would rather not talk about it."

Knowing that there was a need for a topic change, Jazz cleared his throat, "We've just about finished that temporary quarters of yours. Would you like to check it out now?" he suggested.

"You could probably get some better recharge in there instead of in here," Wheeljack added.

Knockout sipped more of his energon, feeling exhaustion trying to grab at him again but he didn't want to sleep. Not yet. Not after having a dream like that. He nodded his head, swinging his legs over the side of the berth, "Sure, I'll check it out."

He carefully slid off the berth, ignoring Jazz's offered hand to help him. He could tolerate certain help but being helped from a berth was one thing he wouldn't tolerate. Not yet at least.

He shuffled towards the doorway. He swore that his stomach was not only looking bigger each day but was also making him slower. Hopefully by the time he's ready to deliver, his appearance isn't warped by his expanded stomach.

He padded Soundwave on the shoulder as he walked by and the silent mech soon followed him and the others, not wanting to be alone in the med. bay. As they stepped out of the med. bay, he turned to Wheeljack, "So, where did you guys build it? It better be close."

The wrecker pointed down the side of the small building that held the med. bay, "Just over there."

They continued to walk and came to a door and Jazz put in a number into the keypad and the door slid to the side. Knockout stepped in and glanced around, appreciating the simplicity of it and the size. There was a berth which looked so inviting right now that he wanted to just collapse onto it, a desk, a few windows to let in natural light, and a separate door to the side that led to a wash rack. Knockout couldn't help but walk into the wash rack, grinning when he saw a full body mirror like he had in his other wash rack.

The temporary quarters had pretty much the same stuff in his previous quarters but was not only larger but had a bigger berth, a few extra windows and he noticed that he would be having his own energon dispenser. It was better then he expected. It would be nice to have a T.V. though but there wouldn't be any Cybertronian shows. Maybe he can somehow get one to play human shows. They were mildly entertaining to watch.

He shrugged. Oh well. He turned to the others.

"Well?" Jazz asked.

Knockout nodded his head in approval, "I must admit, you three did a splendid job. It not only has the basic stuff I would need but it is also a decent walk away, unlike my previous quarters. I greatly appreciate it."

"Wow, he actually likes it. I thought he was going to be a drama queen and complain," Smokescreen admitted with a surprised look.

Knockout had ignored the rookie but Wheeljack punched him in the arm, rather hard and Smokescreen whined as he rubbed his now sore arm, "Who's complaining now?"

Smokescreen scowled, "Why are you so mean?"

"Maybe because you're mean to Knockout?" Jazz added.

"When are you going to face the facts that Doc Knock isn't a Decepticon anymore. He's done so much for us already and you still can't seem to trust him," Wheeljack said to the grumbling rookie.

Knockout raised a hand, "It's alright if he still doesn't trust me," he then pointed at Soundwave who was standing a little ways away from them, "But he should be more suspicious about Soundwave than me for that matter, he was not only the communications officer but also Third in Command," he turned to look at the silent mech, "No offense Soundwave."

Soundwave just nodded his head, pretty much saying that no offense was taken.

"Yea but..." Smokescreen stopped when he saw Jazz glare at him. He sighed, "Fine, I'll try to act... nicer towards you but don't expect any favors."

Knockout crossed his arms, smiling, "Well of course."

There was a brief silence then Wheeljack cleared his throat, "So, what should we do now. With the others gone there really isn't much to do."

Knockout looked over at Soundwave, "You have any ideas on what to do Sounders?"

Soundwave just stared at him for a bit before shaking his head.

The red medic frowned, "Can't think of anything either, huh?"

"What about lobbing?" Smokescreen suggested.

Knockout winced, placing a hand over his stomach, "If you plan on doing that I would rather sit out unless you use a small lob ball instead of a large one."

Jazz clapped his hands together, "So its settled. We'll play some lob ball with a small ball."

"Sound good to you?" Knockout asked the silent mech who took a rather long time to decide, settling on nodding his head rather slowly. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm at that stage now where I don't have any ideas on what to do next but I do have a few ideas I want to add but I need more. If any of my lovely readers have any ideas, don't hesitate to throw anything out there because I might use that idea or it might fuel any other idea I get. I have the ending planned out though, it's just the middle stuff I need now.**

**Lately I've been mostly procrastinating ideas so I need help, thus the reason this chapter was late. It's most likely going to keep happening until I get to the chapter when Starscream shows up. I'm excited for that but that's not for awhile now. Dang. **

**So chapter updates are going to be more sporadic now. Sorry. :c**

* * *

Knockout ducked and the lob ball went right over his head, watching it get stuck in a wall. He turned to Wheeljack and glared, "You're lucky I saw that coming."

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that Doc Knock."

They had been playing lob ball, with a small ball, for a bit now. When they would pass the ball to Knockout, they wouldn't lob it as hard as they did with the others. But because of Wheeljack's inability to lob it in a straight line sometimes, it came out of reach of Jazz's fingers and went towards Knockout. The red mech was thankful that he was paying attention or something terrible would have happened.

Knockout walked up to the ball and stood there looking up at it, seeing that it was stuck up pretty high. He reached out for it but his fingers were just out of reach. He grumbled when he heard Jazz and Smokescreen snickering behind him. He probably looked rather silly trying to reach it. He was even on his tippy toes.

He stopped when he saw a pair of slender fingers grab the lob ball and pull it out of the wall. He turned to see Soundwave with it now, looking as if he was inspecting it. Soundwave had been standing at the side lines of the game, keeping his distance from getting hit. He must have seen Knockout struggling to reach for the ball so he helped out.

"You want to try lobbing it?" Knockout asks.

The slender mech looked up at the red medic then back down at the ball then over at the other three waiting a little ways away. He held it to Knockout but he shook his head.

"Why don't you try. You never know, it might be fun."

Soundwave looked back at the ball, his cables coming out and wrapping around the ball. They rose into the air and swung around before flinging the lob ball over in the others direction. It went over Jazz's head then over Wheeljack's.

Smokescreen ran backwards, reaching out for the ball, "I got it, I GOT..." he was cut off as he fell backwards from tripping over a scrap piece of metal.

The ball landed and bounced a bit before rolling to a stop a few feet away.

Wheeljack smiled, turning to Soundwave, "Nice lob Sounders," he called to the silent mech.

Soundwave just nodded his head.

Smokescreen got to his feet, grabbing the ball and lobbing it to Jazz, "Here."

Jazz caught it, skidding back a bit from the force. He turned to Knockout, "You're turn," he said, tossing it more than lobbing.

Knockout caught it with ease, thankful that they were being careful with him being sparked. He was thankful that he hadn't gotten any dents or scratches yet. He lobbed it as best as he could to Wheeljack who caught it easily.

"Come on, you can do better than that," the wrecker taunted.

"You try lobbing while being sparked," Knockout spat but not harshly, he was actually having too much fun to be angry.

Wheeljack lobbed it at Smokescreen, "Catch rookie."

Smokescreen backed up a few steps before catching it, grunting from the force as he slid back. He rubbed his chest, "You lob hard."

Wheeljack shrugged, "I've lobbed with mechs who can handle it."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if you lobbed a little lighter for us," the rookie whined. He saw Soundwave beginning to turn away. "Hey Soundwave, catch!" he called then lobbed it.

Soundwave turned back around. His cables shot out to try and catch it, his arms came up as well but he didn't react fast enough. The ball hit him right in the visor, forcing his head back and he fell backwards to the ground. The lob ball bounced off somewhere.

"Soundwave!" Knockout gasped and rushed to the slender mech, being careful of his cables that were lying limp on the ground. He knelt beside his head, frowning at the sight of his completely shattered visor.

He reached out and patted the side of his face that was leaking energon in some spots from the shattered pieces of glass, "Hey, Soundwave, wakey wakey," he said to the unconscious mech.

"Is he alright Doc?" Jazz asks, walking with the others over to him.

Knockout turned quickly, "Wait, don't look."

"Why? What's wrong..." Wheeljack began but froze in the spot, along with the others.

When Knockout was turned to them, Soundwave became conscious and sat up, having a hand to his head. His eyes opened then and he looked up at them rather confused, rubbing his head while his cables retreated back into him.

"S-Soundwave... y-you..." Smokescreen began to say but couldn't find anything else to say from the sight of the silent mech's... face.

His face was a light grey and his eyes were purple, just like the purple lights that glow from his body. His face was dripping energon from a few fresh cuts but they could vaguely see a glowing purple line going down his cheeks from his eyes. He was still looking at them with a confused expression and he turned to Knockout.

Knockout couldn't say anything since the damage was already done. He instead lifted up one of the larger pieces of his broken visor. The silent mech stared at it for just a second before his eyes grew wide, his hands instantly covering his face and he turned his back to them.

Knockout wanted to comfort the slender mech but there wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't fix his visor like he did all those other times that it had cracked, he'll have to rebuild it from scratch now and that takes awhile to do.

He walked around him and knelt in front of him. He grabbed his hands lightly, "Soundwave, let me look. I need to check your injuries."

Soundwave hesitated before he reluctantly removed his hands that were now covered in his energon. Knockout winced at the sight, he was badly cut up. He took a rag out of his subspace and began wiping away the energon.

"S-Soundwave has a face!" Smokescreen finally managed to bring some words together. Jazz then punched his arm, "Hey!"

Knockout glared up at him, "Now is not the time to point out the obvious."

"The Doc is right. Even though it was startling we have no right to pry," Jazz said to the rookie.

Wheeljack glanced over at Soundwave who still had his back turned, watching as Knockout set the rag down and began removing pieces of glass that were still attached to the visor, "I thought he had no face."

"Of course he would have a face, he's Cybertronian. All Cybertronians have some form of a face," Knockout went back to wiping some more energon away with the rag. "He just chose to hide it."

"Why though?" Smokescreen asks.

"Yea 'cause as far as what I had seen, he doesn't look all that bad."

Smokescreen and Wheeljack looked at Jazz.

Jazz frowned, "What? I'm just saying what I think."

"Honestly, I never asked why he hid his face," Knockout explained, carefully removing a piece of glass that was in one of the cuts. "I always thought that he never liked his face so he hid it behind his visor."

"NO!"

Knockout paused in his work to look at Soundwave. The voice came from him but it was only a recording of Megatron's voice.

"So it isn't because he didn't like his face," Wheeljack said.

Soundwave nodded his head.

Jazz snapped his fingers in realization, "Emotions. The Decepticons are known to be very cold and heartless. Any form of emotions like grief or jealousy is a sign of weakness to them. Is that it?"

There was a pause and Soundwave nodded his head.

Knockout wiped energon away from another cut on Soundwave's face, "It makes sense. Soundwave's face shows a lot of emotions," he smiled when the silent mech's eyes turned into a glare. "Too much in fact. So the only way he thought he would be worthy of the Decepticons was to cover his face with the visor."

Smokescreen crossed his arms, "But he isn't a Decepticon, now is he."

Wheeljack smiled, "Yea, he's not," he turned to Knockout. "Since he's hanging with us now and the war is over, he doesn't need to wear that visor anymore. Every one of us has emotions, there is no need to hide them."

"That is a good idea and all but Soundwave has gotten so use to wearing the visor that it's going to take time before he'll stop wearing it," Knockout took out a few small patches from his subspace and started putting them over the larger cuts that were still leaking energon. "For now, until I can rebuild him a new visor, his face is going to be exposed. You understand that Soundwave?"

Soundwave didn't move but his eyes looked down.

Knockout sighed, "I'm sorry Soundwave but that's how its going to be until I have your new visor built."

Soundwave nodded his head.

Knockout applied the last patch then patted him on the shoulder, "You're good to go now," he said before getting to his feet with a bit of difficulty. He placed his hands on his lower back and stretched, feeling a few things pop back into place.

Soundwave stood but kept his head lowered, trying to not make any eye contact with anyone as he turned towards them a bit.

Jazz smiled and patted the silent mech on the head as he ran by, "I'll get the ball!" he called over his shoulder.

"What are we going to do after we finish playing lob ball?" Wheeljack asks.

Smokescreen shrugs, "I'm not sure. With the others gone, there isn't anything else to do. How long are they going to be gone for again?"

"Approximately two weeks, four as the max," Knockout explained. He turned and watched Jazz run back with the lob ball, "I don't know about you guys though but I'm done for the day. I need to do Soundwave's check-up still and after that I'm going to get some recharge."

Jazz tossed the ball to Wheeljack, "I guess we can figure out something to do tomorrow."

Knockout crossed his arms, "You do that, I think I'm going to relax for a few days."

Wheeljack spun the ball on one of his fingers, "With the others gone, it's going to get real boring here."

"I have an idea, let's explore around the area tomorrow," Jazz pipped up. "That will give us something to do."

Smokescreen took the ball from Wheeljack, "I'm up for that."

Wheeljack sighed, "I guess I'll go with them to keep them out of trouble."

"Trouble? You're the definition of trouble," Knockout grinned.

"Ha ha," the wrecker mumbled. "At least it'll give me something to do."

Jazz looked over at Soundwave, "Hey Sounders, wanna come with?"

Soundwave's head rose a bit.

"You might find something interesting, like some old data pads."

Wheeljack snickered, "If they haven't rusted already."

"I think Soundwave would rather look over the monitors in the control tower," Smokescreen added.

Soundwave nodded his head.

Smokescreen frowned, "So you want to watch the monitors?"

The silent mech shook his head and without looking up, lifted an arm and pointed at Jazz.

Jazz smiled, "He wants to go exploring. Sweet."

Knockout smiled, being amazed that Soundwave was starting to interact more with the others. He had been thinking that it would have taken him awhile to get use to them but since his loyalties to the Decepticons had practically been destroyed like Megatron, there was no need for him to act like his old self.

The red medic clapped his hands together, "That will be left for tomorrow though, it's getting late and Soundwave still needs his check-up."

Wheeljack made a shooing motion with his hand, "You go do that. We're probably going to stay out longer. That okay with you guys?" he said, turning to Smokescreen and Jazz.

The rookie nodded his head, "Yea, I'll stay."

Jazz snatched the ball from Smokescreen and ran, "Keep away!" he yelled.

"HEY!" Smokescreen exclaimed and ran after him. "I WASN'T READY!"

Wheeljack shook his head then waved to Soundwave and Knockout as he ran after the other two, "See yea later then."

Knockout stood there for a bit, watching Smokescreen try and tackle Jazz but fell on his face. Wheeljack jumped over his downed body just as he was getting back up to chase after the white and black mech again.

He shook his head and looked up at Soundwave who came up beside him, "Let's get going," he said then turned and headed back to his med bay with the now visor-less Soundwave following behind.

* * *

**Any ideas on what Soundwave finds is appreciated too. C:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh man, this one is a longer chapter and I managed to get it done in a shorter time because of the awesome ideas that I've been getting from some awesome people's suggestions.**

**I actually mixed three different suggestions into this one I believe.**

**Open to more ideas still and I may or may not use them.**

**This chapter is heavily based on Soundwave. Enjoy. C:  
**

* * *

"Hey! I found another data pad!" Smokescreen called over to Jazz while holding the data pad in the air.

Jazz looked up at him from going through a pile of junk, "Does it work?"

The rookie looked over the data pad, pressing buttons as he went, "It's not damaged but it won't turn on. It probably just needs some power."

"Keep it then, we'll go through all this stuff when we get back," Jazz said then went back to going through the pile of junk. There were old data pads; mostly broken ones, an empty energon cube here and there, few old tools and a bunch of bolts and scrap metal.

There was a loud voice that yelled "AH HA!" and both Smokescreen and Jazz looked over to see Wheeljack carrying some sort of contraption.

"What's that you got there Wheeljack?" Smokescreen asks.

Wheeljack grinned, "An engine part and its still in pretty good condition. I could probably make something with it."

"Whatever you make, keep it away from me. I don't want it blowing up in my face," Jazz teased then began going through a box he found.

The wrecker just made a shooing motion and subspaced the engine part. He glanced around and frowned, "Where's Soundwave?"

Jazz paused and looked around, "I don't see him," he said then looked over to Smokescreen who was a little higher up on a pile of junk. "Do you see Soundwave anywhere Smokescreen?

Smokescreen frowned and looked around, "I don't see him... hold on a second," he began climbing the pile until he was at the top. He looked back out and smiled, pointing off in the distance, "He's over there, on the other side of that pile. He's just... standing there."

Jazz looked over in the direction that the rookie was pointing and began heading over there. Wheeljack and Smokescreen followed after him. They rounded the corner of the pile and saw Soundwave standing there near a drop off, looking off in the distance. Without his visor on, they could tell that he was actually looking at something and not being lost in his thoughts.

"What is it Soundwave?" Wheeljack asked.

Soundwave didn't say anything, as usual. What he did though was lift his arm, pointing down at what looked like a half a dozen damaged arenas stationed near each other that were not too far away. They were standing pretty high up from them though, high enough that they could see the arena floor in some of them.

Smokescreen's eyes widened, "Is that what I think it is?"

Jazz nodded his head, "The Gladiator Pits of Kaon."

Soundwave just nodded his head and lowered his arm, still gazing down at them.

Jazz looked over at Soundwave, "Would you... like to go down there Soundwave? I heard that you were a gladiator once, before the war started."

Soundwave was silent, contemplating the idea. He slowly nodded his head then, wondering how his old room that he had was holding up and if they were still...

The silent mech's eyes widened and Jazz saw this, "What's wrong 'Wave?"

Soundwave didn't hear him. He couldn't believe that, after so many years had passed, he had forgotten them.

Wheeljack could see the distress beginning to form on the silent mech's face, "Would you like to go down there now? We'll come with you."

Soundwave nodded his head rather quickly and transformed into his alt-mode, waiting for the others to transform as well. He let them go on ahead before taking off himself, keeping a close distance from the air as they made their way down to the Pits. He kept his sight on their destination and the others that were down below, who were weaving around debris and trying to find an easier way down there.

It would be faster if he could ground bridge them but without his visor he wouldn't be able to do it without seriously injuring someone. He might accidentally ground bridge them into a wall.

He didn't like that mental image at all.

They soon managed to get there, even if Soundwave could have easily gotten there awhile ago. He was still recovering, though, from being left in the Shadowzone and he didn't want to be alone. Being as far as he was from the others earlier, when they were looking in the piles while he was near that ledge, was as far as his comfort level would let him.

They drove up to the entrance and transformed into robot mode while he flew down and transformed in mid air, landing on his feet just ahead of them. He looked up at the sign, seeing that it was faded and missing quite a few letters.

He began to walk inside, hearing the footsteps of the others behind him. He heard only two pairs of footsteps and glanced over his shoulder. All three were there but he could barely hear Jazz's steps. Even as they walked inside, the other two's steps echoed off the walls but Jazz's stayed quite silent.

Soundwave looked back forward. The white and black mech was odd. Then again, that would make himself odd for having silent footsteps as well. They could be odd together. Odd buddies? Soundwave shook his head, that was the most ridiculous thought that he had ever had.

They walked on and Smokescreen saw a room off to the side and smiled, stopping, "Hey guys."

The others stopped and turned to him.

"What is it Smokey?" Wheeljack asked.

Smokescreen just ignored the nickname and pointed to the room with a grin, "Since we're here, we should get a souvenir," he said then walked into the room.

They looked at the sign. It was indeed a souvenir shop.

"Seriously!?" Wheeljack exclaimed.

Jazz smiled and followed after Smokescreen, "Hey, wait up!"

Wheeljack crossed his arms and looked at Soundwave, "I bet you would like to look too?"

Soundwave didn't respond but walked in, his curiosity getting the best of him. The wrecker smiled and rolled his eyes, following after.

Surprisingly, a lot of the stuff hadn't been damaged by the war but a great deal of the stuff had worn away or disintegrated over the years. It was a sad sight but there was still some stuff that was salvageable.

Smokescreen was over at a machine, checking it over, "I wonder if this still works."

Jazz frowned, "Is that a rust stick maker?"

The rookie nodded his head, "I would kill for one right now."

Wheeljack came up behind them, "I don't think the mixture would be any good after so long but we can probably find the recipe somewhere and make the mixture ourselves."

"That's an awesome idea," Smokescreen said then went around to the other side of it. "I can't even remember what they tasted like but I know that they were good."

"Of course they were good, they were rust sticks," Jazz said then looked over at Soundwave, who was looking at a shelf. He walked up to him and saw that he was looking at a shelf full of plushies. Jazz frowned. The way the plushies looked made him feel sad; some were missing eyes or limbs or an entire body with just the head left.

Wheeljack saw what they were looking at and frowned, "That looks creepy."

Jazz could only nod his head. He saw a pile of them on the floor and shuffled through it, finding some at the bottom that were still intact. He smiled, "They must have been protected from the elements by the ones on top."

Soundwave looked up and saw a few boxes on the top shelf. He let out his cables and used them to grab a box and lower it down to his level. It was still sealed tight and had stamped on it the Cybertronian word for 'new exclusives'.

Jazz smiled as he saw the words, "It must have been one of the last shipments that the store had gotten and they hadn't gotten around to putting them on the shelves because of the war."

Soundwave nodded his head. While his cables held onto the box, he unsealed it and opened it carefully. His eyes widened from shock at the sight.

Jazz looked in and he broke out into a large smile and put a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh, "Oh my Primus."

In the box was what looked like a dozen plushies... of Soundwave.

Jazz turned around, no longer being able to contain his laughter. He couldn't believe it, the silent mech had plushies... of HIMSELF. It made sense since he used to be a gladiator there but STILL. It was hilarious.

Wheeljack and Smokescreen looked over at the laughing Jazz.

"What's so funny?" Smokescreen asks, coming over along with Wheeljack.

Jazz reached into the box and pulled out one of the plushies, holding it out for them to see, "Look," he laughed, grinning widely.

"Really!?" Smokescreen exclaimed and grabbed it from him. "Soundwave gets a plushie of himself and I don't!?"

Wheeljack chuckled, taking the next one that Jazz handed him, "It makes Sounders look not so creepy anymore."

Jazz took out another, "I can't believe he was so popular as a gladiator that they actually made a plushie of him."

"Well he did make it to the final round along with Megatron. They must have made them because of it," Wheeljack said while checking it over.

Smokescreen gasped, "I wonder if there's Megatron plushies."

Jazz, Wheeljack and Smokescreen looked at each other for a split second then bolted around the room, "Quick, find them!" Jazz yelled.

While they were scurrying around, Soundwave looked back into the box, taking one out. He never knew that they had actually went along with his idea of making the plushies of him. He couldn't help but smile slightly and subspaced two of the plushies. One for himself and one that he was thinking of giving to Knockout's sparkling.

He set the box on the floor and looked up when he heard Wheeljack shout, "I FOUND THEM!"

The other two crowded around the wrecker who was knelt on the floor in front of a larger box then the other. It had been sealed shut and it had also had the stamp on it that said 'new exclusives' in Cybertronian. It was filled to the top with plushies of Megatron, well, Megatronus back then.

Jazz took one out, "Aww, he looks so adorable."

Wheeljack snickered, "If old Buckethead was still alive, he would have killed you if he heard you say that."

Jazz just shrugged, grinning as he looked down at the plushie he had.

Smokescreen took one out, "Since Megatron was the champion, wouldn't these ones be slightly different then the Soundwave ones."

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack asked.

"As in a special feature or something," Smokescreen explained and examined it. He was about to give up when he couldn't find anything but then stopped. His eyes narrowed, "Wait a second."

He squeezed the plushie.

_SQUEAK_

Jazz burst out laughing then but a lot harder than before, falling to the floor.

* * *

They were walking in the lower parts of the Pits where the quarters for the gladiators were. It took awhile to leave that souvenir shop, all because Jazz couldn't keep his balance from laughing so hard. They had to practically carry him out.

Soundwave managed to snag one of those squeaky Megatron plushies, planning to give it to Knockout's sparkling as well. Hopefully Knockout wouldn't flip out over the fact that it was a Megatron plushie.

"Where are we going anyway?" Smokescreen asked somewhere behind him.

Jazz looked over at him from Wheeljack's other side, "I think Soundwave is looking for his old room. These are the quarters for the gladiators after all."

"For the ones who survive long enough that is," Wheeljack added.

Soundwave finally stopped in front of a door and punched in the pass-code. He waited but nothing happened. He typed it in again and still nothing. He frowned.

"Seems like the power is out here," Jazz said.

"Maybe you could try hacking?" Smokescreen suggested.

Soundwave shook his head and shoved his fingers between the doors, pulling on the doors to open. They could tell the silent mech was using a lot of force since they could hear the rusted gears squealing and straining over the weight. There was a sound of something snapping and the door was pushed into the walls easily.

The slender mech walked in, glancing around. It was just the way he had left it, except for the now present thick layer of dust on everything.

Smokescreen was about to step in but Wheeljack lifted an arm, preventing him from going any further, "Let Soundwave look first, this was his room after all and still is."

The rookie nodded his head and watched with the others as the silent mech walked slowly around the room, seeing all his old stuff from his gladiator days still there. His eyes fell upon a frame and he picked it up. He wiped away the dust that was covering it and he could now see the picture.

It had himself, looking much younger then now and Lazerbeak was on one shoulder. He looked at his other shoulder, seeing what looked like another Lazerbeak but a lighter gray. Buzzsaw was its name, Lazerbeak's brother but he was deactivated years ago. Soundwave shook his head. They had only gotten through sixteen rounds in the Pits when the cyber-bird was deactivated.

Soundwave removed the dust from the top, seeing a dark red cyber-bat on his head. Ratbat. He was the youngest and eight rounds in, he was the first to be deactivated.

He wiped more of the dust, in the bottom middle part of the picture. A cyber-cat was being held in his hands. Ravage. She was the oldest and first one out of all his symbiotes that he had gotten. Sadly, she could only make it through thirty-five rounds. She would have survived longer but she sacrificed herself to save...

... his last two symbiotes in the crook of each arm.

Soundwave looked up and turned around to the other side of the room to where a door was. His wash rack. Everything was coming back to him and he rushed to the door, quickly opening it and froze.

"What's wrong Soundwave?" he heard Jazz's voice behind him.

He glanced back for a second, seeing that they had finally came into his room. Most likely because he had rushed to the wash rack. He walked in, going towards the far wall.

Smokescreen tried to look around Soundwave but could just barely see two things in front of the silent mech, "What are those?"

Jazz frowned, "Stasis chambers, small ones and they're... occupied."

Soundwave fell to his knees in front of them, setting the picture frame on the floor beside him before resting a hand on each of the chambers. He felt greatly relieved, the chambers were not only still intact but also still active.

He shook his head, lowering it until it rested between the two, "Rumble. Frenzy. I-I'm back, j-just like I promised," he choked, quietly enough that the others didn't hear him.

* * *

**Don't you hate it when you're writing a story and you start writing a sad or very emotional part and you feel like you want to cry. I felt like that while writing the ending to this chapter. :c**


	17. Chapter 17

**Woo, here's another chapter and I had gotten a picture for this fanfic. It's actually from a small comic that I had drawn and I put it up on DeviantArt.**

* * *

"Do.. ock."

Knockout groaned, stirring in his deep recharge. He swore that he heard something but went back into recharge.

"Doc... nock."

There it was again. He mumbled in his recharge, not wanting to get up to find out what it was.

"KNOCKOUT!"

"AHHHH!" Knockout screamed as he sat up in his berth, having his arms up in panic. He saw Smokescreen at his door which was wide open.

The red medic glared, "What do you want?" he asked tiredly.

Smokescreen was panting. He pointed towards the direction where the med. bay would be, "You have to come quick, there's something you've got to see."

Knockout sighed dramatically, "Fine."

He got off his berth and shuffled to the door. He was really tired and he really didn't want to do any work that day. He let out a yawn as he followed the rookie into the med. bay, "Alright, what is it?"

"Those," Smokescreen pointed to the two small stasis chambers that were set on one of the tables. Soundwave was standing right next to them both in a rather protective looking stance. Jazz and Wheeljack were off to the side, looking as if they didn't want to get near the silent mech as if he would strike them if they got too close.

Knockout walked up to the chambers, ignoring the silent mech that seemed to move a little too close to him for comfort. He took a scanner out of his subspace and scanned both chambers, "Where did you find these?"

Wheeljack raised a hand slightly, "Actually, Soundwave found them. In fact, he probably knew that they were there since they were in his old quarters at the Gladiator Pits of Kaon," he explained.

Knockout quickly looked at him, "You guys went to that place!?" he exclaimed.

Jazz raised his hands up in defense, "Hey, it was Soundwave's idea. We went along so he wouldn't be alone."

Knockout nodded his head and his scanner beeped. He looked down at his scanner quickly and started pressing things on the screen. He walked around the table, trying to get away from Soundwave who was trying to look over his shoulder at the scanner.

There was something wrong with one of the chambers and he didn't want the silent mech to panic. Just by the size of the small Cybertronians in the chambers, they were symbiote-make so he clued in that they were Soundwave's. Even if Wheeljack just told him that the chambers were found in the silent mech's old quarters.

He scrolled through the scanner, trying to find out what the problem was. He stopped at a glowing red bar, eyes widening. The power was almost depleted in one of the chambers.

Jazz frowned, "Doc? What's the matter?" he dared to ask.

The red medic looked up and pointed at the white and black mech, "Jazz, I need your help. Smokescreen..." he pointed to the rookie,"... I need you to get rags, a lot of them."

Smokescreen nodded his head and ran off somewhere just as Knockout pointed at Wheeljack, "Make sure Soundwave doesn't get too close. Subdue him if necessary."

Knockout scanned the one chamber and it beeped, seeing that the power had dropped significantly. He quickly turned to Jazz, "We have to get him out now," he ordered then grabbed the top part of the chamber and pulled on it, trying to get it to open.

Jazz came around the other side of the table and began pulling on it as well. After some force, the top popped off. Just as Jazz tossed the lid to the floor, the chamber lights turned red and it began beeping.

Wheeljack saw Soundwave's eyes widen and he grabbed him just in time before he bolted forward, "Oh no you don't."

"Quick, help me tip this," Knockout growled out and Jazz helped him tip the chamber over, spilling out not only the liquids but also the small red mech that was inside. Smokescreen came from a room, carrying an armful of rags and he didn't need Knockout to tell him to toss them around the floor and table where the liquid had spilled.

There was the sound of something powering down and they watched as the chamber lights began fading. Knockout gasped, "Quick, take the sensors off," he said as he began to take off the wires that were attached to him with Jazz's help.

By the time the last few were off, the chamber was already turned off. Once the last sensor was off, Knockout quickly ran to a machine, "Jazz, quickly put him into this machine."

Jazz quickly but carefully carried the small red mech to the berth that was there then closed a glass covering over and around him. Knockout then punched a bunch of buttons into the machine that was attached to it. He then took a large tube, twisted it into place on top of the glass covering then punched one last button on the machine and there was a loud hissing noise.

Knockout grabbed the scanner that he left on the table and scanned the small red mech through the glass. He looked over his stats, checking and double checking everything. He soon collapsed into the chair, that was there, from relief. Nothing was wrong, they got him out and into the machine just in time.

He looked over at Soundwave who was now standing still, watching the red medic as he waited for the results. Knockout smiled, "It's alright Wheeljack, you can let him go now. Soundwave, he's going to be just fine."

Wheeljack slowly let go of Soundwave's arms that he was holding and the silent mech slowly walked over. He placed his hands on the glass and he looked down at the small red mech that was lying just on the other side of the glass.

Smokescreen walked over, "What is that machine that you put him in?"

Knockout crossed his arms, "Just as it implies in the name, its a recovery chamber," he looked back at the small mech, frowning. "But it won't recover those injuries that he has. Was that the reason he was put into the stasis chamber? Soundwave? The other one is in the same state."

Soundwave nodded his head slowly, not removing his eyes from the mech inside the recovery chamber.

"It must have been because of a fight in the Pits," Jazz thought aloud. He turned to Soundwave, "Which battle was it that got them so injured?"

Soundwave glance away for a second to look at the other stasis chamber. He then looked down, taking out the Megatron plushie from his subspace and pointed at it with his other hand.

Knockout's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the plushie. He then nodded his head, "The gladiator battle with Megatron. Should have known. These injuries are really terrible. You were smart to put them into the chambers when you did, any later and they would have deactivated."

Soundwave noticeably cringed and nodded his head. Knockout smiled, "You don't have to worry so much now, they'll both be okay. What I have to do now though is repair this one's injuries then remove the other one from his stasis chamber to repair his injuries."

Knockout then chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "And here I thought that I was going to finally relax," he then glanced at the plushie that Soundwave was still holding. "By the way, what's with the toy?"

The silent mech looked down at the Megatron plushie then back at Knockout. He then handed it out to him. The red medic frowned and reluctantly took it, "For me?"

Soundwave shook his head then point at the red medic's swollen abdomen. Knockout nodded his head, "Now tell me this. Why a Megatron plushie? I don't want you tainting my sparkling with that brute."

The silent mech just shrugged then took out one of the plushies of himself from his subspace and handed it to Knockout as well. The red mech smiled, "Now that's better," he looked at the Megatron plushie. He grinned, "Maybe I could teach my sparkling to use old Megs as a punching back."

Wheeljack snickered, "I would love to see that."

Soundwave gestured to the small red mech still in the recovery chamber. Knockout nodded his head, "Yes, I will get on to repairing him but his systems need to recover from being in the stasis chamber for so long. The other one is going to go through the same process but not as rushed. Don't worry about a thing Sounders, they're in my care."

"That's probably what worries him, " Smokescreen mumbled.

* * *

Soundwave lingered in the med. bay for the entire day, keeping his eye on his symbiotes. He was relieved that they both were going to be okay but he couldn't help being worried. Besides Lazerbeak, Rumble and Frenzy were his last two symbiotes.

A few times Knockout had to coax Soundwave out of the med. bay to get energon for not only him but also the red medic. Wheeljack, Jazz, and Smokescreen had already left to go back out exploring awhile ago. He swore that the rookie had mentioned something about a rust stick maker that he found. Knockout could have imagined it though.

Knockout and Soundwave were both in the med. bay but Knockout had a job to do instead of watching over the two symbiotes like what Soundwave has been doing. He was keeping his eye on their stats, especially the one in the recovery chamber so he would know when it was time to repair him.

Knockout checked his stats the fifth time that day and he was satisfied with the results. He looked over to Soundwave, seeing that the silent mech had fallen into recharge in a chair. The red mech was glad for that, he not only needed the rest but he was now out of the way.

He walked over to the recovery chamber with the small red mech inside and turned off the machine before lifting the glass. He carefully carried him in his arms to one of the repair rooms where he settled the mech onto the berth there.

His tools had already been set up. He quickly checked if the mech wasn't going to wake in the next hour before starting the repairs. He was really banged up, more so than the times Megatron had beaten up Starscream.

Knockout shivered at the memories. He had always feared that the next time Starscream was beaten up by Megatron, he wouldn't be limping to his med. bay for repairs.

He shook his head from anymore unwanted thoughts and kept his train of thought on his patient. Even though the injuries were bad, it wasn't something that he couldn't fix. It would just take more time.

He ignored the minor injuries since the self-body repair can take care of those. He went straight for the major wounds. He had to remove old and crusted energon around the large wounds to properly repair the injury. There was a lot of severed lines that had crusted over with old energon.

That reminded Knockout to roll over an energon filled IV. He attached it to the small red mech's arm before continuing on in the repairs. It wouldn't do good for him to lose all his energon.

Within the hour, Knockout finished the repairs and carefully carried the small mech to a berth in the recovery room that was stationed in the next room over. He set the IV next to the berth before walking back into the main room and to the stasis chamber that was still there.

The method that he had used to remove the other symbiote was the emergency method. This time he could use the proper method since there was no danger of the chamber turning off like the other.

He pulled a tube out from the side of the chamber and set the end into a large bucket that he had gotten one of the others to get for him. He went back to the chamber and pressed a series of buttons. The stasis chamber was old but that didn't mean he didn't know what he was doing.

He pressed the last few buttons and the liquid inside the chamber began lowering and Knockout watched as the liquid poured out of the tube and into the bucket. Once it was completely drained, he pressed for buttons and the chamber let out a hiss before the tube shifted.

Knockout gripped the tube and lifted it slowly, catching the small light purple mech before he fell. He set the tube onto the table before taking off all the wires and sensors off the mech. Once that was done, he walked over to the recovery chamber and laid the purple mech inside, closing it before turning it on.

He checked his stats with the scanner before sitting in his chair, finally being able to sit down. All this work while being sparked was hard. He glanced over at Soundwave, seeing that he was still deep in recharge.

Knockout smiled. He was surprised that the silent mech hadn't woken up yet after all the moving around he just did. After messing around with his data pad for a bit and checking the purple mech's stats again, he yawned.

All he wanted to do that day was rest but he couldn't now. He rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself awake. He slumped in his chair with his arms crossed, he guessed that it wouldn't hurt if he rested for a bit.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard light footsteps. He turned the chair slightly so he could look in the direction of the recovery room. The steps had stopped but he found himself looking at the small red mech standing in the doorway.

He was using the door frame to keep himself steady. The IV was still attached to his arm and was just behind the small mech.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked, his voice cracking from lack of use.

* * *

**Hmm, I think I'm going to need some help with figuring out Frenzy's and Rumble's personalities. I know that they would enjoy pranks and jokes but what would their general personality be like. I read somewhere that Frenzy is smarter and more braver than Rumble but I don't really know if that is entirely accurate.**

**Any ideas?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well this one is a little short. *shrug***

* * *

Knockout frowned at seeing the small red mech in the doorway of the recovery room, "You shouldn't be up and walking, you need your rest," he quietly said. He stood up from the chair and walked over to him.

"I don't need rest. Wh-where am I? Wh-where's Rumble? Who are yo..." the small red mech stopped once his gaze landed on Soundwave, who was still recharging in the chair. A large smile grew on his face, "SOUN..."

Knockout quickly placed his hand over the small mech's mouth before picking him up, carrying him back into the recovery room. He pushed the energon IV back over beside the berth before setting the squirming mech back on it.

"WHAT WAS THA..."

Knockout placed a finger over his mouth, making him instantly quiet, "Shhhh, you don't want to wake him now do you?" he asked. He waited for the small mech to shake his head no before removing his finger, looking out of the recovery room door. Soundwave was still in recharge. He must have been really exhausted.

Knockout brought over a chair and set it beside the berth before sitting down, taking out a scanner to scan and check the small mech's stats, "I bet you have a lot of questions that you want answered and I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities. But," he quickly added, raising a hand as he watched the small mech open his mouth, "I want you to be quiet about it, I don't want Soundwave to wake up. He has really exhausted himself and he deserves the recharge. Now, what's your first question but talk quietly."

"H-how long have I been out for? I know that me and my brother have been put into those stasis chambers..." he then gasped. "Where's my brother?"

Knockout put a finger to his lips and the small mech put his hands over his mouth. The red medic smiled, "I would assume that the small purple mech in the other stasis chamber is your brother, correct?" The small red mech nodded his head, lowering his hands. Knockout glanced over towards the door, "He's just out there, in a recovery chamber. I had recently took him out of the stasis chamber and put him in it. It'll be awhile before he wakes up since I still need to repair him."

"So, you're a doctor?" he asked, much more quieter.

Knockout shrugged, "Medic, doctor, same thing."

"How long have I been out for?" he asked once again.

Knockout looked down at the scanner he still had, seeing that the small mech still needed time to recover from his injuries but other then that he was fine. He shrugged, "I'm not quite sure when you and your brother were put into the stasis chambers but I would have to guess that its been a few centuries since then. Give or take a few years."

He looked up from the scanner, seeing a bewildered look on the small mech's face.

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed.

Knockout glared, "What have I told you?"

He placed his hands back over his mouth, "Sorry," he said.

Knockout carefully got up and looked out the door, seeing that Soundwave had shifted into a different position but was still in recharge. He raised a brow. That mech must have been really exhausted.

He shuffled back to his seat and sat down. He was preferring to sit down now then anything else. Walking was getting way too exhausting.

Knockout looked back at the small red mech, "Yes, a few centuries. In that time from you being put into the stasis chamber to being taken out, a war broke out. Two different factions fought each other in the war, the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Autobots were led by Optimus Prime and fought for peace and all that good stuff. The Decepticons, however, fought for power and anything else that was bad and were led by Megatron; also known as Megatronus."

The small mech's hands clenched, "The mech that almost scrapped Soundwave in the Pits."

Knockout nodded his head, "I'm guessing you wouldn't know that Soundwave became is ever loyal follower to the Decepticons."

The small red mech shrugged, "I know that Megatronus, er, Megatron approached Soundwave after the match about some political thing with the low paying mechs not being treated right. That's it because soon after that talk, Soundwave put me and my brother into the stasis chambers, telling use that he promises to come back for us."

"Well he did just that but a few centuries later. He had reasons though to why it took him that long to come back for you."

"What kind of reasons?"

"Well one: the war broke out after the politics didn't work out in Megatron's favor and Soundwave became his Third in Command. Two," Knockout paused, wanting to add some dramatic effect. "The planet was dieing and it soon did. Everyone evacuated the planet after that, spreading throughout the cosmos. However, Megatron's fleet ended up following Optimus Prime and his Autobot team to a small organic planet where the war continued for years."

Knockout tilted his head, smiling, "Then Megatron ended up getting stabbed through the spark chamber. Good riddance too, I hated that mech. He was so bossy and uncharismatic."

"I take it you're a Decepticon then?"

"Yes and no. I used to but now I'm an Autobot."

"Then why are you here with Soundwave? He's a Decepticon too right?"

Knockout shrugged his shoulders, "The war was won by the Autobots and after spending quite a few months in a parallel universe, Soundwave had been brought back so he could change his ways."

"Wait, you mentioned something about Cybertron..." he gulped, "... dieing. I-is that true?"

Knockout nodded his head, "Yes but it has been restored and that's where we are now, on Cybertron but there is only about a handful of us that had returned home so far. Two are Decepticons and are located somewhere but we don't know if they are deactivated or not."

The small red mech looked down.

Knockout frowned, "This must be a lot to take in."

The small mech nodded his head then looked back up, "I-I'm sorry, I had forgotten to introduce myself. My name's Frenzy and my brother's name is Rumble. We're twins but he acts more older and yet more immature. But don't tell him I said that, that would just make him angry," he grinned. "So, what's you're name?"

The red medic smiled, "Knockout and it's nice to meet you Frenzy. Seems like you're a sane mech, unlike some mechs around here."

Frenzy laughed loudly and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh again, "Oops, my bad," he snickered.

Knockout smiled at that and scanned the small mech again, checking his stats. Everything was good still.

The small mech swung his legs back and forth, looking at Knockout with his head tilted, "You're sparked, right? Or am I just seeing things."

Knockout snorted, "Good eye. Yes, I am sparked and before you ask, I'm seven and a half months along."

"You're due to deliver in less than four months!? You don't look it."

Knockout glanced up at him from the scanner, "That's because the sire of the sparkling is a Seeker and you know how some Seekers can be quite... thin and please don't ask me who because I would rather not talk about him. He's missing and I want to leave it at that before I fall into an emotional wreck."

The small mech raised his hands, "S-sorry, I didn't know it was such a touchy subject."

Knockout sighed, calming himself down, "It's alright," he said then stood up and left the room. He went up to the recovery chamber and scanned the small purple mech inside. Everything was good so he went back to the door of the recovery room, "I'll be back, I need to repair your brother's injuries now. Stay here and please don't wake Soundwave, he's really exhausted."

The small red mech nodded his head, "I'm probably just going to lay here and rest a bit, I am feeling a little tired anyway."

"Good, you do that," Knockout said then left to the recovery chamber. He removed the small purple mech and carried him towards the repair room. He glanced over to Soundwave first before walking in, seeing that he was still in recharge.

That mech slept like a, how the humans put it, "like a rock."

-

It didn't take as long to repair the small purple mech known as Rumble and carry him into the recovery room but it sure did take him longer to wake. When he finally did, he was about yell out many questions just like what his twin brother did but Frenzy quieted him down before that happened.

Knockout found out that Rumble was more stubborn and loud-mouthed than his brother, who was more calm and sincere. It was odd for twins to be opposites like that but he can only guess that there was something else about them that he hasn't witnessed yet.

He noted it down for later and scanned the purple mech while his brother explained everything he had told him. Frenzy kind of figured that the red medic wouldn't want to repeat himself so he volunteered to tell Rumble. Knockout through in a few things that he missed though.

The scan came out clean, for both of them so all they needed was rest and let their self-body repairs do the rest. Rumble complained about that, wanting to see Soundwave. After much persuasion, Knockout promised the two mechs that they can see Soundwave after they had a decent amount of rest.

They were, after all, still recovering from wounds that they had received centuries ago.

Knockout powered down the lights in the recovery room and headed over to the med. bay doors, rubbing his eyes. He didn't get that much relaxation done, or that much sleep for that matter, and he really wanted it.

He'll check up on the twins when he wakes up and hopefully they would still be in recharge by then.

* * *

**I'm pretty happy with the personalities I gave them. Opposites, yet they both love to prank. You better watch out Knockout.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Man, I'm so sorry for the long wait. School happened, once again. This coming week though I have entirely off so I'll be posting more chapters but it also depends if I'm working on homework that I was given to do over the week. Argh! Also, I've been working on my costume and I'm planning to finish it up during the week. There's just a few things here and there to add and the painting. So excited. 8D**

**We went from the 'discovery' to the 'meeting', to the short little filler bit with the temporary quarters and lobbing, and to the 'Soundwave and his cassettes' plot. Thus why this chapter was shorter. I wanted to get moving on to the next part of the plot where the others will return and problems will occur.**

**I'm not entirely sure when Starscream will show up but once I get to that chapter, I'll most likely start posting more often.**

**That's all I'm giving you so enjoy this short chapter. Hopefully I get the next chapter up in a shorter amount of time than this one.**

* * *

By the time Knockout woke up and went back to the med. bay, the twins Rumble and Frenzy were still in recharge. That was good but they didn't stay in the recovery room. No. They decided to go up to the still recharging Soundwave, climb into his lap and recharge there.

Knockout had to admit, the sight of them was kind of cute but they still didn't follow his orders to stay in the berths and rest. He shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't do anything about it now.

It still amazed him how Soundwave hadn't woken up yet.

He frowned and scanned the slender mech. There wasn't anything wrong besides being really exhausted. It must of been because he was so worried about the twins.

Speaking of the twins, he scanned both of them too and they came out clean.

Knockout shook his head. Soundwave had recharged a lot and there is such a thing as having too much recharge. He shook the silent mech lightly, "Hey Soundwave~" he sang.

The silent mech made a noise that sounded like grumbling before opening his eyes, seeing the grinning mech. His eyes narrowed. The medic was up to something, he just knows it.

"Don't give me that look," Knockout said quietly. He pointed downwards, "You have visitors."

Soundwave was confused and glanced down at his lap. His eyes grew wide at seeing his casseticons on his lap, recharging with their heads against his chest. He raised his hands and rested one on each of their heads.

Knockout smiled at the content smile that formed across the silent mech's lips, "Their repairs went smoothly and they are way out of the danger zone. They still have minor injuries but their self-repairs can handle that. All they need is lots of rest but they didn't listen to me when I told them to stay in the recovery room."

Soundwave nodded his head, "They missed... SOUNDWAVE!" A few recordings played from the silent mech. The last one was played softer since it was yelled.

Knockout went over to his desk, "That is understandable," he said then sat in his chair that was there.

The med. bay doors swished open, "HEY DOC KNOCK! WE'RE BACK!" Smokescreen's voice echoed through the med. bay.

Knockout had placed his hands over his audios that were now ringing. He glared at the rookie as he waltzed in, pushing what looked like some sort of cart.

Soundwave frowned as he watched Rumble and Frenzy quickly put their hands over their own audios. They both turned and glared at the rookie, "HEY! WE WERE RECHARGING HERE!" Rumble yelled back.

Frenzy frowned at Rumble, "Don't yell, you'll wake Soundwave," he hissed.

Rumble's eyes widened, "Oops."

Before they looked up to check on Soundwave, the silent mech began stroking their heads. They looked over at Knockout, finding out that it wasn't him doing it but the smile that the red medic was giving them made both of them have big smiles.

They looked up at Soundwave, their smiles growing. They jumped at him, "Soundwave!" they both cheered, hugging the silent mech around the neck.

While Soundwave hugged them back, Knockout looked over at Smokescreen, seeing Jazz and Wheeljack just walking in from behind him. He glared at the rookie, "Did you really have to yell like that?"

The rookie shrugged, "I guess."

Jazz looked over at Soundwave and the two twins that were crawling all over him. He smiled, "So those two were the ones who were in those stasis chambers?"

Knockout nodded his head, "They still need rest but other than that they are clear to leave the med. bay," he explained. He eyes the cart that Smokescreen had, "What's that?"

Wheeljack grinned and patted the red medic on the shoulder, "When was the last time you had a rust stick, Doc?"

Knockout looked up at him, eyes widening, "That's a rust stick maker!?" he exclaimed, rather excitedly too.

Jazz laughed, "Yea, would you like one?"

The white and black mech patted Smokescreen's arm after Knockout nodded his head enthusiastically. The rookie rolled his eyes and opened the top, pulling out what literally looked like a rust-coloured lump on a stick. He handed it to the red medic, "The others find the taste to be alright but I don't think I got the flavor right."

Knockout inspected it, eying it suspiciously. He shrugged his shoulders and shoved it into his mouth. He tasted it and froze, eyes widening.

Wheeljack frowned, waving a hand in front of his face, "Uh, Doc?"

Jazz glared at Smokescreen, "What did you do?"

Smokescreen raised his hands in defense, "I didn't do anything. I swear."

They stopped when they watched the red medic stick a hand out to Smokescreen, "Another."

Wheeljack laughed, "That good, huh?"

Knockout nodded his head and removed the no-longer-covered-in-rust rust stick. Smokescreen handed him another and the red medic proceeded to eat that one too.

"Careful now, don't want to eat too many of those or you'll get sick," the rookie said.

Knockout glared at him, "Whose the doctor here?"

Smokescreen raised his hands, "I'm just saying."

"Are those rust sticks!?" Frenzy's voice exclaimed.

They looked up to watch the twins jump off of Soundwave's lap and run over. Frenzy looked up at the rookie, "Can I have one?"

Smokescreen smiled, "Sure you can," he said and took out another rust stick and handed it to the small red mech. He looked at Rumble and frowned, seeing him glaring at him.

"I already don't like you because of that rude awakening, but can I have one too?"

"After saying that I don't think I wi... OW!" Smokescreen winced and began rubbing his leg where Knockout just kicked him.

"I don't like you either and you gave me two. Give him one now before I take that phase-shifter from you and put you in a ceiling. Upside down," Knockout hissed.

Smokescreen smirked, "Still mad about that?"

Knockout glared, "Yes."

The rookie rolled his eyes and handed the small purple mech a rust stick, "Here," he turned to the red medic. "Happy?"

Knockout contemplated it. He shrugged, "Slightly, until something hilarious happens to you. Then I'll be happy."

"Rumble and I can help with that," Frenzy piped up.

Jazz shook his head, smiling, "Don't encourage the doctor."

Knockout grinned, "Too late. You two have my permission to pester Smokescreen here as much as possible just to amuse me."

Rumble gave a thumbs-up, "That I can do."

"So..." Frenzy looked to the other two in the room. "If he's Smokescreen, who are you?"

The wrecker gestured to himself, "The name's Wheeljack.

"And I'm Jazz," the white and black mech said after. He then crouched down to get as close to their height as he can, putting a hand up to the side of his mouth, "By the way, I would like to help with pestering the rookie."

"Hey, I'm right here," Smokescreen snapped.

Rumble grinned, "You're in."

Jazz lifted up his fist and the small purple mech bumped his own fist against it.

Wheeljack nudged Knockout's shoulder, "Looks like we got a couple of troublemakers."

Knockout shrugged and bit the last of the rust stick that he had, "As long as I'm not their target, I'm okay with it. It's Optimus and Magnus that they'll have to worry about, mostly Magnus."

"That's true," the wrecker looked up at the silent mech. "Hey 'Wave, want a rust stick?"

Soundwave had gotten up from the chair. He stood there for a bit before shaking his head, walking towards the exit.

Wheeljack frowned, "Oh, you're no fun."

Frenzy watched him leave, "H-HEY! Wait up Soundwave!" he called and ran after him.

Rumble was about to turn but then stopped. He glared at Smokescreen, pointing two fingers at his eyes then at the rookie before following after his brother.

Smokescreen frowned and looked between the small mech and the others, "D-did he just...?"

Knockout laughed, "Kid's got spunk. Reminds me of someone I know, oh yea, you Jazz."

Jazz smirked, "Is that a compliment?"

Knockout sighed, "Don't get used to it. Being sparked is doing weird things to me. Once this is all over in the next few months, I'll be beck to normal... I hope."


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy 20th Chapter and I made it a special one. C:**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure why I'm doing this. It's very unexpected, even for me. It's late and I can't bring myself to recharge so I guess to pass the time until then I'm writing in a data pad. _

_I don't really get the point of it all but the humans back on Earth tend to do it quite frequently. As usual I didn't understand the concept behind it and had to look it up in their so called 'internet' to get a full grasp on this pass time of theirs._

_I understand that you write down your feelings about a certain someone or about any subjects that had happened in the day. Apparently its suppose to be rather secretive but I don't see why it would be for me._

_Where to start though. Maybe I should say that I'm coming up to the eighth month mark in me being sparked, I just have one more week to go through until then. After that though then it'll be three months until the sparkling is ready to be delivered. I can't wait till that happens. My appearance is starting to make me cringe. _

_Once I am eight months along, sitting up or getting up from a chair is going to start being a problem. I'm already feeling the strain but I'm not going to let anyone help me just yet._

_Enough of that now, I should start mentioning...the twins. Oh... the twins, now that's something to write about. _

_They've only been here a week now and they're already causing mischief._

_The little pranksters._

_Oh yes, they're such troublemakers but I don't blame them. The rookie is so much fun to pester. Even Jazz has joined in the plotting._

_The first prank I believe had something to do with tripping Smokescreen with nearly invisible wire. I got to admit it was pretty funny._

_Their recent prank involved placing a bucket full of paint in a high place and dropping it on the rookie's head. I never thought that he could look so good in that colour, maybe because it was my colour. I wasn't angry about it, I was too busy laughing my aft off. _

_They had asked me before hand about using my paint for a prank. I was reluctant about lending some of my paint to them but after saying it was a prank for Smokescreen I couldn't refuse. I did tell them though to get me more to replace what they used._

_Wheeljack had been pranked at some point and he laughed about it afterwards. The twins replaced his two swords with rubber ones. It was a harmless prank until the wrecker became serious and asked what happened to his swords._

_Note to self: Don't mess with the wrecker's swords. That glare he gave the twins sent shivers down my spinal struts._

_Other than that, the twins have been doing well. Soundwave has been seen wondering around, pretty far away but with the twins with him. I guess their company is just enough to make Soundwave not feel lonely. When the twins aren't around, Soundwave usually hangs out in the med. bay. He's probably anxious to get his visor back but so far I have gotten the basic frame of it done and that's it. I don't have the right materials to make the screen until the others come back._

_It's going to be another week or two until then. Maybe even three._

_I should throw in some more good news. My constant purging in the mornings has gone down. I've been having some mornings lately where I have no need to do so which is good but it's still there. I wouldn't be surprised if I purged in the morning. If I even get some recharge._

_Speaking of recharge, I'm starting to feel sluggish. I might want to put this data pad down now and get some recharge. It's not good for the sparkling if the carrier stays up late._

_... I wonder if Starscream is having any late nights... thinking about me... if he's still alive. I sure did after Breakdown's death... more like I barely got any sleep at all. All I can do right now is hope that he's alright and that he's taking care of himself. He always did have a habit of losing a limb... or two._

_I'm going to put this datapad down now and recharge._

_The ever handsome,_

_~Knockout_

* * *

"Aim for the head!"

"What? How do you know?"

"I've seen human horror films."

Starscream looked at Knockout.

"At drive-in theatres," the red medic added.

The Seeker proceeded to shoot a missile at the Terracon's head but it kept sauntering forward without it. After Starscream vocalized about going for the spark instead, he shot the Terracon in said place until it was unmoving on the floor.

Knockout walked up to it, "Human horror films: waste of time."

Starscream placed a hand on the red medic's arm, "Come on. We need to find a place to hide before more show up."

Knockout looked to the Seeker, "Haven't you realized how many Vehicons there are on this ship!?" he spat.

"Knockout..."

"We can't hide. Where ever we go, there is always bound to be one of those things there."

Starscream placed his hands on the medic's shoulders, shaking him lightly, "Knockout, you need to calm down. If you don't then I'll start freaking out again as well."

Knockout stopped, realizing that he was panting hard. It didn't occur to him until now that his spark was beating rather rapidly. He transformed his saws back to hands and sighed, lowering his head until it rested against the Seeker's chest.

He could feel Starscream trying to soothe him through the sparkbond that they shared. He hated to admit it... but he not only liked it but it was also helping with calming him down. He was getting lost in the gentle strokes that the Seeker was applying down his arms with his hands but the moment was interrupted when the sounds of growling could be heard down the hall.

Starscream tensed, "We better get moving. Stay close to me."

Knockout smiled, "Wow, you're acting brave for once."

The Seeker smirked, "Hey, one of us has to for the other," he said then laughed at the medic's scowl. He planted a kiss on the medic's forehead, "Relax," he said then proceeded to take his hand and quickly pull him down the hall, away from the sounds that were coming from the other direction.

They turned a corner but stopped when they saw more Terracons. They quickly back tracked, going down a different hall. Why did the Nemesis' halls have to be so disorienting. They all looked alike for Primus sake, just like the Vehicons. Can't even tell if they've seen the same set of Terracons or not.

They soon slowed to a stop, trying to let their systems cool down from both the adrenaline and the running.

Knockout let go of Starscream's hand for a second to peer around a corner, seeing Vehicons down at the far end of the hall but he couldn't tell if they were normal drones or Terracons. Hopefully none of the other officers have been bitten. His eyes widen. Hopefully the Predacon hadn't been bitten.

"Over here Knockout."

Said mech turned to see Starscream gesturing him over to an open door. He watched the Seeker look into the dark room while he walked over, "Careful Starscream."

Starscream turned to him, "I don't think there's any..."

"STARSCREAM!" Knockout yelled as he watched a Terracon, followed by a few others, shuffle out of the dark room. He transformed his hands to saws and charged forward to help the Seeker, who was proceeding to hit them away since they were too close to blast.

Knockout sliced at one of them and sliced at another. If only he had his staff then it'll be less terrifying with how close he had to get to the Terracons.

He heard Starscream's blasters going off so he guessed that he managed to get far enough to use them. He turned to the Seeker when there was no other Terracons but froze when he saw the mech he was looking for standing right in front of him.

"S-Starscream? A-are you alright?" he asked, feeling rather worried.

The Seeker lifted a hand and caressed the medic's cheek with a finger, an odd look playing across his face.

Knockout frowned, "Starscream, n-now's not the time to..." he froze when his eyes fell upon a cut that was leaking energon from the Seeker's hand that was near his face.

Knockout slowly looked back up at him in horror, "S-Starscream?"

Starscream smirked before his mouth opened in an unnatural way, the clawed siphon sliding out and going towards his neck.

"Energon," the Seeker hissed.

Knockout gagged and awoke abruptly from the nightmare. He gagged again and quickly placed a hand over his mouth. He carefully got up and rushed to the wash rack. He fell to his knees and purged over the drain.

His body trembled after and he just sat there, watching the discoloured energon flow down the drain. He blinked a few times, his vision becoming blurry from the tears that began to form. He wiped at his eyes before they fell but that didn't help much since more started to fall.

He closed his eyes and curled in on himself with a hand to his forehead and the other around his swollen stomach. His body trembled more as he thought about that... nightmare. The beginning was true but the ending was definitely not.

He opened his eyes, watching the tears fall to the floor of the wash rack. Both Starscream and him thought that the break-out of Terracons was going to be the end of them. They were both terrified but the Seeker tried to act as the brave one.

Knockout grimaced, feeling another wave of sickness hit him but he held it back. Even after the Terracon problem was over, he had still been shaken up by it. The fact that he had almost came close to being deactivated had begun to effect him that day.

He smiled slightly, remembering how Starscream found out that something was wrong with him. It was rather pitiful. The Seeker had shown up to the med. bay to be repaired after Megatron's punishment with the Terracons. He was horribly damaged but it was easy to be fixed up.

While the Seeker laid on the med. berth to be repaired, Knockout got his tools together to start the repairs. Once he leaned over the Seeker to fix him, he couldn't bring himself to do it. His mind was filled with the thought of almost being deactivated. He couldn't think straight and the thought of almost dieing scared him.

His hands were shaking and they didn't stop until Starscream took them in his. The Seeker didn't say anything. He knew that the flyer could feel the torment that he was feeling through the sparkbond.

Knockout shook his head, remembering that Starscream had begun to comfort him in anyway that he could. Hugs, gentle back rubs, kisses, any comforting words that he could think of. His repairs were entirely forgotten until an hour later when the medic had finally calmed down.

He couldn't hold back any longer and purged over the drain again. His body shook violently after. He frowned and closed his eyes, fresh tears falling to the wash rack floor.

"S-Starscream," he choked. "I-I miss you. Wh-where are you? I n-need you... your comfort... y-your reassurance that e-everything will be fine... r-right now... more than anything," his hands clenched as a wave of sobs wracked his body. "P-please, S-Starscream... I-I need you... n-now."

He lowered his head, his sobs growing heavier from grief, "S-Stars-scream... p-please... I-I love y-you... "

* * *

**I seriously felt tears form in my eyes as I was writing that ending... so sad. :c**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here you all go. :D**

* * *

"Hey Knockout, are you in there?" Frenzy called while he knocked on the door.

"Come on doctor, open up," Rumble called after.

They waited a bit but there was no answer.

Frenzy looked up to Soundwave who was standing behind them, "Where else could he have gone off to? You know him better then we do."

Soundwave stepped forward and retracted his tentacles. They attached themselves to the pass code console and he hacked it easily, making the door move into the wall. The silent mech stepped in with the two smaller mechs following behind.

He glanced around the room, seeing that there was no one there.

"Knockout!" Frenzy exclaimed and Soundwave turned to see the small red mech rush into the wash rack where he could see the medic lying on the floor on his side.

Rumble ran around to the other side and shook the red medic's shoulder, "H-hey Doc, wake up."

Knockout stirred and his eyes flickered on. He didn't look up at him, just kept his gaze forward.

Soundwave stepped forward and knelt down in front of him. The slender mech frowned at seeing how faded his eyes looked and with the small amount of light coming from them, he could faintly see the dried up streaks of tears on the sides of his face.

He reached forward and rested a hand on the side of the red mech's face, "Kn-Knockout..." he said quietly.

Said mech closed his eyes and sighed heavily. His eyes opened again but they weren't looking up at the mech above him but away from him.

Soundwave looked over the state the medic's body was in and couldn't help but think how dull he looked. No shine whatsoever. He looked up at the twins, "Rumble. Frenzy. Start up the wash rack."

The twins looked to each other then back at Soundwave, nodding their heads. They walked around behind the silent mech where Rumble hunched down to let Frenzy stand on his shoulders so he could reach for the levers to start up the wash rack.

A good wash should make the medic feel better.

Soundwave helped the medic to sit up and had him lean against one of the walls. It was pretty difficult since the red mech wasn't even helping, he was completely limp. Even if he was conscious.

"S-Soundwave..." Knockout mumbled, making the silent mech stop, "... you don't have to do this. I can do it myself."

Soundwave gave the medic a small smile and rested the red mech's hands on his lap, "I insist. You need the company anyway."

Frenzy finally managed to reach the lever and turned the water and solvent on, soaking them all. After he jumped off Rumble's shoulders, the twins each grabbed a sponge and went on either side of Knockout. They began washing his door arms.

Knockout watched as the twins washed his arms for him. He looked up at Soundwave, who was sitting down more comfortably then kneeling. The red medic sighed, allowing himself to be washed.

Soundwave lifted his arms and Lazerbeak deployed, landing in his open arms. She stayed there for a bit before hovering up to land on the silent mech's head, enjoying the water that cascaded over her.

"It's Starscream, isn't it?" Soundwave said. Even though the water had pretty much washed the dried tear streaks already, he knew that that was what had caused them. "You miss him, don't you?"

Knockout looked down, resting one of his hands on his swollen abdomen. He nodded his head slowly, "Every day."

Soundwave rested a hand on the medic's knee, "Everything will be alright. Everyone is here for you. Even me."

Knockout nodded his head, glancing at the twins as they began to wash his legs. He looked back at Soundwave, "You should talk more Soundwave, your voice is nice."

Soundwave's small smile that he had faded, "It's more difficult than it seems. I'm still trying to get used to everyone. It's harder now since my visor isn't on."

"The visor is almost done, so no worries there but you've already talked in front of Arcee and me."

"It was still difficult."

Knockout lifted his arms so the twins could get at his chest. He smiled a bit. He could get used to being pampered like this.

"Uh, Soundwave."

"Hmm?"

Knockout glanced at the silent mech, "Did Megatron ever know about mine and Starscream's... you know..."

"Relationship?" Soundwave shook his head. "No, he did not. I never informed him since there was no need to. It wasn't disrupting any of your duties. You kept it highly professional."

Knockout snorted, "Professional my aft."

"Excuse me?"

Knockout shook his head, "Nothing," he paused to close his eyes as Frenzy washed at his face. He had to admit, he was starting to feel a little better.

Once Frenzy finished washing his face, he sighed, "Did any of the others know about our relationship?"

Soundwave just shook his head, "I was the only one that knew the truth. Although..."

Knockout looked at him. Soundwave smiled slightly, "I do know that they were having a feeling that something was up between you two. The way that you two acted and talked with each other. It was subtle but it was there."

Knockout frowned, "Hopefully it was just that," the twins stopped washing and waited for the solvent to rinse away.

Knockout chuckled lightly, "You know, Starscream and I were more worried about you finding out then the others cause we knew that you would tell Megatron directly and soon everyone else would know," he shook his head. "No matter how ironic it sounds, I never expected that you were the one who would keep quiet."

Soundwave smiled, "Being sparked must be fun, you're just handing out those compliments like they're rust sticks."

Knockout rolled his eyes, "Yea, being sparked is doing wonders to me, especially my body," he said sarcastically.

Frenzy got onto Rumble's shoulders again and turned off the water. The red twin grabbed the buffer while the purple twin grabbed a rag and they both went back over to Knockout where they proceeded to make his armor shine.

Knockout smiled, "Do you make them do this all the time?" he asks.

Soundwave shook his head, "Only if its needed and believe me, you need it."

"Thanks," he looked at the twins. "All of you. I really appreciate it."

Frenzy smiled, "Its no problem. Really."

Rumble nodded his head, "You're good to us Doc, we're just repaying you back."

"I got to ask you something Knockout," Soundwave said.

"What is it?"

"What would you do when you see Starscream again?"

Knockout couldn't help but smile. He mentally thanked him for not saying 'if'. He shook his head, "I honestly don't know. Jazz already gave me the suggestion of punching him or slapping him real hard but I won't know until that day comes."

"Would you forgive him for leaving you like this?"

Knockout was taken back by the question. He looked down, "I can't really say, my emotions are all mixed up. It's hard to pinpoint how I truly feel about it. I am sad and upset but he had reasons but he could have easily opened the bond again," he shook his head. "Like I said, I won't know what to do or what to feel until I see him... dead or alive."

The red medic's voice cracked at the end of that and Soundwave decided to stop asking questions relating to Starscream. He noticed that the twins had finished and he smiled, "Are you ready to leave your quarters today? Its already midday."

Knockout nodded his head, "I need a good walk today anyway. Clear my processor."

"Exercise is good," the silent mech stood. He held out a hand and waited for the red medic to take it so he could help him up.

Knockout walked towards the wash rack door but stopped to admire himself in the mirror first. He smiled, "I must admit, you two did a splendid job," he looked down at the twins and saw that they were both grinning.

He continued on walking with the others following. He looked over his shoulder, "Let me guess, you're going to go back to be silent again?"

Soundwave nodded his head, "I feel more comfortable that way but in time I might warm up to the others more."

"That's good and I mean it when I said you have a nice voice."

They walked outside and Knockout smiled, he looked to Soundwave, "Thank-you, by the way, for the wash and the talk. It was nice."

Soundwave nodded his head, "It was no problem Knockout. I could tell that you needed the company."

Knockout nodded but then paused when he just had a great idea. He smiled, "I have a proposition for you Soundwave."

The silent mech just tilted his head in confusion.

Knockout grinned, "How would you feel about being a sparkling-sitter?"

* * *

**Yeay, Knockout and Soundwave friendship-bonding time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter. :D**

**Omg, am I the only one whose excited for Halloween this year? My costume is almost done. I'm so happy. ;u;**

* * *

The med. bay was hectic. As hectic as it can get with only two in it. One shuffling around as fast as he could go, checking things and rechecking them. The other, hating that he was picked to be there, quickly went around the med. bay as the other ordered him to get things from shelves and other rooms.

Out of Wheeljack, Jazz, Smokescreen and Soundwave, Smokescreen literally got the shorter stick and was left to help the vain medic out in the med. bay. The other three, along with the two new additions, headed to the docking bay to clear things out of the way.

After two weeks of waiting, they had received a comm. from Optimus that morning. The Nemesis was on its way back with a full hanger of supplies and materials along with all the other Autobots. Everyone was relieved because there was now going to be something to do. Even Jazz was excited to get back to work, he was really starting to fidget from boredom.

Since the others had the job to clear the docking bay for the Nemesis, Smokescreen's job was to help Knockout prepare the med. bay for check-ups. You never know what they had caught out there.

Smokescreen shivered at the thought of one of them coming back with a sticky substance attached to their plating which spreads easily and grows and can get under the plating and into gears, causing them to stop working and any wires nearby to malfunction and soon spreads to important systems, causing them to...

The rookie shook the thought out of his mind. That was too ridiculous. Cosmic Rust on the other hand. Another shiver went down his back. Now that would be something to worry about, even if it was rare.

He went to carry a tray of tools to a counter but stopped when he heard a crash. He quickly put the tray down on the closest flat surface and rushed to where the noise came from. He looked around the main part of the med. bay and soon spotted Knockout having an arm around his stomach in pain, his other arm was on the counter to help lower himself to the floor. There was a few broken beakers on the floor near where he sat down.

Smokescreen rushed to him, "Doc!" he called. Once he was in front of him, he knelt down, "Are you okay? What happened?" he gasped. "Don't tell me the sparkling is..."

Knockout literally covered the rookie's face with his hand to shut him up, which it did, "Just shut up for a minute will you," he said with great difficulty then winced, resting his head back against the counter.

The pain was excruciating but his internal HUD was telling him that it wasn't the sparkling that was causing the pain. That was a relief. It was still two months too early for it to be ready for delivery. He checked over the readings some more.

Smokescreen was still kneeling in front of him, feeling worried for once for the sparked doctor. He mentally shook his head. It didn't matter if he was a former Decepticon, he felt worried for him, especially since he was carrying the first sparkling since the war ended.

He noticed the red medic sigh heavily and he frowned, "So, what happened?" he asked.

Knockout let out a chuckle that was laced with pain. He glanced at the rookie, grinning, "Are you actually worried for me for once?"

Smokescreen frowned, glancing away while he swore to himself and his inability to hide his emotions. He looked back at the grinning medic, "You're sparked, why wouldn't I be worried?"

Knockout's grin went down a few decibels. He didn't really have anything to say to that since anyone else would have been just as worried. He did a sharp intact as he felt more pain hit him. He gave himself a second for the pain to disappear before giving an answer, "I just didn't expect you to feel worried for me. You hate me."

Smokescreen smiled, "And you hate me as well but in dire situations like this, things like that tend to be overlooked."

Knockout laughed lightly looking away, "Primus, you sound like Prime."

With his head turned, he didn't see the surprised look on the rookie's face. When he turned back, the look was replaced with the worried look again.

"So, what caused you the pain if it wasn't the sparkling?"

Knockout winced. The pain wasn't as bad that time so it subsided sooner, "Apparently my body is changing on me, trying to accustom itself to the sparkling."

Smokescreen frowned, "In other words?" he said, confused.

The red medic rolled his eyes, "In other words, my body is preparing itself to when the sparkling is ready to be delivered by shifting my lower internal structure around," he winced as another wave of pain hit him. "It happens to everyone who is sparked, its normal. The pain differs for everyone, some get small waves of pain where others can get excruciating waves. Seems like I got stuck with excruciating but it only lasts at least a week, two is the max."

Smokescreen felt relieved, "So you're not going into labor."

Knockout nodded his head, "Not until two months from now. At least I don't have to worry about the purging, that had completely stopped a few days ago."

"That's good news," Smokescreen paused. "Do... do you need help up?"

Knockout sat there for a bit then sighed, "Yes but I don't want to be standing around at the moment until the pain stops."

Smokescreen looked over at the red medic's desk, "How about I just help you to your chair so you can rest more comfortably then on the floor?" he suggested, looking back at him.

Knockout chuckled lightly, shaking his head, "This sentimental side of you is weird, you need to stop but if you insist..." he lifted an arm up, "... you can help me to my chair."

Smokescreen wrapped that arm around his shoulder and very awkwardly helped Knockout to stand up. The rookie supported most of the medic's weight to the chair since he was still dealing with the pain.

Once at the chair, he carefully lowered the red medic to it. Knockout sighed heavily once he was sitting on something more comfortable for him than the floor. He rested his head back, having his arms on the chair's arm rests. He looked up at the rookie, giving him a genuine smile this time, "Thank-you Smokescreen, you did good today."

Smokescreen crossed his arms, grinning, "Say that again please? I want to relish the fact that you not only thanked me but also used my actual name."

Knockout snorted, shaking his head after, "Don't ruin it and just for that, you can clean up those beakers I accidentally dropped in my sudden attempt to keep myself from collapsing to the floor in pain."

The rookie rolled his eyes then shook his head, walking back over to the counter to clean up the broken beakers without complaint.

Knockout closed his eyes, taking his time to relax and wait for the pain to go away. He smiled, thinking back to when he asked Soundwave about how he felt about being a sparkling-sitter. The silent mech was really surprised and repeatedly asked if that was okay. Of course he was okay with it, what better sparkling-sitter then one who looks after two cassettes who most of the time act like their sparklings.

He frowned. He filed a mental note away to ask Soundwave how old the twins are.

His thoughts were interrupted by his comm. link when it beeped. He put a hand to the side of his head to activate it.

_Hello?_

_Is the med. bay prepped and ready Doc?_ It was Jazz.

_Just about. Why?_

_The Nemesis just docked._

* * *

"Seriously!? You all managed to get some sort of injury!?" Knockout exclaimed over the sight of all the returned Autobots. He couldn't believe the sight of them all.

Bulkhead had an injured arm. Blaster's leg was damaged and he was now limping. Ultra Magnus was rubbing the wrist of his clawed hand, most likely he sprained it or pulled out a wire from straining it too much. Bumblebee had an injured arm as well but it didn't look as bad as Bulkhead's. Arcee was just covered in a whole lot of scrapes and dents and Optimus...

Knockout just sighed and put a hand over his eyes, shaking his head. Of course the Prime was the only one who managed to get the least amount of damaged done to himself. He had only a few scrapes and dents.

Typical. At least he had the others to help out. He looked to said others. Jazz, Smokescreen...

He frowned, "Where's Wheeljack, Soundwave and the twins?"

Jazz jerked a thumb towards the med. bay door, "They stayed behind to make sure the Nemesis is secured to the docking bay. They should be here soo..."

"Arcee!" Wheeljack yelled as he ran into the med. bay.

Everyone turned around but at the same time the wrecker had tackle hugged the two-wheeler and spun her around.

"Oh my Primus, I missed you so much Arcee," he said happily as he continued to spin her around.

Arcee laughed lightly, "I-I missed you too. Would you stop hugging now... p-please... y-you're kind of crushing me."

Wheeljack stopped and set her feet back on the floor, "Oops, my bad, sorry."

"What? No hug for me?" Bulkhead called out.

The wrecker shook his head, "Nope, sorry Bulk," he said and the green wrecker frowned. Wheeljack laughed, "I'm joking, come here you big lug," he then proceeded to give the other wrecker a manly bro hug.

"Ow, watch the arm," Bulkhead complained.

Knockout laughed lightly, putting his hand back over his face. He shook his head, "I can't believe I decided to be an Autobot," he mumbled to himself. He jumped lightly when he felt something on his leg and looked down to see Frenzy.

Bumblebee frowned when he saw him, "Wh-whose that?" he asked.

Everyone turned to look and they all had a surprised look at the new comer. Frenzy looked at them all, being slightly afraid of all the new faces as he stepped back a bit.

Knockout turned to them, "He's one of Soundwave's cassettes that the others had found at the Pits of Kaon in stasis chambers," he explained before kneeling down to the small red mech's height. "What's the matter?"

He pointed to the med. bay doors, "It's Soundwave."

Knockout frowned and looked to the doors. He looked to the others, "Jazz, Wheeljack, Smokescreen. I need you three to start without me but only on the small injuries like scrapes and dents, I'll be back to work on the major stuff," he said then stood up to follow the cassette out of the med. bay.

Before the door closed behind him, he could hear everyone moving around to be checked over. Just outside the door, he saw the silent mech standing there with his head lowered. Rumble was at his feet and he patted his leg when the medic got closer.

"What's the matter?" Knockout asked immediately, looking down at the twins.

Rumble shook his head, "I'm not sure."

"Once he got this far after following Wheeljack, he just stopped walking," Frenzy explained.

Knockout looked back up at the silent mech. He frowned, "Soundwave? What's wrong?"

He just shook his head.

The medic paused. He was expecting him to actually say something but he didn't. They were alone this time so why wouldn't he, he would most likely stop talking once the others were around.

Then it clicked and he rested a hand on his shoulder, "You're going to have to face the others sooner or later. I would like to give you the visor but it's not finished. The other's reaction would most likely be the same as the others so there is nothing to be afraid of. You understand, don't you?"

Soundwave was silent but then nodded his head, sighing, "Y-yes, I do."

Knockout smiled and patted his shoulder, "That's good. Be confident, act like you are wearing your visor and things will be easier for you."

"You can do it Soundwave," Rumble piped up.

Frenzy grabbed a hold of Soundwave's leg, "We'll be here for you."

Soundwave smiled down at the twin's confidence. He nodded his head and began to walk forward, but slowly.

Knockout walked beside him, "Everything will be alright Soundwave, they'll most likely be too occupied with being checked over."

They stepped through the doors and Knockout turned to Soundwave, "You can sit or stand somewhere if you want, I need to get to work."

After receiving a nod from the the silent mech he continued on in the direction of his patients to check over.

* * *

**I want your guy's opinion about something.**

**Should I pair Soundwave with one of the Autobots or not? If so, who should it be? Not Blaster of course since I made him his half brother.**

**I was wondering because Soundwave seems so lonely and it makes me feel sad that he doesn't have anyone.**

**Knockout has Starscream.**

**Arcee has Wheeljack.**

**I feel the need to give Soundwave someone. Maybe Jazz? I've been reading enough fanfiction to know that he's the most popular to be paired with him.**

**I don't know. What do you guys think?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter and also the results of who I picked to be with Soundwave.**

**I was given quiet a lot of suggestions for a Soundwave pairing and I am going to share you the choices and what I thought.**

**An OC - I was thinking about that but I wanted to keep it all complete canon characters until the sparkling was born. It was still a good idea.**

**Bumblebee - There was quiet a few people who suggested him and at first I was thinking it would be a little awkward but then I got more thinking and thought that it would be such an adorable pairing to use.**

**Jazz - He was the most popular but then I had gotten thinking. He's such a popular choice and I wanted to try something different so I decided to pick a not so popular pairing.**

**Optimus - ... I really didn't know what to think of this. I never read any fanfictions that involved this pairing so I didn't know what I would write for it.**

**Thundercracker - Yet again, never read a pairing like this one so I didn't know what to expect. But, BUT, I will tell you this. I am planning to add both Thundercracker AND Skywarp into this story later on.**

**... and Smokescreen - Now this made me laugh so hard. Once I saw his name as a choice I was so tempted to do it, I really was but the way the relationship between the two is now, there is no chance that that would happen. If it did, it'll be really awkward.**

**In the end though, I decided on picking Bumblebee. He's not as popular as Jazz with being paired with Soundwave so that was one of the reasons I chose him. The other was because I couldn't help but think of adorable things between them that I couldn't help but pick it.**

**So there you have it, the one who I picked to be with Soundwave is Bumblebee. Jazz, in my opinion, would just be a really good friend.**

**... I'm still laughing about the Smokescreen choice. I even looked up the pairing and I couldn't find anything. I was so tempted to pick it. So tempted.**

**Enough of this blabber, here's the next chapter. C:**

* * *

"Is... is that what Soundwave's face looks like?"

Knockout looked up from repairing Bumblebee's arm and turned to glance in Soundwave's direction. The silent mech was just sitting rather still in a chair, the twins sitting on the floor at his feet and Lazerbeak was perched on his head again. He was facing forward but his gaze was at the floor, clearly looking very uncomfortable being there.

Knockout went back to working on the yellow scout's arm, "Yes, that's what his face looks like."

"What happened to his visor?" the scout asks.

"He got hit in the face with a lob ball that was thrown by Smokescreen. The visor shattered on impact and I couldn't fully repair it until you guys came back with more supplies," he explained. "Now that you are here, I can start working on that."

"He should keep it off, his face looks niceeeowowow, careful!" Bumblebee whined, pulling his arm from the medic.

Knockout ignored him and gestured towards the silent mech, "The minute I finish the visor, he's going to put it back on. The others have told him when they first saw his face that he looks nice, mostly Jazz, but it seems like he doesn't believe them. I want him to open up more, stop being so silent but he's so..." he opened and closed his hands repeatedly, trying to find the right word.

Bumblebee frowned, "Insecure?"

Knockout snapped a finger and pointed at the yellow scout's face, "Yes, exactly," he knelt over Bumblebee's arm and continued working. "He's too insecure for his own good and that's because he had worn that Primus forsaken visor for too long, " he gritted his teeth. "I bet he doesn't even know what his own face looks like anymore," he grumbled.

"What about his voice? I know he has one since I heard him speak once, even if it was literally only four words, is he insecure about that?"

Knockout paused and continued, "I'm not entirely sure. He only started talking to me recently in full sentences and I actually held a conversation with him. I never asked him if he was insecure about his voice but he did say that he's not ready to talk around you guys. It could be one of the reasons but I know that the main reason was because he's not very good with hiding his emotions."

The red medic reattached a wire, "By the way, it took a lot of courage for him to actually say those four words. I know because he told me when he got back after capturing Ratchet."

Bumblebee smiled, "It sounds to me that he's just shy."

Knockout shrugged, "Call it what you want. It explains his discomfort at the moment though. I bet that once he has the visor back on he will calm down," he shook his head. "He needs to learn to stop wearing that visor now. Megatron is gone, the war is over, there's no reason for it anymore."

"If you want, I could help out with opening him up. Get him to realize that everyone won't judge him if that's the problem," Bumblebee suggested.

Knockout sighed and began welding the armor plating back together, "The help is highly appreciated. You could probably get Jazz to help too if you want, he seems to get along with the twins very well."

Bumblebee nodded his head, "That seems like a good idea."

Knockout patted his arm, "You're good to go and you can send Magnus in, I need to check that wrist of his."

The scout walked out of the small room that he was repaired in, rubbing his repaired arm as he walked over to where the others were waiting. He stood in front of Ultra Magnus, "Knockout would like to see you next sir."

The second-in-command nodded his head, "Very well, thank-you Bumblebee," he said and stood to his feet, walking in the direction where the scout had come from.

Bumblebee looked over at Soundwave and shifted on his feet a bit, "Well, here goes," he said to himself and walked over, sitting hesitantly beside the slender mech. He had offered to help Knockout open up the silent mech more and that's what he's going to do.

Soundwave felt uneasy once he sensed someone sit beside him. He glanced over quickly to see who it was before looking back at the floor. Oh, it was the scout. If it was any of the others besides Knockout, Blaster and maybe Jazz then he would be fine. Wheeljack was okay too. Smokescreen, not so much.

But the scout he hasn't hanged around much like the others that had went on that trip on the Nemesis. Someone he didn't really know sitting beside him just made him feel uncomfortable.

Bumblebee shifted his feet and looked down at the twins sitting on the floor at the silent mech's feet. They were looking up at him curiously, the purple one looked at him more suspiciously then curious. Good, a distraction until he found out what to say to Soundwave. He smiled, "I'm sorry, I don't believe I got your guy's names. I'm Bumblebee."

Frenzy smiled and got to his feet, shaking the hand that Bumblebee offered to him with both of his, "I'm Frenzy," he gestured to the other. "And this is my twin brother..."

"Rumble," the other cut him off.

"Well it's very nice to meet you two. I haven't met any cassetticons before," he paused, looking at Lazerbeak that was still on Soundwave's head. "Well, except for Lazerbeak here."

Lazerbeak made a series of noises that sounded like a mix between chirps and buzzing, all directed at the scout which made him laugh, "You don't need to apologize about that, I'm sorry too but we both know that all the fighting wasn't caused by either of us. So any previous negativity towards you guys has all washed away."

Bumblebee then looked down at Soundwave who was looking at him now. He smiled, "Right Soundwave? No hard feelings?"

Soundwave's eyes traveled around a bit, as if he was thinking before turning his head away, nodding slowly. It was true, he felt no hate for the Autobots anymore. He felt content and more relaxed than if he was back with the Decepticons, except for feeling uncomfortable around the Autobots but that was way different then hate.

Bumblebee twiddled his thumbs, trying to think of what to say next. He smiled and turned back to him, "Hey, Soundwave?"

The silent mech turned back to the scout, tilting his head in a curious gesture.

"Have you had any energon lately? I could get you some," he offered.

Soundwave just shook his head and looked down at Rumble. The small purple mech looked at the scout, "Blaster has already gone to get some energon."

"I believe he said he was going to bring quite a few extras for anyone who was still here so you'll most likely be able to get one too," Frenzy added after.

"Well that's good. Having a sibling must be awesome."

Rumble grumbled, "Don't I know it," he then yelped when Frenzy punched his arm.

Soundwave tilted his head forward slightly, glaring at the red mech. Frenzy flinched at the look and turned back to his brother, "Sorry Rumble," he said. "You deserved it though," he added quietly to him.

Rumble shrugged his shoulders, grinning, "Yea, I was kind of asking for it."

"Seems like you two are getting along."

They all looked up to see Blaster walking in, carrying in quite a few cubes of energon on a tray. There was something small walking beside him carrying a few cubes as well. It was another cassette but a light blue. It had reluctantly walked in and slightly shifted itself behind Blaster's leg when he stopped.

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't hurt to get to know somebody," he said then looked back at the light blue cassette hiding more behind Blaster's leg. "Is that your cassette Blaster? I never knew you had one."

Blaster smiled and looked down at the cassette by his feet, "Yea, he's my little archivist. Like Soundwave, he records and documents everything. He's shy to new people so he's been hiding in my quarters all this time. A few times he had left but kept himself unseen. His name is Rewind," the red-orange mech knelt down closer to the cassette's height. "That's Bumblebee, why don't you say hi to him? He's a good friend of mine and really nice."

Rewind glanced up at Blaster before looking back at the scout. He lifted a hand and did a small wave, "H-hi," he shyly said then hid farther behind Blaster.

Bumblebee chuckled lightly, "It's very nice to meet you too Rewind."

Blaster saw the smile creep on the light blue mech's lips which made himself smile. He nudged him lightly, "Why don't you give Frenzy and Rumble their energon and sit with them," he suggested.

Rewind nodded his head and hesitantly walked out from behind Blaster and went over to the twins, handing over their energon before sitting down with them.

Blaster walked closer and placed the tray on a table, taking a few and handing one to both Bumblebee and Soundwave. He took one for himself and sat on the other side of Soundwave.

Bumblebee leaned forward a bit to look over at Blaster, "Did you already get checked out be Knockout?"

The red-orange mech swung his once injured leg, "Yep, good as new. How about you?"

Bumblebee rubbed at the repair job that was done to his arm, "Still a little sore but it'll fade in time. How did you get hurt again? I wasn't there."

Blaster grimaced, "I was walking and didn't know that the floor I was standing on had been highly corroded over the years and I fell threw. It was a very long drop and if I hadn't grabbed onto that pipe on the way down with my cables to help slow my fall, I would be in way worse condition than this."

Soundwave looked at him, complete worry showing on his face.

Blaster smiled at his brother and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Soundwave, I'm fine now, that's all that matters."

"Yea, he's tougher than he looks but I bet you already know that," Bumblebee said.

Soundwave looked at the scout. He looked down at the arm that the yellow scout was still rubbing. He pointed at it.

"How did I get hurt?" Bumblebee asked, not sure if that was what he meant.

Soundwave nodded his head.

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it wasn't as spectacular as Blaster's close call, that's for sure," he said then grinned at the silent mech's brother who chuckled. "To put it simple, a sheet of metal had fallen, knocked me down and landed on not only my arm but on Arcee.

"The good thing..." he continued, "was that she didn't get hurt that bad since the sheet of metal landed on an angle. The bad thing was that the edge of the sheet of metal that was closer to the ground was digging into my arm and I couldn't get it off. Ultra Magnus lifted it off me and that's how he injured the wrist with the claw. He had strained it too much from lifting that sheet of metal," he explained.

Soundwave had the same worried look that he had after Blaster told his injury story.

Bumblebee smiled, "I'm alright now though so you don't need to be so worried."

Blaster laughed, "He's always worried."

Soundwave looked down from their gazes, shifting uncomfortably.

Bumblebee leaned forward to look at the slender mech's face better, "Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's okay to be worried and you should be, your brother almost got seriously injured."

Soundwave glanced at him and smiled lightly, making the yellow scout smile back. The silent mech soon looked confused and pointed at Bulkhead who was just told by Ultra Magnus that it was his turn to be repaired by Knockout.

Both Bumblebee and Blaster laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Bulkhead thought he saw a scraplet and screamed, bumping into an unstable building during his panic," Blaster explained.

"And a wreckers specialty is wrecking things and that's exactly what happened to the building. Unintentionally though," Bumblebee added afterwards.

Soundwave still looked confused.

Blaster smiled, "The building fell on him, enough said."

Bumblebee shook his head, laughing lightly, "Just like what happened to Wheeljack a month ago. But instead of an arm, Wheeljack's leg was injured."

Blaster laughed, "Oh man, just hearing him scream was hilarious. He sounded like a femme."

"I DID NOT!" Bulkhead yelled from the repair room and they soon heard something metal hit metal, the green wrecker's complaining soon came after.

Bumblebee laughed, "OH DON'T DENY IT BULK! YOU SO DID!" he called back. There was no reply to that from the wrecker, most likely trying to avoid Knockout's wrath.

The scout looked at Soundwave, "You don't have to worry about Bulkhead's injury, he seriously had worse. I think all of us had worse than the injuries we got today but it doesn't hurt to be worried. After all, we're all considered family to one another," he said then looked to the still open med. bay doors, seeing Wheeljack standing out there with Arcee. They were holding hands and looking out in the distance.

Bumblebee smiled, "Some are even considered more than just family."

* * *

**I can't tell you how adorable I think the SoundwavexBumblebee pairing is. It's just, hnngh, so adorable I can't handle it. There will be more of that pairing and of course of the others. So many pairings, even if its just three at the moment. I'm most likely going to stick with the three. StarscreamxKnockout being, of course, the main one. WheeljackxArcee is the next with the SoundwavexBumblebee after.**

**I had almost forgotten about Blaster's cassettes until someone mentioned them to me. I added Rewind. Ramhorn and Eject I won't add and I'm still trying to pick if I should add Steeljaw or not. SO many characters. I can't really cover them all. I might not add him after all but I'm still deciding though.**

**Thank-you to all who had given me a suggestion for a pairing for Soundwave. I read every single one so I'm sorry if I didn't reply to them all. **

**I dare someone to do a SoundwavexSmokescreen pairing. If someone does, link me it and I shall read it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh man, I'm so tired. It's like 1 in the morning right now as I'm putting this up. Technically it'll be 2 but the whole day light savings time thing makes it 1.**

**Anyway, sorry that this took so long. Slight writer's block and flipping school homework. But that's all taken cared of now.**

**Also, I've been procrastinating about the next story that I would do after this one and I ended up writing down five different ideas and I would like to know which one you would like to read after this one is finish. Whenever that would be, I do not know.**

**Just to let you know, they all have either Starscream, Knockout or both... I ship them so hard.**

**1. Starscream and Knockout are sent to the real world and still look like themselves but are human height. They have holoforms that they use so they can go in public. Oh and there would be an OC that they meet that would most likely be based off of myself. There is no CanonxOC pairing but most likely CanonxCanon.**

**2. I've read a few Transformers toys fanfics and thought of making my own since I recently got a Knockout toy. Beast Hunters addition. Wish I had a Knockout toy that was fully red and didn't have any green on it. That's where this story idea comes in. It seriously took me forever to find that toy too. I already have a Starscream so that makes things better. Also a Soundwave and Shockwave. They're so small compared to the other two.**

**3. A crossover between Transformers and Ironman cause there is not enough of that type of crossover. Anyway, this would just have Knockout and how he ended up in Tony Stark's garage.**

**4. Ground bridge accident, Starscream and Knockout get sent to the past. World War II to be exact. OCs will be added of course but no CanonxOc, most likely CanonxCanon and maybe OcxOc.**

**5. Last and my most recent idea that was fueled by the episode with all the Terracons. What if Starscream had been bitten by Terracon/Breakdown? Just like what happened to Airachnid. Knockout tries to figure out a cure for him while having to deal/manage the Seeker's hunger for energon from a living thing and not from a cube. Also trying to keep the problem a secret from the others at the same time so they don't kill him.**

**Tell me what you think and enjoy this chapter. Don't know when the next chapter would be up so stay tuned after this one.**

* * *

Knockout's vents were overheating as he ran. That didn't matter to him at the moment though. Neither was knowing how far or how long he had been running for. He just had to get away and fast. He didn't want to turn around but he needed to know how far behind they were.

He didn't slow as he turned his head to look over his shoulder. Relief flooding through him when he saw that no one was there. He took that chance to stop running and use the wall for support as he waited for his systems to cool down.

He froze once he heard something and he turned around quickly to see what it was. He frowned. There wasn't anything there. He swore that he heard it come from behind.

He turned back around, making sure that there wasn't anything there either. He sighed heavily when nothing showed up.

He then realized something and he began to feel himself begin to shake. The halls of the Nemesis was deathly silent.

He felt his spark skip a beat after he heard a growl from behind. He slowly turned and came face-to-face with not only one but three Terracons. They lunged forward and Knockout went to bolt but found himself tripping over his own feet.

This wasn't good.

He quickly looked up to watch as the Terracons lean down to him, their siphons inching closer to him.

Knockout wanted to get up and run but his body wouldn't let him. He was too frightened. His fingers gripped the floor, "St-starscream," he choked out.

The Terracons got closer and their siphons struck forward.

"STARSCREAM!" he screamed, finding himself bolting upright in his berth. His body shook as he looked around quickly, making sure that there was no Terracons. He sighed heavily which came out shaky. That was a relief but where was Starscream?

He soon felt a rather worried and panicked pulse come through the Seeker's side of the bond. Knockout guessed that he had felt the panic go through the bond when the red mech had woken up. He responded with a distressed pulse back, wanting him to be there in his quarters right now. In the meantime, he wrapped his arms around his legs as he pulled them close to his chest.

After awhile of waiting, he rested his forehead against his knees. His body hadn't stopped shaking and he cursed to himself for feeling so scared about a simple nightmare. He shook his head, he couldn't get over the fact that he was almost killed by those Terracons. It had been a week since the incident and it was still affecting him.

Nightmares filled with Terracons kept happening every time he went into recharge and he was growing more exhausted each day. He would try and comfort himself afterwards but it didn't seem to help. He always felt better after Starscream comforts him. Just him being there helps a lot.

Speaking of the Seeker, where was he? Why wasn't he there yet?

Knockout didn't bother to actually talk to him through comm. link and decided on just sending him a bunch more distressed pulses to get him moving. He needed and wanted his comfort now. He could feel the sudden rise in panic on Starscream's side of the bond and the red medic could only think that he must be overreacting because of those pulses that he just sent.

Sometimes after Starscream would comfort him after a nightmare, he would go back into recharge and have no dreams at all. It was way better than dreaming at all. As long as he has a decent amount of recharge he won't complain.

At least the nightmares have started to calm down lately but not by much.

Knockout looked up quickly when he heard the door to his quarters open with a swish and he saw the Seeker standing at the threshold. He was panting heavily from his overheated systems, fueled by either his panic or he had ran there.

"A-are you alright Knockout?" he asked as he walked forward, the door closing behind him. "I came here as fast as I could."

It was both.

Knockout could feel that he was still shaking so he shook his head and rested his forehead back on his knees. He couldn't find anything to say to him now that he was there.

The worried look on Starscream's face grew and he stepped closer until he was beside the berth, sitting down on it, "Was it another nightmare?"

Knockout nodded his head, not looking up.

Starscream sighed, "I can't always come in here and comfort you after every time you have a nightmare. Some day we'll end up being caught and we both know that that's not what we want," he paused then glanced away. "I was just finishing up a meeting with Megatron when I felt your panic through the bond."

Knockout's head lifted up a bit, eyes wide in horror, "Did he..?"

"No," the Seeker interrupted him. "I did panic when I felt the bond and I'm pretty sure it was visually noticeable but thank Primus his back was turned when it happened," he looked back at the grounder. "If he wasn't turned he would have most likely become suspicious instantly. We've got to be more care..."

"I know," Knockout snapped which made Starscream frown but he didn't notice. "I know," he said softer. He shook his head, "I-I can't stop the nightmares from happening, you know that."

"Knockout..."

"I'm sorry if I become the reason we get found out, I really am a-and if you want to leave me because of it, I-I wouldn't mind."

"Knockout!" Starscream practically hissed out, making the red medic look up at him. His expression softened and he reached out, placing a hand against the side of his face. His thumb stroked gently against his cheek, wiping away the tears that were there.

Wait, tears?

Knockout closed his eyes, making more tears fall before looking away. Away from the Seeker's hand.

Starscream gripped his chin and turned his head back towards him. He frowned, "Knockout, look at me."

Knockout opened his eyes, finding that his vision had blurred from the tears while he looked at the Seeker.

Starscream's eyes traveled along the medic's face as if he was scanning for any scratches that the vain mech might have missed during his recent buffing. His eyes grew sad, "You've never... cried before, even in front of me."

Knockout's eyes lowered, "I-I bet you think that I'm weak, don't you."

"In Megatron's eyes, yes but in mine..." he smiled, "it just shows how much you trust me and how much you care about me."

Knockout looked back at him, more tears filling up his vision from the Seeker's words. He took his hand that was still holding his chin and gently opened the fingers, resting it back against the side of his face, leaning into it for comfort. He closed his eyes, the tears that had built up falling heavily, "I-I can't take these nightmares a-anymore. I-I know that the Terracons are gone b-but I'm still terrified."

Starscream leaned forward, "I know," he replied softly.

"I w-wake up from them, a-always shaking and I'm sick and t-tired of it. I'm literally exhausted from it a-all," he choked. "A-and when I say sick I mean just that. S-sometimes I feel like p-purging after I wake from a-a nightmare."

Starscream began stroking his cheek gently with a thumb again and rested his forehead against the medic's, "They're just dreams Knockout, you can't let them control you. You got to fight them. Don't let them make you think that I will leave you. Ever. If a nightmare is the reason our relationship was revealed to the others then so be it. It won't stop me from leaving you," his eyelids lowered. "From loving you," he added huskily with a smirk.

Knockout swore he felt his spark skip a beat then and pound harder. He realized he did feel it skip once his vents began to open slowly to release the access heat that began to grow in him. He bit his lower lip, "S-slaggit," he swore under his breath, not being able to hold back the temptation that was building up.

He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Starscream's, catching him by surprise.

Knockout raised his arms and wrapped them around the Seeker's neck, trying to deepen the kiss. The Seeker replied to the action by resting his hands on the red mech's waist and pressing against him a little harder, prying his mouth open to slide his glossa into the medic's mouth.

A deep growl escaped Knockout after that daring move and he lifted his hands enough to stroke them against the Seeker's smaller pair of wings that were in between the larger ones. This caused him to freeze up.

Knockout pulled back and smirked at him, "You try something on me and I'll try something back."

"Hmm," Starscream lifted a hand and stroked a few fingers against the medic's cheek, wiping a few tears that were still lingering. He could tell that he was now acting as if he was fine but knowing the medic, he was just going to bottle up the emotions. The Seeker wouldn't allow that.

He leaned forward and breathed against the medic's audio receptor, making a chill run down the grounder's back. He grinned, "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

Knockout couldn't help but chuckle at the saying. He tilted his head down a bit after pulling back from him, giving the Seeker the best seductive look that he could do at that moment, "As you wish, Herr Kommandant."

Starscream's grin grew before he captured Knockout's lips again. He leaned into him closer, causing the red medic to lean back a bit. He then gripped his shoulders and pushed the red mech down so he was laying on his back.

Knockout groaned. Being forced to lay down on his back like that always made his wheels hurt but at the moment he didn't care.

He soon felt the Seeker's hands travel down his sides to his waist while he pulled away to plant kisses down his chin. He tilted his head back and the Seeker began to kiss down his neck, causing Knockout's eyes to flutter on and back off a few times.

He gripped the plating on Starscream's shoulders as he began to lick at the neck cables. He felt a shiver travel down when he soon felt the Seeker's hands linger lower, stroking his thighs gently.

Knockout then frowned. Something felt... off. He pushed up on Starscream's shoulders to get him to stop which he then did, raising his head to look down at him worriedly.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Knockout scanned the Seeker's features, "S-something's wrong."

Starscream smirked, lowering his head closer to the medic's, "What is?"

"You."

This caused the Seeker to stop and look the red mech in the eyes. His smirk became devilish, "And what, pray tell, would be wrong with me?"

Knockout lifted a hand and touched the Seeker's face gently. He trailed his fingers along his face, trying to find something unnatural or try and find something that would prove his paranoia wrong.

His fingers grazed against a few thin seams that were never there before. All which were around his... mouth. Knockout's eyes widened, "Y-you're not Starscream."

The seams slowly parted open and a long siphon like tube slid out of the unnatural open mouth. The Seeker laughed, which sounded more like a cackle, "Took you long enough."

Knockout looked at him in horror and squirmed under him, trying to get free but he was well pinned. He was about to open his mouth to call for help but a long and sharp finger was pressed against his lips, making him stop.

"Shhh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want the others to find about our relationship, now do you?"

Knockout didn't answer but his body began to shake again. He was terrified.

Starscream stroked the side of his face with his fingers, "It's alright Knockout, everything will be alright. It always has been."

The red medic closed his eyes once he saw that siphon inch towards him. He turned his head away and soon felt it brushing against his neck. The tears began to fall again. He couldn't stop them.

He snapped his eyes open and he looked at the Seeker with horror filled eyes. The siphon was brushing against his lips now while the Seeker leaned forward. It looked like he was smirking as he drew closer, "It'll all be over soon..." the smirk grew, "doctor."

Knockout's eyes widened and he screamed, not caring who heard. He just wanted someone to hear and help.

Instead, he found himself waking up in a dark room with a jolt and he felt that his systems were not only overheating but he was also shaking. He wiped at his eyes but stopped when he found that they were wet with tears and were still leaking with them.

He frowned and closed his eyes, curling in on himself. He rubbed his swollen abdomen, making sure it was alright. He wiped at the tears that kept falling. He shook his head, he really wanted some comfort now, especially from Starscream but he wasn't there.

He rose a shaky hand to his comm. link, taking a deep and shaky breath before deciding on calling the only other person that he could think of at that moment, "A-Arcee, s-sorry to wake you but c-can you please come to my quarters."

* * *

**I may or may not need some ideas right after the next chapter. Depends though on how it goes so keep any ideas handy until then or toss me some ideas now. \either is fine so please and thank-you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's a special Chapter 25. I can't say if this story is almost done or not but I'm only guessing somewhere between 1/2 and 3/4 of the way. Yeah.**

**Now, at the end of each chapter, I'm going to have a tally system going on for my lovely viewers to decide on what story I should do next. I have thought of eight. The previous chapter had five up but I ended up thinking of three more. All have either Starscream, Knockout, or both. I ship them SO HARD! HNNNGH!**

**So send a message on what one you would like me to do next after this story is done and I'll add a tally mark (more like number). The one with the higher number will be the one I'll do next. After that one, then the next highest and so on. Each story will be a different length but I'm not telling you how long since I'm terrible at judging the length of my stories.**

**So here's the next chapter. Choices for next story at the bottom. Don't forget to give me ideas on what to add in the next few chapters, I may or may not choose them so I apologize on advance if I don't pick your idea. Enjoy.**

* * *

After being abruptly woken by Knockout in the middle of the night, receiving his message, Arcee got up as quickly as possible and rushed out of her quarters. She knew that something was wrong with the medic by the way he sounded over the comm. link. He sounded upset. Really upset.

She quickly and quietly made her way down the hall and stairs of the Hotel that everyone recharges in, picking up her speed by transforming into her motorcycle once she was out of the building. She wanted to hurry because she didn't know if Knockout was hurt or if it had something to do with the sparkling that was still in him.

She hoped that it was neither.

It didn't take long to get to the medic's quarters beside the med. bay but she wished that she had gotten there sooner. She transformed back to robot mode and made her way up to the red mech's quarters, knocking on the door.

"Knockout! I'm here!" she called and a few seconds later the door opened and she made her way inside.

First thing she saw was Knockout curled up on his berth. The next thing was the tears that were still falling from his eyes. Last was the medic's shaking body. He was indeed really upset.

Arcee walked over to the berth and knelt down in front of him, where she proceeded to rest a hand on the side of his face and used a thumb to wipe away the tears. She frowned, "Knockout, tell me what's wrong. Are you in pain? Does it have anything to do with the sparkling?"

Knockout just closed his eyes and shook his head. A shaky sigh escaped his lips before he spoke, "I-it was a n-nightmare."

Arcee's eyes widened, being surprised. It must have been a terrible nightmare to make the red medic so upset. She wiped a few more tears away from his face, "You got to understand that it was just a dream. It can't hurt you in any way."

"I-I know that b-but he's..." he paused, opening his eyes to look at her. "S-Starscream. H-he's always in my n-nightmares."

Arcee's brows furrowed, "It must not be a good thing if he's in your... nightmares? You've had more than one?"

Knockout nodded his head then lowered it after closing his eyes. He gripped his head with his hands, shaking it, "Th-they're getting worse a-and appearing more often. M-memories have been showing up in m-my dreams but have been altered into n-nightmares," he stopped, taking the second to recollect himself before he continued. "S-Starscream is in them every time a-and he always... a-always..."

He couldn't bring himself to say it and Arcee could tell that whatever it was was really hard for him to say. She reached her arm over him so she could pull him close into a hug, resting his head on her shoulder. She stroked the back of his head to help calm him, "Take your time," she said soothingly.

Arcee felt his body tremble more, "S-Starsc-scream always k-kills me," he choked out.

Before she could even say anything to that, he continued, "I can't take these n-nightmares anymore Arcee, I just can't. They've happened before b-but these are worse, much worse. Instead of T-Terracons i-its Starscream who is killing me a-and it feels so r-real," he cried.

Arcee frowned, "Terracons? What are those?"

The two-wheeler felt the sudden stiffness in the medic's body. A small forced laugh emanated from Knockout, "The T-Terracons were an experiment of S-Starscream's that went wrong. H-he combined Dark Energon with the i-incomplete Synth-en and injected it into B-Breakdown... Cylus or whatever."

He shook his head, "Cylus escaped a-and began infecting the V-Vehicons that he came across by draining their e-energon," Knockout felt a shiver go down his back and he gripped his upper arms, remembering the horror that the Terracons caused. "Th-the Terracons weren't fast but their numbers kept... g-growing. Th-they were everywhere we went.

"I-it was horrible," he continued, "W-watching the infected feed off the u-uninfected. After so much running from the infected, both Starscream and I couldn't tell the difference b-between the uninfected Vehicons and the infected. I-I grew terrified of them during the time th-that we spent running from them. T-terrified to the point th-that the nightmares began to occur after the incident. N-nightmares filled with T-Terracons trying to kill m-me."

Arcee watched him pull away from her and curl in on himself on the berth again. She took one of his hands and held it, "Remember Knockout, they're just dreams. These Terracons you speak of sound terrible but there all gone now. Right?"

Knockout's systems settled down a bit and he nodded his head slowly, "They've all been eradicated and thrown in the smelter to make sure they were truly offline."

Arcee smiled, "See, they can't hurt you. They're all gone."

"B-but that happened on the Nemesis and its..." Knockout was silenced by a finger pressed to his lips.

Arcee removed the finger, still smiling, "We've checked the warship from top to bottom but to make sure we didn't miss any rooms, I'll ask Optimus anyway about searching it again. Would that be alright?"

Knockout nodded his head, "Wh-what would you do if you find any?"

"We'll offline them of course so that incident in the past doesn't happen again."

The red mech tightened his hand that was being held by hers, "D-don't let any of them touch you when you do. Let the others know that too."

Arcee nodded her head, "I'll remember that," her smile faded as she watched his eyes lower. "What's the matter?"

"I-it's just, what if my nightmares are telling me something."

Arcee frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

Knockout closed his eyes, the tears that he managed to stop started falling again, "Wh-what if Starscream doesn't care about me anymore? What if he really wants to get... r-rid of me," he choked. "Wh-what if he really is d-deactivated and this is soul h-haunting me, blaming me for his death?"

Arcee shook her head, "That's silly Knockout," she said and he looked at her confused. She smiled, "I may not know much about Starscream but I do know that he would rather haunt Megatron."

"But Megatron is dead."

"Exactly," Knockout looked still confused and she laughed lightly. "I may not know that much about him like you do but I doubt that he would haunt you and create nightmares. I believe that if he was to haunt you, he would just help you when you need it the most. He'll see it as a challenge and knowing him for so long because of the war, he won't quit. I doubt death would stop him either."

Knockout seemed to contemplate what she said, wiping away the tears that had stopped once again. He frowned, "If he's not deactivated, why hasn't he opened his side of the bond? Better yet, why hasn't he shown up any where?"

"He's not ready to reveal himself. Plain and simple," Arcee said. "When he feels that he's ready, confident is more like it, he'll reopen the bond."

The medic looked down, "So, I just have to wait. I've been waiting for him for over six months so I guess a couple more hundred years won't hurt," he grumbled.

Arcee sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder, "You're not just waiting for him, you also have to trust him. Trust him that he'll come for you, no matter the circumstances. I'm only taking a guess here but I bet that before he left to fight in that last battle, he promised that he'll return for you. Am I right?"

Knockout nodded his head then shrugged his shoulders lightly, "Something like that."

"Did he give you a specific time and date?"

Knockout shook his head, "N-no, he didn't."

Arcee smiled, "He'll come back for, he promised. Even though he didn't give a specific time and date, he still promised. All you have to do is trust him to keep that promise and wait for him to feel that he's ready to fulfill it. No matter how long it takes."

Knockout sighed and rested his head down on the berth, thinking over Arcee's words. He shortly found that he wasn't crying anymore and that his systems had calmed down but were still slightly overheated. He smiled lightly and looked up at the two-wheeler, "Thank-you Arcee, I needed the comfort."

"You're welcome. Would you like to go for a walk? It'll help make you feel better," Arcee offered.

Knockout nodded his head, "I'd like that."

Arcee helped him up to his feet by taking his hand. Without letting her grip go, she guided him out of his quarters and out into the cool night air. She looked back over her shoulder to see the smile on the medic's lips, "I bet you can't wait for the sparkling to be delivered. These mood-swings of yours are definitely not like you at all."

Knockout didn't answer but just kept walking in silent. He then sighed, looking down at his feet, "I miss him Arcee."

Arcee patted his arm, "I know you do. Even the others know this. Even if they won't be thrilled to see Starscream again, they know that you will."

Knockout nodded his head. He then smiled, lifting his head to look at her, "Thank-you again Arcee, you've been a great... friend to me. Same with the others."

"It's no problem at all Knockout. You needed the comfort," Comfort was what he needed and that's what Arcee knew he needed so that's what she gave. She didn't know if he was truly feeling better but to her he not only looked better but he acted better.

"Speaking of others," Knockout said, his smile turning into a grin. "How's yours and a certain explosive wrecker's relationship going?"

Arcee frowned. Yep, he's better.

* * *

The two large tubes, filled with green-yellow liquid, in front of him bubbled. He watched the bubbles start from the bottom and float towards the surface at the top. The bubbles passed the many obstacles of wires, tubing, armor, spikes, and talons with ease.

He grimaced. Why did that one-eyed mech have to go ahead and make two more of those beasts? Wasn't one enough?

Oh, that's right, that one had been deactivated a few months ago. Four months? Or was it five? Six? He couldn't remember exactly, it felt so long ago. It didn't help that he had lost all track of time a few months into hiding.

The one-eyed mech kept him busy too and when you're busy, time flies.

He watched more bubbles rise and dodge the obstacles easily. He sighed and lowered his head, the red spike adorning his head grazing the tube in front of him.

One of his hands clenched against his chest, right over his spark chamber. He growled, cursing his cowardice under his breath.

"If only it was easy for me to open this stupid bond," he hissed.

* * *

**GUESS WHOOOO!**

**Now, here are the story choices:**

**1. Title: N/A - Knockout and Starscream are human sized but still robots and can use holoforms so they can go in public. Or are humans. Haven't decided yet. Oh and there would be an OC that they meet that would most likely be based off of myself. There is no CanonxOC pairing but most likely CanonxCanon.**

**2. Title: N/A - A Transformers toy fanfic. Enough said. Definitely will have Starscream and Knockout. I had watched Transformers Prime a year or two ago, sometime between near the end of season one and beginning of season two (true story). Became a fan pretty late (beginning of season three to be exact). So this is a fanfic of me collecting the Decepticons of Transformers Prime. I'll be adding each toy in order of when I get them but I'll change up on HOW I get them.**

**3. Title: N/A - A crossover between Transformers and Ironman cause there is not enough of that type of crossover. Anyway, this would just have Knockout and how he ended up in Tony Stark's garage.**

**4. Title: N/A - Ground bridge accident, Starscream and Knockout get sent to the past. World War II to be exact and they have to find a way back to their time and at the same time hiding from humans. OCs will be added of course but no CanonxOc, most likely CanonxCanon and maybe OcxOc. This was one of the first ones I thought of and it needs some work.**

**5. Title: Terracon'd - This idea was fuled by the episode with all the Terracons. What if Starscream HAD been bitten by Terracon/Breakdown? Just like what happened to Airachnid. Knockout tries to figure out a cure for him while having to deal/manage the Seeker's hunger for energon from a living thing and not from a cube. Also trying to keep the problem a secret from the others at the same time so they don't kill him.**

**6. Title: Assumption - Knockout wakes up with a pounding in his head and all he can remember was the party last night and the high grade. What he can't remember was why Starscream was in his berth that morning. The Seeker couldn't remember either, especially why he was in the medic's quarters. They start assuming the worse while trying to find out what happened last night. ?KnockoutxStarscream? I'm not spoiling. ;p**

**7. Title: Before The Miracle - Pretty simple. Takes place before 'Miracle'. What went on between Knockout and Starscream before Cybertron was restored. Starting from how they met.**

**8. Title: After The Miracle - Takes place after 'Miracle'. If the title wasn't the clue. This story would be about Knockout's and Starscream's sparkling and what he/she goes through when growing up. Especially what he/she has to go through with having well known Decepticons as his/her parents.**

**Have fun choosing.**

**Starscream Knockout Oc - 1**

**Transformer Toys -**

**Ironman and Transformer Crossover - 1**

**Sent to the Past -**

**Terracon'd - 2**

**Assumption -**

**Before The Miracle -**

**After The Miracle -**


End file.
